Oh my GOD! My nail broke!
by Neko11
Summary: What if all the boys on Thousand Sunny suddenly turned to girls? And what if the girls suddenly were boys? Can they deal with the problems of the other gender...? Review pls! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Last lesson today was really boring, so I deided to think about a new story^^ and here is the result:**

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own the One Piece characters, just the plot^^**

**Chapter 1 - A strange feeling**

It was a cloudy day. It was surprisingly quiet on the Thousand Sunny. They were heading from the Thriller Bark, which was a pleasure for them to finally being able to leave, after all, it was creepy and something strange was going on there.., to the red line. The strawhat crew was really excited to see it soon.

"My beautiful Nami-swan, here is your drink! Do you need anything else?" Sanji, the blond cook, danced around the Navigator with a trail balancing in his right hand.

"No, thanks." she answered, taking the drink from Sanji and focusing on her old looking map onto her table. It showed a small island between the Thriller Bark and the red line.

Sanji curiously eyed it.

"Is that the next island we´re reaching?" he asked. Nami just nodded, showing at the moment she didn´t want someone to bother her so the blond went outside of Nami´s room.

"Strange..." Nami mumbled, her eyes on the map.

"ISLAND! NAMI!" Luffy shouted excited while he was sitting on the figurehead. His crew came on deck, watching the small island in front of them.

"Yohohoho, finally!" Brook laughed although there wasn´t anything funny.

"Maybe we could have a break on it?" Sanji wondered aloud and Usopp agreed.

"That would be great, ne Chopper?"

"Yay! Vacation! I hope they have a lot of candy stores there!" the reindeer daydreamed.

"We´ll see soon." Franky smirked. The cyborg hoped to find a big city with many stores there, he was running out of nails and wood. Besides that, he definately needed a new cola supply!

The door opened and Nami came onto deck. She was strangely quiet and Robin, of course, had already noticed and kept an eye on her. But the archeologist assumed the worry was caused by that island they would come to soon. She would ask the Navigator about that later.

Before they were allowed to go on land, the orange-haired Navigator had to tell them something that was on her mind.

"Listen up, guys. I don´t know why, but...I have a bad feeling about that island! It´s uncharted...I had to buy an extra map for it, and believe me, it was very difficult to find one! When I bought it, I didn´t think much about that and focused on Thriller Bark, but now that we are going on land there, I remembered that." she explained.

"But why didn´t you tell us earlier?" Zoro frowned.

"Like I said, I just remembered a few hours before! The past few days were just too stressful!" she spat and the swordsman just grumbled a ´whatever´ in return.

"Let´s go, let´s go! I wanna see what it looks like!" the capitan of the ship jumped up and down, making everyone except Robin and Brooke twitching their eye, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. But be careful." Nami sighed in defeat. Luffy was everything but worried and it seemed like he didn´t even listen to what she said...

Nevermind. Everything will be okay.

Much to Franky´s and Chopper´s disappointment the island was unoccopied. Just palm trees and a long white beach. This was the perfect place to take a rest. The crew really nedded it. But they didn´t think some big troubles await them...

##########################################

**I hope you liked it! I promise I´ll update as soon as possible ;)**

**Review please :D**


	2. Changing

**Wow, that was really fast done^^ Thank you, Alsarnia, Kallakkala and cb for the reviews! :)**

**pls enjoy ;D**

**Discaimer: I don´t own One Piece! It all belongs to Oda-sensei!**

**Chapter 2 - Changing**

"Aaaaah, it´s such a nice weather all of sudden..." Nami streched satisfied and simply enjoyed the warm sun on her face. All worry from earlier already forgotten.

They had found a small nice lake to swim in. The crew chose the lake instead of the ocean ´cause of the devil fruit user, Brooke, Robin, Chopper and Luffy so the four wouldn´t get so weak in the water. Luffy, armed with at least three floating tires, got ready to jump into the cool deep waters.

Brooke and Chopper both had two floating tires too, just in case. The skeleton and the reindeer wouldn´t go deeper than to the stomach into the lake, but it was safier this way.

With a loud splash the strawhat boy jumped into the water, bespattering the remaining on land without knowing. A pissed Nami, a furious Sanji, a-not-so-pleased and til now sleeping Zoro, a smiling Robin and a now wet Franky all jumped into the waters, hunting the poor Luffy who didn´t even know _why_ he was hunted.

They all enjoyed the cool water while they were playing tag. It sure was a great day, but suddenly the water grew darker. First, they didn´t notice, but not too long after that Chopper and Robin collapsed in the wadeable water.

"ROBIN!"

"Ch-Chopper! Robin!" The nakama quickly ran to the two uncoscious and put them on land.

"Wh-what´s wrong with them?" Usopp shivered. All of sudden the sharpshooter could feel how a cold shiver creeping up his spine, causing him to stop in his movements. Then hee shrieked when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His friends turned to him, just in time to see him falling in unconciousness.

"Usopp!" Luffy jumped to his friend, but it was too late. The long nose was out cold, just as Robin and Chopper.

"What´s going on here?" Nami widened her eyes, grabbing her head.

"We should get them on the Sunny! The weather is changing!" Franky shouted as he watched the dark clouds above them.

"Yeah, hurry up, guys!" Sanji lit himself a cigarette and gently put up his Robin in bridal-style, carrying her all the way to their ship.

When the strawhats arrived there, it started to rain. The wind blew, forming high waves that could be a real danger for Thousand Sunny, but the nakama didn´t pay attention at that. Brooke had collapsed onto the deck.

Before the remaining five could race to him to help, Nami felt a strange pain inside herself and then the world went black for her.

"NAMI! SHIT!" Luffy screamed and ran to her. She looked like she was sick and she had a fever. The same symtoms as Robin, Usopp and Chopper had shown.

"Not my Nami-swan t-AARGH!" Sanji wasn´t even able to finish his sentence. The cook put his hands to his chest, then he also collapsed.

"SANJI!" Luffy´s eyes widened as he saw his cook falling to the ground. Franky gulped. "Cook-bro!" But on the midway to him the cyborg fell to the deck, unmoving.

"Wha-..ugh!" Even Zoro was out cold now. Just Luffy remainded. Helplessy he ran from one nakama to the other, trying to wake them up, but it was useless.

"What..what should I do?" he panicked and decided to put them all into their beds. Maybe they had just caught a little cold...? Fever was not so difficult to deal, Luffy nodded to himself, I could shower them with a bucket of cold water...

A loud thunder brought back his senses and he looked around - and what he saw didn´t look so good for Sunny- seeing there was a real thunderstorm around him. And he was all alone at the moment. The soon-to-be-pirateking jumped to his feet, carrying a pale Nami into the direction of her room. Luffy first of all wanted to make sure his friends were safe, then looking what to do against this storm.

"AAh!" A sharp pain shot through his body, forcing him to let go of the unconscious Nami who fell onto the wet deck. Luffy grabbed his chest, panting hard.

´Wh-what´s happening to my body..?It feels so strange..!´ shot through his head. Then everything around him went dark black.

**That was it ;D Hopefully it wasn´t too bad^^**

**Review please :)**


	3. That must be a dream

**The third chapter! I really hope you liked it so far^^**

**pls enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

####################################################

**Chapter 3 - That must be a dream...**

His vision was blurry and he could barely hear anything. Slowly and from very very far away he could hear the sound of waves, the ocean.

Luffy´s head hurt like hell and he felt...strange. Like he was in a wrong body or so...

"Luffy! Open your eyes!" someone said to him. He wanted to sleep longer...just a little bit...

"Naaah.." he lazily yawned as an answer. He could feel the warm sun on his skin.

"C´mon! Something terrible has happened!" the person spoke again in a panick way, shaking Luffy.

Now the person got an idea how to wake him...

"MEAT FOR FREE!" Sanji shouted.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Luffy shot up, fully awake and salivating. Then he blinked, realising something. "Sanji! How are you? Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Uh...yes..no.." the blond cook started but was cut off by his captain.

"WAIT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" he gasped, not believing his eyes, but then he immediately quiet down. The first reason why he did so was, his voice suddenly sounded so high and...girly? The second was his crew that surrounded him. They looked...not like themselves.

"Y-you...I-I..." he babbled confused. The others sighed.

"We already know. But why this is like this, don´t ask us.." Zoro, ahem, piped in a strange kind of voice, not really fitting his usual self. But this was different: He and the others were all different!

Luffy slowly looked himself down, but, to his surprise, he couldn´t even see his own toes. Something was in the way. Two big boobs!

A moment of silence followed.

Then a loud and really high, when I say high, I mean high, scream echoed through the Sunny, coming from a certain strawhat wearing b- no, he wasn´t a boy or a young man anymore, he now was a female. Like the other men...

"Calm down, we-" Usopp began. "WAAAH! YOU ARE ALSO A GIRL! WHAT THE FUCK!" Luffy shrieked like a hysterious little girl. And when he took a closer look, he noticed that Nami and Robin both suddenly were...men! That didn´t calm him down, not at all.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! THAT MUST BE A DREAM!"

**Sorry that it´s so short! But I hope you liked it anyways ;D**

**Review, pls =)**

**Sayonara^^**


	4. Special piece of clothes

**Next chapter ;) Thank you for the nice comments Kallakkala, IloveOnePiece and Kiri-chan220 ;D! **

**Sorry, this chapter is just as short as the others, but next will be longer, I promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece! **

**Chapter 4 - Special piece of clothes**

"Oi, oi, Luffy! Don´t be so noisy, calm down!" Sanji muttered annoyed. He, errr pardon, _she_ now had long blond locks (the left eye still couldn´t be seen), her face was a little bit slendered and she didn´t have that small beard on her chin anymore. The blond cook had small boobs but the rest of her body was very well formed.

Annoyed she blew out the smoke of her cigarette.

Luffy deeply inhaled to calm herself a bit. The girl slowly sat down on the grassy deck, taking a closer look at her nakama.

Usopp´s curly hair wasn´t any longer. But her nose was short, in fact, Usopp had got a snup nose. When Luffy saw this, she couldn´t help but chuckle which annoyed the sharpshooter.

"What are we going to do now?" Chopper asked. No one knew what to answer.

The little reindeer didn´t change that much. If you took a closer look at her, you could see her flur was softer and the voice a little bit higher, but that was everything. That little doctor sure was a lucky guy, like Brooke. The skeleton didn´t change a bit, except that pelvis of hers had spaced out. Lucky musician.

Luffy´s glance wandered to the cyborg. Said one was forced to close her usual opened jacket by Nami. Thanks, Nami, that safed Sanji´s life. After all, Sanji still loved girls and got an awful nose-bleed when she woke up, looking at the now female cyborg...

Zoro really had completely changed: Her hair reached her butt, the normally dark skin of hers had turned pale and the young woman had got a body like the female Robin.

"I-I don´t know..." Nami sighed in a strangely deep kind of voice. When female Luffy turned to her Navigator-turned-man, he burst into laugher. Nami had, that caused Luffy to laugh her ass off, an orange beard... her, *cleares her throat* _his_ face was more male looking and his haircut looked like the one Smoker had. And now, the young man with a body like male model, looked pissed about his still laughing capitan.

Luffy, two bumbs on her head, immediately shut her muth after Nami´s special threatning.

Robin´s hair still touched his shoulders, but he didn´t look like a woman though. He was tall and muscular, the face a little bit angularer than before, but he was a good looking young man.

The now female capitan stood up and looked around. "Wait, were are we? And were is that island?" she asked irritated. In fact, the Thousand Sunny was in the middle of the ocean, the island from yesterday was gone without a trace.

"Probably the thunderstorm yesterday had swept us out to the sea." Nami explained.

"Why are we like..." Usopp pointed to herself, "...this?"

The orange-haired Navigator sighed." I guess it´s cause of the small lake we were swimming in yesterday...I knew something was off with this island!" He cursed and looked annoyed at Luffy, whose hair slightly touched her shoulders. Her body was very well build, like Nami´s female.

"What is so funny?" Nami yelled in a deep kind of voice at his capitan.

"Shishishi~! Your voices sound so funny!" she laughed. Nami´s eye twitched. "Oh is that so? You should hear your own stupid voice, you sound like a four-year-old girl!"

But Luffy just kept on chuckling. Robin smiled. "We can´t stay like this. We all should change our clothes. All above, the girls need...for a _special_ part of her bodies, a special piece of _clothes_." he said as calm as ever.

"Uhh...what?" Usopp said, feeling uneasy. Nami smiled evilly. "You have to wear girls clothes"

"NOOOOOOOO!" the now girls screamed with wide eyes but Nami simply ignored them.

"Guys-turned-girls, follow me." The Navigator opened the door to his and Robin´s room...

**Ohh, evil Nami! He hasn´t changed a bit!**

***Nami sends death glares at Neko11* **

**Uhhh, I guess I have to go and hide now...*gulps***

***waves* bye, bye! Oh, and please don´t forget to review ;D *runs for it***


	5. Lesson 1

**Thank you for the great reviews kallakkala, Alsarnia, Razamataz22 and PRMSA 588 :D! This chapter will be longer just for you xD**

**And to PRMSA 588´s question: That´s an interesting idea, I honestly haven´t thought about this^^ I think she would still be muscular and strong, not as strong as a boy though, but a bit more slender and female, so more like human, but not as much as a real girl. Just a little^^ I hope you know what I mean, sometimes I express myself in such a stupid way xD **

**Please enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece**

**Chapter 5 - Lesson 1**

"B-b-but Nami..! You can´t do that to us...!" Usopp whined, looking at herself in the mirror. Nami stood behind her, smirking.

"Naami, this is so tight and uncomfortable! I don´t wanna wear this!" Luffy, also in front of a mirror, desperately trying to undress herself and throw this stupid clothes into the next trash can, but the orange-haired man stopped her.

"Nonono, you´ll have to wear this just as the other girls" at that the young man glared at the other boys-turned-girls with an expression that told them better not to undress themselves.

The girls were in Nami´s and Robin´s room, all forced into bra´s, except Brooke and Chopper of course. They had to wait outside.

"Why do we have to wear this shit? Don´t order us around!" Zoro, wearing a sexy mini-skirt and a top with bra under it, snapped arrogantly at the two men.

Adressed two chuckled slightly. "Does someone have her days...?" Nami teased, making Zoro´s eye twitching.

"You...!" she grumbled pissed.

"It keeps your breasts in place so that they won´t bounce if you´re running." Robin calmly explained. He and Nami seemed to enjoy this whole thing a lot.

´Just wait till you get these special kind of men problems...´ the girls thought annoyed and embarrassed by the other two.

It took them another two hours to dress all of them fully. Finally the door opened and Chopper and Brook got to see their friends.. and first thing they did was bursting into laughter.

And when Brooke recognized Zoro´s and Luffy´s short skirts, she got a hell of a nosebleed...she, after all, was still a man with her heart...and _thoughts_...

"You two look adorable. May I see your pants?" She asked politely, making Nami and Robin laugh. The orange-haired man blinked and Usopp frowned at him.

"Wha...? Brook..?" Zoro´s eyes widened at the perverted skeleton, blushing a little.

"HELL, NO! ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Luffy shrieked, making the shocked musician flinch away as well as Zoro.

"Since when do you think it´s funny when Brook asks that?" Usopp, wearing a black t-shirt and a long jeans from Robin, was stunned. That was the first time Nami laughed at Brook for being pervert...

"Uh..I dunno." Nami answered, surprised by himself. Robin smiled knowingly.

"Sure because not only your body changed, also the hormones did. Maybe you can be more calm this way." He said. "And look at Zoro and Luffy..they seemed to have also changed.."

"Yeah, maybe. It seems so more easier to be calm...weird" he then giggled at the other two.

´Okay, now that was strange...´ Usopp gulped. ´Nami turned more calm and _almost_ _nice_...´ she gulped one more time at that thought, ´..., Zoro acts like a little sheepish girl and Luffy is so temperamental... what is going to happen next...?´

Franky was watching the calm sea with Sanji, both of them pouting. Franky, because she wasn´t allowed to wear just a shirt and shorts as a woman, and Sanji, because Nami had said she had too small boobs for one of him or Robin´s bra´s. That just wasn´t fair!

The cyborg wore a dress which was too tight for her but the two men didn´t have anything bigger for her. Her hair was still as short as before. This weird combination looked just hilarious on Franky...

Sanji, wearing a bra that was way too big sized for the blonde, had one of Nami´s old t-shirts, a green one, and white shorts. Chopper still chuckled when she took a look into the cook´s direction, annoying the hell out of the female cook.

"I´m gonna cook" she finally said and went directly into the kitchen.

**Later, during dinner:**

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Franky asked, feeling uncomfortable in her tight dress.

"MEAHEAHEAAT!" Luffy shouted, almost jumping into her huge plate full of meat. Zoro rose an eyebrow, snorting at her capitan´s unpolite actions.

"Well, first thing to do would be teaching a special person _some table manners_..." the orange-haired man, now clean-shaved after a long visit to the bathroom, slowly stood up, walking towards his smacking capitan who didn´t change a bit in table manners.

"QUIT EATING LIKE A PIG!" the eighteen-years-old man shouted and to emphazise his furiousness, he hit the black-haired girl hard onto the head. Said one, taken aback by this sudden hard hit, went unintentionally kissing the floor. Everything went silent, looking first to Nami, then to Luffy with big eyes.

"Wha..?" Nami looked at his fist, quite surprised by this sudden strength. Then the others burst into laugher, holding their stomaches. The man, still in an awkward fist-in-the-air position, blinked even more at his friends. Luffy whined from under the table, kicking the wood of the broken chair she was sitting on away.

"Navigator-san, I think you forgot that you are a man, you are more powerful now" The only other man in the room giggled to himself.

"Oooops, right..." Nami murmured, blushing a little. "But it feels great to be so strong!" he smirked, liking the idea of being a man.

"Naaaami, don´t always hit me! I´m tired of it!" Luffy suddenly stood right in front of him, a pissed look on her beautiful face. She lifted her hand and went, in a bitchy way, through her black hair, throwing it back.

When Usopp saw this, she turned to Chopper and whispered:" Uh oh, I can see a big catfight coming..." Chopper silently nodded, not wanting to miss something.

Usually, Sanji would´ve done something, kicking Luffy out of the kitchen or so for speaking like that with Nami, but she wasn´t able to. Luffy looked so good at the moment, the female cook wasn´t able to move a single inch.

Nami sweat-dropped at the not-Luffy-fitting-action. ´Was I like that when I was still a girl...?´ he quietly wondered. "Luffy, what..."

"DON`T interrupt me!" she yelled. "This is not how a man should talk to a woman! Show more respekt!" the female capitan told the stunned man who couldn´t respond, he was too surprised. Nami didn´t want to believe his ears! Luffy was acting like a real...bitch...

"Uhh...Luffy-sis..?" Franky carefully asked. "What´s wrong with you..?"

"She is so right!" Zoro shot up, looking at Nami. "Do you think you´re something better just because you´re a man?" She spoke, a hand on her hip. Then she seemed to loose all her courage and sat back down, blushing.

To say that the others were shocked half to death was a big understatement. "YOU TOO, ZORO?" they shrieked, falling backwards to the floor.

"This...this is so wrong..." Sanji cried. Robin´s eyes widened a little at the cook. ´Sanji cries like a...girl..´ shot through his head, which quickly was shaked by the archeologist as he realized what kind of shit he was thinking. Sanji _is_ a girl, he corrected himself.

Then Luffy blinked, stepping back. "Uhh..woa, woa! Did...did I really...say this..?" the strawhat girl asked confused. His crew, all of their jaws on the floor, nodded, still trying to handle this shock...

"S-sorry, Nami! I-I don´t know what´s gotten into me!" she grabbed her head. Zoro also nodded, agreeing with her capitan. "Me, too..it was..strange! I didn´t want to act so bitchy." she shaked her head.

"N-nevermind.." the male orange-haired guy blinked confused. Then the black-haired man began to speak with a deep voice.

"That´s only natural. The female hormones are causing that." Robin glanced at Sanji, Luffy and Zoro who looked at each other, ashamed.

"And..what are we going to do to change us back?" Sanji wanted to know, but the others didn´t have an answer, except Robin of course.

"We have to find that weird island and go swimming in that lake, maybe we´ll change back after that."

"Oh, yeah, I got it! That must be it! That strange island was the causation for this gender-change!" Luffy, you practically see a bulb over her head, lifted her index finger.

Zoro slapped her forehead, sighing deeply.

"Ahehehe...great Luffy! And you needed just about six hours to understand! A new record!" Nami wryly commented, clapping with his hands.

"Yeah...a real genius, no matter if man or woman..." Usopp sweat-dropped.

So Nami immediately went to calculate the right route, which wasn´t so easy, by the way. So he, knowing he won´t be able to work in peace, told Robin to practise them how to act like a girl...

_Lesson 1: Walking like a girl_

"Okay minna! Please listen carefully." Robin spoke, getting her pupil´s attention. They were outside on the grassy deck of Thousand Sunny.

"If you want to learn walking like a real girl, you have to pay attention and watch how I´m walking now." After that, the tall and well-built man walked over the deck like a model, wiggling with his ass.

The others grinned, desperately trying to hide it as the black-haired man looked at them.

"See? And now it´s your turn. Sniper-san, would you please?" he asked politely.

"Wha..? Why me?" Usopp asked, her eyes wide in shock. No way she was going to walk like that in front of the others! "Wh-why do we have to practise things like that, by the way?" she tried to change the subject which worked.

"Yeah, why?" Sanji asked.

Robin smiled his special kind of smile which had made mad every man in the past. But it sure didn´t work with the now-girls (okay, except for Sanji who was busy with shooting air kisses at the man...).

"Don´t you want to look sexy? If you learn this and the next lessons, you´ll get everything you want." Now the girls showed interest. Everything they wanted?

Robin of course noticed this and went on. "You´ll be able to twist every man around the finger after the training. We´ll come to other islands before we can turn back to our usual genders, and then you can use your female advantages in the cities on them."

The girls were enthusiastic and cheered. "Sounds good! Let´s go on!" Luffy giggled.

"Why not? Maybe we´ll learn something really useful." Sanji puffed out her smoke.

"Yosh! Now take a good look at the great _and_ female Usopp-sama! I´ll show you how to walk!" the now short-nose pointed with her thumbs at herself, smiling self-confident.

"Whatever." Zoro grumbled in a high tone, making Franky laugh.

"Yep, let´s practise girl things! I feel SUPER GIRLY today!" she went into an embarrassing pose, causing Luffy and Chopper to cheer.

´My, my...that´s going to be a lot of work to teach them...´ Robin sighed.

**Yosh, that was it! I hope this time it was longer than the last ;D **

**Can you imagine Franky in a dress and Usopp with a short nose...? *giggles* **

**Uh oh...I think Nami found me...*gulps* he-he-hello, Nami-san...what? you´re still angry at me...? But I didn´t even write that one awkward part with you...oops *clasping hands over mouth* **

**Uh, she looks mad now...I-I have to go, bye~~~**

**Please review :)**


	6. Lesson 2

**I´m baack, finally ;) **

**Special thanks to all those who put this as a favourite story ;D And thank you, Alsarnia, kallakkala and JustPurple74 for your reviews!**

**To Alsarnia´s question: Yes and no. He, ahem, **_**she**_** is still a man with thoughts and her heart. So it´s only natural for her to think the ´new´ girls are hot..^^ **

**but you´ll see, later everything is going upside down xD**

**Please enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece!**

**Chapter 6 - Lesson 2**

"Nononono, Usopp! Look at me, I´ll show you one more time." Robin sighed. The seventeen-years-old female just stumbled around, looking like having a frog in her pants..

"Pfffff..." Usopp, hearing this, sat down besides her friends and pouted. Said friends couldn´t concentrate on a single move from Robin. They were busy with laughing their asses off about the show of Usopp.

"I think I was doing great..." the now short-nosed girl´s pout deepend, not fitting her usual boy-self.

"Ladys and Gentlemen, you just saw the great great female Usopp-sama showing us the one-off drunken stork...applause, please!" Zoro chuckled, laying on the grassy floor.

"She also looked like-" but the black-haired capitan was cut off by the only man on deck: Robin.

"Luffy-san" he stopped in his actions, realizing no one of his pupils were watching. He then thought about what to do next, his index finger tipping his angular chin. When something mean finally came to her mind, he smirked.

"I think it´s your turn."

Now it was Luffy´s turn to pout. She ´hmphed´ and stood up, walking to Robin. "´kay. What should I do?" she asked bored.

"Don´t worry, it won´t be so boring as you may think. Follow me, I´ll give you some extra equipment." He went straight to the girl´s cabin, softly knocking onto the door to warn Nami.

"Who´s there?" a deep voice asked.

"It´s just me, Robin. I need something for the girls."

"-"

"Navigator-san?"

"Yeah, yeah, come in. It´s just...I guess I will never get used to that deep voice of yours..." the orange-haired man sighed, scratching his head.

At that comment, Robin´s eye twitched in anger. "MY deep voice?" he grumbled dangerously. "You should hear yourself first before you talk about other people´s voices."

He snorted, surprising Nami.

"Uuh...sorry Robin, I didn´t mean to be...err..mean?" he stuttered unsurely, not wanting to annoy the black-haired man.

"Just go back to work. Archeologist´s orders." he ordered without sounding like his usual self. Luffy stood in the doorway, blinking a few times as if reassuring herself that what she saw just right now was really true. Robin so stern? Nami so soft? WTF?

"C´mon Luffy-san, let´s go back, the others are waiting for you." Robins voice beamed and the tall man passed the still taken aback girl. He was carrying something in his hands, and when the capitan recognized them, her eyes widened in shock.

"You want me to wear that? NO WAY!" She shrieked, her legs looked like knock-knees. "I-I´m still a man, y´know...Robin..?"

But the man just ignored the young teen´s cries. A dark aura was set off, enough to send small but cold shivers down the strawhat crew´s spine´s, even though the others weren´t even near Robin. He crossed his arms.

"Seis Fleurs"

"NOOO!"

"Huh?" Chopper turned his head to where she had heard the scream.

"What´s wrong, Chopper-sis?" Franky asked, looking at the little reindeer.

"I..I heard someone scream...It sounded like when Nami had lost one berry...but now that she´s a man, I think it was Luffy"

"Hm? Does he have trouble with her?" Zoro smirked, imagining how Robin would treat her..as a man with even less heart and sympathy as Nico Robin before she met her friends... then a thought stroke her. ´What is up with that gender-change..? Robin isn´t so cruel to his own friends, is he? How scary´

Zoro widened her eyes. ´D-did I really thought ´how scary´...? Shitty female hormones..!´ she quickly shaked her head so that she would get rid of these ´girly thoughts´...

CLACK!

Usopp, Franky, Sanji, Chopper and Zoro all turned their heads. "Wha-" Sanji started, but quickly shut her mout as she saw what had caused the sound.

"Luffy, you...pfff!" Zoro tried to hold in the laugher, but failed awfully. And so did the other girls. Suddenly they all burst into uncontrollable laughers.

Luffy, their strong, proud capitan of the strawhat pirates, future pirateking, stood there in front of them, the hair together to a bun, a nice and short dress on, plus shoes.

Girly shoes. In pink. With high, about ten centimeters, heels...

Luffy herself had a nice shade of dark crimson on his cheeks. ´How embarrassing...´ shot through her head. Then she blinked. ´Huh? Just where did that come from? Normally I would have given a damn about something like that...nothing is embarrassing in front of my nakama..right?´

"Huahahahahah...Stop! Please go away, Luffy...I need air..." Sanji begged with tears in her eyes. "Can´t-stop-laughing..."

"That´s even better than Usopp-sis´ wannabe-wagtail-walk..wohahahaha!" Franky was holding her belly, it started to hurt of laughing so much! Usopp simply ignored that, busy with pissing herself laughing. Even Chopper couldn´t stop doing so.

Luffy just blushed even more, seeing his friends like this...she inwardly cursed herself for going into that damn water of that cursed lake back at that island...if she was still a man, so she thought, the young capitan wouldn´t be so ashamed...she would be happy to see her crew that cheerful! She would laugh with them, not even knowing _why _they were laughing..! But now, now everything´s changed.

"Aaaw, don´t be jealous...you´ll get such nice things soon, too.." Robin spoke, chuckling silently to himself as he shocked the other girls with that.

They immediately shut up, all happiness from earlier quickly changed into shock.

"Wh-what? Hell, no!" Franky lifted her sunglasses.

"I-I agree with her! I was disgraced enough!" Usopp, shaking her head enthusiastically.

"R-Robin-san..please not..." No, this didn´t come from Sanji...even Robin was stunned, what this gender-change did to Zoro...so shy?

Again, the tall and well-built man had to chuckle at his now female friends.

"Buuuuut...why me? I´m soo young..." Sanji grabbed her cheeks dramatically, throwing herself onto the deck.

Robin put his hairy hands onto his small hips. "Shall we begin, Luffy-san?"

"I-I think I am not ready yet...can I use the bathroom..?" the capitan almost begged. But Robin could see right through the seventeen-years old...in that fact the archeologist didn´t change a bit...not yet at least...

"No. Now show us how a true lady has to walk...or you won´t get any meat at all tonight!" He menaced.

The wannabe-female bit her lip. ´Robin is so mean...´ Then she turned to the crew.

"You don´t let me any choice! I´ll show you a real model-wal- waaah!" before the young woman could finish her sentence, she stumbled over her own feet (mainly ´cause of that damn high-heels...) and landing facedown onto the grassy deck with a loud ´thud´.

Again, the other girls showed no mercy and bursted out in uncontrollable laughing-fits...Robin sweat-dropped as Luffy shakily stood up again, spitting some grass out.

"Hahaha! She looks like a hamster! Are you on a diet..? Well, these green plants are said to be very healthy, but don´t you take it a little too serious?...Eating salat is enough!" Usopp couldn´t hold her tears back anymore.

Robin crossed his arms over his now small-sized chest. "My, my...Nagahana-kun sure is a bit bitchy as a girl, isn´t she..?" he mumbled to herself, finally recognizing a few now-and-then character changes.

Luffy put her nose in the air, snorting. Then she stood there, desperately trying not to shake, and started to walk...

Her crew stayed silent and watched.

Step by step...but it wasn´t as easy as it had looked like when Robin was walking!

And before anyone could say ´Luffy, tense your ass´, the female capitan again fell kissing the ground...

This day, the girls had a lot of fun watching the strawhat girl trying several times ´walking-like-a-laidy´... the seventeen-years-old made it even worse when she began cursing about ´shitty shoes´..

Hours later, Zoro, Usopp and the other three had sore throats and cramps in their stomaches (thereby people say laughter is the best medicine...).

Robin, being the only man with six shrieking and laughing (to make it short: completely insane) girls and not knowing Nami was already asleep onto his desk, slowly got a huge headache. He deeply sighed, putting a hand to his sweating forehead.

"I think we´re getting nowhere...I´ve told you so many times how to move your body right. I even have shown you a couple of times...!" Again, a desperate sigh was heard.

"Okay, since you aren´t able to walk in a sexy way, we will switch to the next lesson." With that, the man got everyone´s attention, even Luffy´s, who had put out the uncomfortable high heels and thrown them into the next edge, stopped swearing and grumbleing for a second.

"Ladys and (not present) Gentleman, the next lesson is: How to clothe like a real girl!"

The little girl group first looked at each other, changing glances, then they all groaned in unison...

**La di da~, another chapter done^^ I hope you liked it ;D **

**And if you have any questions (and if I wrote or explained something incomprehensibly) then please feel free to ask me ;)**

**Review, please :D**


	7. Lesson 3 and a few problems

**Wohoo~ so many reviews! Thanks a lot!**

**JuuichiNoChoushinsei: Hahaha xD I know what you mean and I must say: nor do I^^  
**

**School Escapee: Well, I think he/she would be more female but only a little. Still with this fluffy fur^^ but in this story Brook and Chopper won´t be described so exact, I´ll focus more on the others :)**

**DeathPenguinsOnParade: Thank you :)**

**But you see, the whole body changed and their hormones are upsides down, so I tried to change the personalities a bit ;) **

**cb O chan: You´re right..^^ I think I have to describe their own feelings more :)!**

**Hee hee, you´ll see soon^^**

**kallakkala: Thank you ;D!**

**Alsarnia: Really? That´s a good idea, I´m gonna search too, maybe I´ll get inspirated by it :D**

**kiwifox123: Thanks :D**

**You guys are fantastic :D! I´m so happy~~ thanks again^^**

**Okay, and now let´s start with the next chapter :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**Chapter 7 - Lesson 3 and a few problems**

Sanji deeply sighed, not happy at all. She drew herself around, watching her female body in a mirror.

"That´s not fair.." she murmured. Then she took a quick glance at her friends, all wearing girl´s clothes and watching at themselves.

Again, a deep sigh escaped her dark red lips.

"What´s wrong, cook-san?" Robin suddenly stood beside the blonde, making her jump into the air.

"WAK!" she gasped, gotten more scared as a girl. The tall man chuckled "Gomen, I didn´t want to shock you" he quickly apologiezed.

"S-stop doing that, Robin-ch-..uhm, Robin." the female cook almost said Robin-chan, but in fact, it was heart-breaking for her, she couldn´t bring herself to name a strong and taller man then herself to call ´ - chan´...that just seemed wrong to her.

"I-I...the others all have so..so big boobs, but look at me..." to say that Sanji was embarrassed as she said that was a true understatement. She wanted to dig a deep, dark hole, jump in and hide away from that almost creepy Robin...

In fact, Sanji was the only girl of them that didn´t have such a big chest as Nami´s or Robin´s usual female bodies. And it was depressing for her. That and other things.

"I see. But don´t worry, you can be a nice girl even without b-" the twenty-eight-years-old man started, but the other suddenly cut him off in mid-sentence.

"But what if I don´t want to be a girl?" she complained, completely unhappy of their actual situation.

"I know, I don´t want to be a man either, but..." Robin answered, blushing slightly as he looked at Sanji in underwear.

"What?" Sanji blinked, following Robin´s glance.

"Uh..." now the archaelogis was at a loss of words. So he quickly changed the subject, stopping Sanji from asking another annoying questions. "Anyways, you must show the men that you are confident and strong, and they´ll keep an eye on you, believe me. You need the right appearance to gain the guy´s attention, and then-" again, Sanji cut in.

"But Robin! What do you think? Should I go and search for a boyfriend or what? I don´t want guys looking at my ass, nor having sex with me!" she shrieked, wide-eyed and already forgotten about the fact the archaeologist had blushed at the her body.

"Uhh..yeah, yeah...I guess you´re right.." Robin stuttered unsurely. Sanji rose her curly brow, not quite understand what kind of Robin stood in front of her..what did those hormones do to the usual calm and clever dark-skinned (wo-) man?

"You alright, Robin-chw- ..Robin?" Sanji eyed the other man suspiciously. Something was wrong with him, but what?

"I´m just a little confused, that´s everything.." the archaelogist answered, turning to Franky who was busy with dressing, well you could call it that...in fact the female cyborg had a hell of problems getting herself into another (pink) tight dress of Robin.

"Ah, wait, I´ll help you, cyborg-san.." Robin giggled in his deep voice, almost seeming to be normal again.

Sanji scratched her blond locks, not quite understanding. Then she turned around, looking at herself in the mirror again, and again, she let out a high sigh, collapsing onto the floor. "Thad is jusd nodd faahaair..." she whined desperated, envying the other girls of their bigger chests...she again looked at at herself, wondering why it was her to get a small chest. She sighed.

Sanji then slowly eyed the blue top and the black skirt Nami had given her.

Should I really wear that..? It´s so embarrassing, damn! I´m still a guy, and with all these beauties here...´ Sanji looked around in the room, watching her nakama changing clothes. But in fact, she, to her own surprise, didn´t get a nosebleed as usual when she saw one of the girls in bikinis..

´I need a smoke.´ she thought and went outside, not bothering she only wore a (not fitting) bra and shorts.

"HEY!" Nami yelled, his deep voice echoing through the room. Immediately Luffy and Usopp stopped in their actions, looking at the orange-haired man who glared down at the two.

Usopp and the other girl gulped. " Uh-oh..."

Nami, a shadow above her face, making him even more dangerous looking, stepped forwards. He then slowly pulled a bra that was hanging on Nami´s right ear off, holding it in front of the two scared girls.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell." He slowly spoke. A shiver went through Usopp´s and Luffy´s bodies and both of them found themselves shivering, thightly hugging the other.

Now the whole room was silent, everyone watching the two cowards bibbering onto the floor, clutching onto each other (poor Usopp, her face slowly turning blue at the lack of oxygen), needlessy to say Luffy didn´t even notice she was practicly suffocating her comrade with both hands aroung the curly haired girl´s neck.

"Lu-Lu-Lu..!" Usopp coughed, her eyes rolling back, exposing a white back of the eyes. Luffy nodded scared, not taking her eyes off of Nami, and stottered in return:

"I-I k-k-know..w-w-we´re i-in deep sh-sh-shit..!" Sweat ran down her face, waiting for Nami to hit them.

Nami rose an eyebrow at that, sweatdropping. Then he rose his hand, Luffy instinctly ducked, and Nami...

pointed his index finger out at the two.

"Stop being so childish." he simply spoke, handing the bra over to a very stunned Luffy and a finally again breathing Usopp. "A-a-air..." Usopp sighed, happy about that Luffy eventually put off her (still) strong hands off her.

To say all present people in the room were taken aback by that soft male side of Nami was an understatement. A huge one.

"N-N-nani?" Zoro stuttered, " Usopp and Luffy had a..uh..kind of a ..bra war, shooting one of them at Nami, and all sh..uhm, he does is telling them to stop?" the female swordsman had big questionmarks above her head, not understanding what the hell was wrong with them all. But then she realized something, looking down at herself.

"And besides that, why THE HELL DO I WEAR THAT SHITTY DRESS OF NAMI?" a deep shade of crimson appeared on her cheeks, and when the others turned to her, they all started to laugh very hard seeing the strong swords(wo-)man like an embarrassed little girl. And when Nami asked if he could make to topknots of Zoro´s long hair, this would look cute on her, the poor and ashamed female couldn´t take it anymore.

With a loud ´AAAARGH!´ she raced out of the room, holding her dress up to her hip so she wouldn´t stumble over it. Nami felt a small trail of blood escaping his nose as he (and the others) had a great view at Zoro´s ass. The door was slammed shut and the green-haired woman made a run for it as fast as the dress allowed her to.

"Navigator, your nose is bleeding.." Robin, in his ´male´ modus, told the younger man.

Nami gasped, his eyes wide as plates, and this time it was his turn to run out of the room, ashamed.

"What´s wrong with Nami-bro?" Franky asked irritated. She and Luffy didn´t really understand what was going on with their friends. Usopp just sat there, a knowing smirk onto her face. "We´re not the only one with problems, hee hee.." she commented, looking at the only remainding man in the room.

Robin noticed the other two followed Usopp´s glance, his eyebriw twitching. "Don´t stare like that at me. It´s disgraceful!" With that he stemmed his hands into his hip, posing like a boxer with a dangerous glance at the other three.

"W-wow..male Robin is so scary..." Usopp murmured.

"W-WAAH! RELEASE US, DEMON!" Luffy dramatically fell to her knees, causing Usopp and Franky to copy the capitan´s actions. Unfortunately that comment plus the begging act made Robin even more pissed off.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DEMON?"

"KYAAA! GOMEN!"

**X-X-X**

`What are they doing there? I think I shouldn´t have left Robin all alone with them´ Nami thought. After his awkward nosebleed in the room he raced out of it as fast as possible, unfortunately just to directly bumping into the one who caused this: the female swordsman. Nami´s eyes had widened as he felt more blood coming out of his nose, and he quickly mumbling an apologize, leaving a very irritated Zoro behind. The male Navigator immediately went straight to the bathroom, hiding away from all the beauties.

When he thought back at that, he gulped once more. ´What is wrong with me? I´m getting nosebleed by watching _girls_! I´M A GIRL!

...

...

...

´...ok, ok...well, I used to be one..but I´m not a lesbian, am I?´ he grabbed his head, frustrated. ´Drat, this whole gender swap thing is getting on my nerves...I hope we´ll find this f****** island soon..!´

Outside, on the railling was a slender girl with long blond locks leaning, taking a long and deep inhalte of her cigarette. After a few seconds she blew it out, deeply sighing.

"My beautiful Nami-swan...and my cute Robin-chwan..! What happened to you? What did this shitty cursed lake do to my precious angels?" she didn´t even notice she spoke loud for everyone to hear, but luckily the others were not on the grassy deck. Well, except for Zoro.

The female was sitting with her back leaned onto the mast, carefully listening to Sanji´s awkward words, chuckling to herself. Oh, she would give everything for one of those recording dials of the Skyisland...!

Sanji, not noticing his worst enemy was hearing everything, went on. "Oh, oh,...your beautiful faces, and now, so...so..male! I-I can´t take it...and the worst thing..I DUN´ WANNA ADMIRE THE OTHER MALE-TURNED-FEMALEHEHEE!" with that, she throw her arms over her eyes, falling to the grassy ground, crying her heart out.

Zoro had a hard time holding in the laughers that tried so desperately to get released into the world, biting down onto her tongue. She quickly went away from her place, not wanting to get caught by a depresst _and female _cheese head.

**X-X-X**

"Okay, today everything went wrong! Completely! I and Nami thought about it, and we decided to pretend like this day hasn´t happened. Got it?"

"HAI, Robin-san!" the others, including Nami, saluted in front of the archaelogist.

"Good girls. So now listen carefully! I am going to teach you a lesson!" the tall man grumbled and the others squeezed in shock.

"N-Na-nani..?" Usopp gasped, suddenly scared of the male archaelogist who had changed so much.

The girls and Nami hold onto each other for dear life, full of fear. Suddenly, the dark haired woman spoke again.

"I am going to teach you the third lesson!" Robin yelled, causing everyone to sigh in relieve. No punishment, thank godness...

Robin, noticing the sudden mood change from scared and respectfull to relieved and uncaring to what Robin said. He grumbled, getting everyone´s attention.

"SO PAY ATTENTION!" he yelled angrily, causing the girls and Nami to gulp in fear.

Again, they saluted. "H-hai, ROBIN-SAN!"

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Sorry, it´s really short! I will make the next one longer! ;D**

**I hope you liked it :D**

**Please review~ :)!**


	8. Successfulness, thanks to Robinsensei!

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews~~! ;DD *hugs you all* **

**Midnight Ghost: oh yes, (s)he is almsost like female Nami now^^**

**Alsarnia: You´re good^^ I´ve actually planned on writing something like this :) you´ll see^^**

**kallakkala: Hehe^^ no need to thank me^^ I have to thank you for reviewing ;D**

**PoemLuver: Thank you :D**

**cb O chan: Oh, you will see soon :)**

**Okay, let´s start with the 8th chappie ;D**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, bla bla, I-do-not-own-One-Piece (I wish I would^^)**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 8 -****Successfulness, thanks to Robin-sensei!**

´Okay, Sanji-chan, now concentrate.´ the blond cook blinked and stopped for a moment. Did she call herself ´chan´ just now..? She sighed. How worse could it go? Was she getting a nosebleed by looking at herself in the mirror? Sanji quickly abandoned that thoughts of herself, shaking her head.

She gulped, befor she, clenching fists, stepped through the door of a bar. Immediately, all two eyes were set on her, glancing down to the toe, up to the short white skirt, to the dark blue low-cut top. Most of the men didn´t need to look up further, for them the only thing that count was: big boobs. And this girl certainly didn´t have these. So, without taking a single glance at the cute face of female Sanji, they all turned around, showing no interest in her.

Sanji noticed this and her face went dark red like a tomato. This acting of these half drunk, ugly bastards who didn´t even give a damn if their faces were clean-shaved, brought the female cooks blood to boil. Now she was pissed.

But the second Sanji inhaled the stuffy air just to burst out and throw them all of her anger and hate with such a power right into their disgusting faces, she remembered something Robin, uhm..-san had told her not too long ago...

This one sentence he hammered into the now-girls head´s: _You are a fuckin´ girl now, so act like one! _

She shivered at that thought. Yep, Robin-san really has changed. A lot. _Not as primitive and disgraceful as before, damn it! _shot through her head. Oh yeah, that was a long lesson... she sweat-dropped at that flashback.

´All right, now I´ll show you how graceful I can be - without a big chest!´ with that, she went in like Robin taught her to go.

` Right - left - right - left - ...` Sanji, with high heels of course, walked perfectly. If you didn´t know she had been a man for her whole live until only it changed a few days ago, you would´ve believed this girl was, well, a girl. A real hot one, maybe a model or something..

´...sigh, it´s okay, it´s okay, just don´t stumble...´ Sanji smiled as she got the attention from before back, but this time it was more interest in the men´s glances. ´Ha ha. I´m so good, they are all looking at me!´ she walked through the room, passing a few blinking men who were busy with staring at Sanji´s sexy ass moving perfectly.

´Don´t worry, you are almost there...now, lay your hands at the bar table, look the keeper in the eyes..waiting...waiting... and now give him a cool wink..` she did as she thought, making the bar keeper, a tall and well-build young man with short black hair and brown eyes, gasp. Sanji grinned inwardly, throwing her long and curly hair back.

"Wh-what´s your name..?" the bar keeper asked shyly. Sanji turned her head to the floor, staring at it for a moment, and then she slowly looked up at him, an attractive look on her face. That made the young and good looking man blush. ´W-wow..´ he (and most of the men in the bar) thought.

Now they all regretted their decision from before this girl wasn´t interesting. Sanji was, now they could see it. `Heh, too late, guys, too late...´ the female smirked to herself, grabbing into her pockets and pulling a cigarette out. Even if Sanji was a girl now, she couldn´t get used to a life without smoking. She quickly lit her cigarette, puffing the hot smoke out, directly into the bar keeper man´s face who gulped.

"I´m Sanjina...(she almost had said her real name, but the male archaelogist had told them before not to use them, that would be...strange to have men names for girls), but you can call me just Sanij, if you want."

The bar keeper was stunned. Such a beautiful girl...finally he found his words again and told Sanji his name. "I-I´m Masaru (1)..n-nice to meet y-you.." he stuttered.

"Oh yes, it is." Sanji smirked.

Robin laughed a deep laugh, not able to be heard for Sanji or anyone else in the bar.

"I guess, _mission walking like a girl_ was a good success.. so my last teaching about this and flirting helped... I hope the others do just as well as she did..!"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Of course. Do not hesitate to contact me!" Usopp was talking to a young man at her age. He had blond hair and blue eyes. A few freckles were to be seen at his nose. All in all, he looked very nice. But said boy was a little taken aback at the way the other girl was talking.

He was skating along the streets when he accidentally came across this good looking girl called Usaipa (lol^^). He was immediatley amazed of her. This boy known as Kin (2) at once took all of his courage and introduced himself to the young curly-haired girl. Usopp smiled at Kin, smirking to herself.

´Robin was so right...mission flirting would be a great success...´ she laughed to herself. In fact, the whole street was paying attention at Usopp. The seventeen-years-old looked really attractive with her short green dress and her hair tied together. A perfect woman. And one thing he really loved about her the most: Kin was surprised to hear how this girl was talking.

So...civilized...! as he thought. Kin truly thought he had found his one and only love. `Today´s my lucky day, I guess..!´

The nice girl known as Usopp thought back when Robin finally had completely changed, letting that male, dark side of him taking advantage of his usual nice and quiet side. ´Yes, thanks to a special male archaelogist who kept yelling at me how to express myself like a nice girl...´

_What are you saying? Shit? DON´T USE THAT KIND OF WORDS ANYMORE, YOU HEAR ME? _

Robin appeared to be really scary as a male, reminded Usopp of an all well-known orange-haired girl who used to be like that...but Robin really knew how to win a boy´s heart..! she thought, smirking. Then she turned around to Kin who was non-stop looking at her.

"Okay, then!" Usopp said smiling. "May I ask where your house is?"

"Mission _talking like a girl_, a complete success!" the dark-skinned watched as the two went to Kin´s nice house.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"FUCK OFF!"

BAM! The poor man got to know the girl´s unexpected strong fist. Right into the face.

He flew to the ground, unconscious.

An gasp followed by an ´Ouch! That must´ve hurt!´ was heard from the big group of people. Of men. They all stood around a special dark-haired girl, a pissed expression on her beautiful face. A small scar under her left eye emphasized that dangerous looking face even more. No word was dared to say.

But then, the young girl rose her voice which echoed through the crowd, sending small shivers down everyone´s spine.

"Okay! Now you see, I don´t like being stared at my ass or my boobs. And I don´t like BEING TOUCHED THERE! So don´t. you. dare. do. that. again. unless. I. allow. you. to. GOT-THAT-INFORMATION?" Luffy talked like she was speaking to a little kid, slowly and clearly. And loudly...

Luffy snorted and turned around, walking in a somewhat bichy and provocative way. The men were looking at her again, couldn´t help but drool at that view of a woman. And who could blame them?

The female capitan, who turned out to be a real bitch, but sexy, as a female, wore a real short skirt that barely covered her ass, high heels that made her legs look longer, and a top with a very low neckline, giving a great view of her breasts, but not too much of them. Poor guys, Luffy thought with a smirk, slowly walking away.

The men, blushing deep crimson, wanted to say something, anything to stop her, just to find they were completely speechless.

´What a powerwoman´ , one of them thought, licking his lips as he stepped out of the crowd, in front of Luffy. Said girl rose a brow, looking bored. Inwardly she smirked.

"Hey there, lil´ girl. What´s ya nam´?" he babbled in a deep voice. Luffy took a closer look at the man. He looked like he was about twenty, maybe a bit older, had light brown hair that went to his chin and ice blue eyes that stared onto Luffy´s chest. Then his eyes went up to her face, smirking in an arrogant way at the girl.

All the other boys and men around them sighed in defeat. "That was it. Now she´s his."

"Let´s go home."

"We have no chance."

And things like that were said. Then one of them said what Luffy wanted to know. "This guy is the most popular and envied in the whole city! All girls want to be his girlfriend, but he´s said to be still single.. I guess now he made his choice.." it sounded disappointed.

When the capitan of the strawhats took a closer look at the macho in front of her, she saw that he was in fact attractive and well-built, but Luffy wasn´t really interested. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She couldn´t afford to say no, Robin told her before. Plus, this guy looked really rich...Robin will love that.

Luffy deeply inhaled.

And slowly rose her leg. The macho before her rose a brow, smirking self-confident to himself.

"Whaddare ya doin´?" he wanted to know, and the answer came instantly in form of a hard kick right into his face. Completely stunned by this action, he had no time to block or duck, and laid on his butt, hard.

The men stopped in their movements and gasped at this sight. There were two things they very amazed of. 1) this was the first time the most popular guy of the whole island was getting his ass kicked _by a girl_(!) and 2) they had a great view at that what was under the skirt. A nosebleed was the consequence for the staring men.

But at the moment Luffy didn´t give a damn about that. She walked towards the macho on the ground and gripped him with a strong force that brook no dissent onto the collar and glared at him. The macho widened his eyes and gulped. What was wrong with that lil´ slut..? But he didn´t dare to say that aloud, of course..

"YOU!" Luffy hissed at him. "Don´t you know that you have to be more polite in front of a girl? SHOW ME MORE RESPECT!"

"H-hai, ma´m!" the scared guy spoke, pale as a sheet.

"Good. And, " Luffy added, still not letting go of the sweating guy who was just staring at her chest he could see great in his position. "Showing respect means telling your own name first, not asking for the others! Introduce yourself! Maybe I´m willing to tell you my name, just maybe, if you´re really lucky! Now c´mon!"

Finally, she released the guy who gaped at her. Never in his whole life has someone, especally a girl, been so rude to him! But she was hot...

"Uh..yeah, sure, I´m really sorry, young lady!" he bowed and Luffy nodded with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "My name is Kyo (3). May I ask what that beautiful name of yours is?" he asked as polite as possible. The strawhat girl smirked with a brow rosed, her hands in her hips.

"Better. My name is...Luffaya.." she scratched her head. Luffy certainly didn´t like calling herself that, but Robin told her to do so, so...she had no choice, really.

Probably Robin was listening, perhaps even watching..

"Why don´t we go and talk at your home, hm? How does that sound?" she asked with a fat smirk on her face. Kyo immediately blushed and stood up, trying to act as cool as possible. "Y-yes, sure. Come with me, this way. I have one of the biggest houses here, you´ll like it!"

With that, the two disappeared around the edge, leaving a bunch of jealous men behind.

"Mission _dressing like a girl_, success!" a male voice whispered and an eye and an ear disappeared from one of the men´s backs.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ne, Brooke, do you think it was a good idea of Robin?" Chopper asked, unsurely of the male archaelogist´s idea.

The reindeer, Nami and the skeleton had stayed alone at the Thousand Sunny, not allowed to go with the girls to the city. They had docked on the next island to buy more food and to...

"I don´t know, Chopper-san. After all, we´re pirates.." Brooke spoke. "And we need the money.."

After a short and tensed pause, Nami began to speak.

"But I don´t like the idea of earning money like...this. It´s really bitchy just to twist boys around their little fingers and then robbing them after giving them sleeping pills. It´s just...not the right way for our boys-turned-girls..and besides that, how do you think the boys would feel if they found out their true love was just there to steal money? To betray them? To use them like this?"

Hard to believe, but these words really came out of Nami´s mouth. But Chopper and Brooke were already used to that male soft side of the navigator.

They sighed. There was one thing all of them feared the most. But none of the three wanted to say it aloud.

_What if our boys-turned-girls really fall in love with their victims...?_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**(1) Masaru = victory (he is self-confident to win every girl´s heart if he wants to)**

**(2) Kin = gold (because of his golden hair^^)**

**(3) Kyo = appreciation (he has the appreciation of every girl in the town, the macho he is xD)**

**Wow, I had so much fun writing this :D**

**The next chapter will come soon! And then I´m going to describe Franky and Zoro, sorry you two, you didn´t appear in this chapter..I really wanted to write about all of you, but this turned out longer as planned, so you´ll be in the next, I promise!**

**Comments are always welcome :DD**


	9. How embarrassing!

**Hello everyone who decided to read this story~! :D**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed! You are amazing~! ;D**

**Midnight Ghost: Hehe xD coming soon^^**

**kallakkala: Oh yes...xD but at the moment, I´m planning something else with them..^^**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Thank you^^**

**cb O chan: Don´t worry, she is still Zoro after all..xD**

**Alsarnia: Haha xD I don´t know if I think what you think is going to happen, but I hope you won´t be too disappointed if it´s not what you are thinking (so many ´thinking´, it´s getting confusing xD) **

**I´m very motivated thanks to you guys :D**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Chapter 9 - H-how embarrassing!**

Franky smiled, trying to be as sexy as possible.

But she failed at imitaiting one of Robin´s ´how-to-be-an-absolutely-adorable-woman-with-a-sexy-smile´ smile in the man´s ´**f**inally-a-**l**ovable-and-not-an-**i**rritated-**r**ookie-or-**t**imid-**i**ncorrect-**n**erdlike-**g**irl - lesson, short for F.L.I.R.T.I.N.G-lesson (Franky actually got a hell of confused with them and their names).

This brought the elder man in front of her into laughers.

´She´s really, really cute! Trying to be sexy for me, but just being so cute..!` he thought. He had short and curly brown hair, an three-days beard and green eyes. He was well-built and wore a blue sleeveless shirt and long grey trousers.

He had introduced himself as Raidon (3), the name seemed to fit him very well. His deep voice was like a loud growl, like a thunder...

but he seemed to be very nice and polite. That was a big plus for him. Besides that, Robin had told them just to take a man, a _rich_ man, no matter what he was like or what he looked like.

So Franky did as she was told. She ´accidentally´ ,of course, ran into a man who looked rich in the cyborgs opinion. She had quickly apologized and introduced herself, Franka, not knowing Raidon had noticed Franky ( or Franka in that case xD ) had planned on bumping into him.

But the tall man was amused at the woman´s behaviour and invited her to a drink at his home.

Franky, thinking the man fell for her assumed ´charme´, smirked proudly to herself, following the other in her high-heels, a way too tight white dress and a lot of make-up on her face to hide her cyborg-self.

´Bingo!´ the female cyborg wanted to cheer out loudly, but quickly stopped herself from doing so, hoping Raidon hadn´t noticed.

Robin, being the observer he was, slipped back behind the edge he was hiding, a smirk on his face. ´ My girls are doing a great job, after all...`

then he turned around. ´Let´s see how swordswoman is doing..´

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

Zoro ran through the streets. She didn´t bother with paying attention to her black dress, otherwise the nineteen-years-old would notice her dress wasn´t cuppiyng her pants anymore, after all, she was really fast. But Zoro, her long hair flowing in the wind, became a little suspicious as a lot of people, men, were looking at her and screaming things she didn´t understand.

She frowned as she slowly noticed that practically everyone in the street was paying attention to her, cheering for her. Zoro rose a brow, looking down on herself, still racing along the street. And when she saw why she was the center of attention right now, she blushed deep crimson, squeaking in a high tone, making a sound like a hungry little guinea pig.

The people laughed, whistling at her.

´That is a nightmare´ she thought with wide eyes and before she knew it, she bumped against something soft, landing onto her butt.

Zoro groaned, rubbing her head, all shyness forgotten for a moment. But it immediately came back with all of it might, as she looked up at that object, that barricade, she ran against. And it was in fact just as worse as a barricade:

A fat man, Zoro would name him the ´ton-man´ later, with a cheeky grin (needless to say mentioned man was absolutely disgusting with his salvia running down his lips and that many black- and whiteheads on his face, arms and legs...) and an half-melted icecream in his hands.

For a small moment, the green-haired girl was completely frozen, not able to move. She gasped in shock.

Then the man laughed, his half-styled blond hair, that touched his fat shoulders, throwing back in an arrogant movement. He grinned, benting down so that he was only a few inches away from Zoro´s shocked face that was as white as a sheet. Suddenly, the man made a grimace, wanting to press his lips onto Zoro´s and made a face as if saying ´kiss me, sweetheart´.

The men around them laughed and screamed things like ´take her down!´. Zoro ignored them.

Fortunately, the swordswoman had very good reflexes, jumping away with a high yelp, clearly showing disgust.

Zoro let an awkward ´KYAAAA! DON`T COME NEAR ME!´ out and ran for it.

The fat man didn´t have the time to stop in his kissing motions and went forwards, directly kissing the old woman that was behind Zoro onto the lips. Said woman smirked wiht narrowed eyes at the fat ton who was kissing her. Before the man, who was horried about what had happened, could back away, the small but surprisingly woman grabbed him onto his collar and brought him to her house not far away from there.

Helplessly the fat man glanced at the other men for help, but the others simply enjoyed the sight.

After all, granny Ai (1) was famous for her love for the fat man called Futotta (2)...

She slowly gulped, hiding behind an edge far, far away from that abnormal scenario, completely out of breath. Sweat was running down her still pale face.

"Th-that was definitely o-one of m-my most awkward e-expiriences in my wh-whole l-life..." she stuttered to herself, a hand over her huge breast.

"Don´t worry, I won´t tell cheese-head or the others." an amused deep voice from behind suddenly made Zoro tense. Shocked half-to death, face even more pale if that was possible, she turned around, preparing for the worst.

But luckily it was just the tall archaelogist called Robin in a dark shirt and long black trousers. He chuckled to himself.

"Zoro...oops, sorry, Zoriana of course.." *evil laugh*, *Zoro blushes* "...that was fun to watch, but I can reassure you, I will keep it as a secret."

The swordswoman, her swords still on her hip, snorted slightly. And from that moment she knew it for sure: They all had changed, not only their body but the characters too...completely.

Could she trust Robin now as he was? Zoro wasn´t sure, but didn´t say anything.

Suddenly, Robin smiled his mysterious smile as he looked at something behind Zoro. "Now do as I told you before." he whispered. Zoro frowned at the man, quickly turning around.

To her surprise, an 1, 60 meters tall man with glasses smiled to her. He chuckled as she saw the girl´s shocked face and began to speak.

"Don´t worry, it´ll go fast and won´t hurt...much!"

Zoro, being the shy, timid girl as she was, shrieked and turned around to Robin for help, but said man wasn´t there anymore...

Zoro´s eyes widened. "R-ROBIIIIN!"

´Sh-shit..! I can already see the headline in the newspaper!

_Young and beautiful girl raped and killed by a... swot... _!´

Zoro screamed at that thought and as she saw the weird guy coming nearer with a grin, shutting her eyes...

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**(1) Ai = love**

**(2) Futotta = fat**

**(3) Raidon = God of thunder**

**^^Couldn´t think of better names *shrugges***

**Sorry, sorry! I´m so sorry for the cliff-hanger! But I really hope you enjoyed it ;D**

**Pls review :D**


	10. It could turn out wrong

**Thanks, thanks, thanks for the reviews :)!**

**cb O chan: oh yeah, poor Zoro..^^ but don´t worry :)**

**kallakkala: That´s great^^ Yeah, I know...*evil laugh* muhahaha~... *cough, cough* okay, back to the reviews..^^**

**Midnight Ghost: Hehe^^ Who knows xD I guess I´m to blame, but I didn´t have any better ideas how to name him and thought this one would fit him just perfectly xD**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Enjoy your Ramen!^^ Well, what would you do if you saw a reindeer-like-woman on the street? I would make a run for it (or ask for an autograph after recognizing this was Chopper xD) **

**So I think, as hard as it may sound, no man would go out with her...poor Chopper...**

**Alsarnia: Well...you´ll see xD hehe, okay^^**

**Enjoy it~! :DD**

**Disclmaier: I don´t own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter 10 - It **_**could**_** turn out wrong...**

Zoro sweated. A lot. The girl still had her eyes shut tight, not daring to open them. She could feel the heat of the man´s breath on her arm.

For a short moment, Zoro had to think back to a special archaelogist and for a short amount of time the madness won against the fear and the swordswoman went pissed at Robin. How could he let her all alone in a small and lone alley with this perverted...

And then, her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt it...

Someone grabbing her...and doing something to her arm...

Zoro began to scream in panic. She immediately opened her eyes in shock and fear, pulled her arm back and kicked the surprised man right into the gut as hard as she could in her position. Said man flew backwards by the hard inpact and landed onto his ass.

He didn´t expect this girl to be so strong..!

But hey, she was still Zoro after all, as a boy or a girl didn´t matter, she was still strong.

The nerds´ glasses landed onto the ground, shattered into pieces. The man winced at the pain from the kick and tried to stand up on shaky legs. The nerd looked like he was going to collapse every minute, but surprisingly he managed to stay still. Zoro on the other side was panting in short breathes, crawling backwards until her back made contact with the dirty wall behind her.

_I will never ever forgive you, Robin...!_

"Wh-what a-are you p-planning t-to do to m-me?" she stuttered in fear. Her glance wandered to her arm where the man had touched her. She couldn´t see anything wrong and her emerald eyes at once shot back at the nerd. Mentioned man was at his feet again, rubbing his hurt gut.

"Sorry, little miss. Did I shock you?" he asked almost in a whisper, his voice gentle. Zoro caught her breath and frowned. Now he had shocked her again.

"Wh-what..?" Miss? Why was he talking like this now?

"I heard someone with a deep voice talking to you, and I thougt it had to be a man. And then I thought you were in trouble, after all it isn´t so good to be in an alley all alone with a man, and went to check up on you.

But, to my surprise, I found you alone, the man had already left." now he was slowly nearing, pointing to Zoro´s arm which Zoro´s glance slowly followed. "I saw this bruise on your right arm and just wanted to...vet it..." he looked rather unsure, scratching the back of his head in bashfulness.

To say Zoro was irritated at that answer was a complete understatement. Slowly, the tight grip of fear around her throat began to loose. She gulped once more to get fully rid of it and ta-daa: it worked.

"Who...are you?" she asked in a shy but stronger voice than earlier.

The nerd grinned. "How uncorrect of me...my name is Akira (1). What is your name?" he asked as polite as possible, making a small bow and looked at her full of expectation. Zoro needed a second to pull her confused mind toghether and figure out what the strange man just had said. So he wasn´t going to hurt her...?

Then, finally, an answer was heard.

"Uh..yeah, I´m Zor..iana. Nice to meet you" Zoro tried to use one of Robin´s set phrases which he had told them when to say.

The nerd grinned even more. "Oh, it´s a pleasure to meet _you, my sweetheart!_!" Okay, now _that _was weird...

Zoro narrowed her eyes at the stranger. Honestly, what was wrong with this guy? And the green-haired beauty was sure this was somewhat familiar to her...

Less than a second passed and Zoro knew where she had heard it more than one thousand times before... ERO-COOK.

She snorted deprecatingly, not wanting to remember that wannabe-cook right now. Zoro sighed. Great. She was pretty sure someone there, at that she inwardly pointed to the blue sky, had a grudge against the swordswoman. (S)he had to be punished in form of a Sanji-like-man. ´That´s my doom...haunted by an perverted love guy..´ she grimmly thought.

Plus, she had the feeling something wasn´t quite right here, but wasn´t sure how to figure out, what it was. After a short pause she decided to drop the thought.

Maybe it was just because she was too wary like Robin had said.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Akira asked carefully, still standing there with eyes so narrowed you couldn´t almost see them anymore and one foot on top of his already shattered glasses. The nerd didn´t even notice that.

The swordswoman grumbled something in return, all shyness and timidness forgotten for a moment. She didn´t like being called scared and that she was indeed afraid of Akira back then she would never admit. Never. So she answered something very Zoro-like.

"I wasn´t afraid or scared of you!"

Akira just shaked his head with a smile. "Of course you weren´t." Then he realized something: "Oh and by the way...do you have any idea where my glasses are? I can´t find them! I am as good as blind without them!" helplessy he waved his arms around and as he took one step forwards he stumbled over his feet, just as to demonstrate his blindness and almost hit the ground. Almost, if Zoro hadn´t caught him right there.

"Oh, thank you very much my darling! You-you saved me! I´ll..I´ll be forever grateful!"

Zoro thought the guy in her arms would start to cry every second, but luckily the man´s eyes stayed as dry as they were.

´Good grief...´ shot through the girl´s head and she gulped, slowly letting go of the other and stepped a good step back. No, she wasn´t scared anymore. This was the safe distance, just in case.

Akira was told about his destroyed glasses and despite his tries to take the glasses home and repair them, his sight didn´t get any better. Surprisingly.

Zoro and the nerd were at his home. The swordswoman didn´t know why she was making all this, it causes her a headache. Oh, wait, it was because the-one-archaelogist said so..man, Robin really took on the Nami-role! This sucks!

But when she thought about it, Akira wasn´t that _bad_... at that, said man turned around and grinned like an idiot at his guest. And Zoro burst out in laughers. That sight was just too hilarious! Akira had desperately tried to repair his oh-so-beloved glasses no matter what, but it was simply shattered to pieces. Many pieces... and the rim of them were very out of form...to make it short: The glasses looked like they had accidentally been thrown into the washing machine. A few pieces of glass still were falling down every now and then.

And when Akira saw that beautiful sight in front of him, he had to smile. Now he wasn´t allowed to make a mistake, or everything was over...

that´s what they had learned.

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYXY**

"WE´RE BAAAAAACK! NAAMI! CHOOOPER! BROOK! ROOOBIIIN!"

The kitchen door opened with a loud ´crack´ and called persons stepped out, one after one, exited.

"GUYS! Finally, I was already a little worried." Chopper squealed happily at the females. Brook laughed her ´yohohoo~´ (which sounded even more funnier in that high tone). Nami just looked at them, saying nothing. The orange-haired-man didn´t even smile at them.

Robin smirked proudly at the small group of girls on the deck. At his pupils.

"Why don´t you come in and show us what you got today?" he asked as he pointed towards the kitchen table.

"Maan, besides that, I´m starving! All what I got from that Kyo guy was a few dry cookies.." Luffy whined in a high tone of voice. The others agreed with nodding and stepped in.

"I´ll make you something, my...friends. He he he.." Sanji almost would have said ´my darlings´ as an old reflex when she used to adress girls like that. But this time was over now. At least for the next few days, until they would reach that damned island...

Zoro eyed the cook irritated, but didn´t say anything.

Then Robin wanted to know how it was. The girls smiled at each other a little shyly, then they began to tell about ´their boyfriends´.

Brook and Chopper had to laugh all the time, but the male navigator didn´t find it a bit funny. It was worrying though. The females spoke highly of their men, even though the others didn´t notice that. They acted as if they didn´t give a damn about them, but Nami knew better.

Normally it would have been Robin to notice that, but now that he was more focused on the money he didn´t notice. Nami sighed. Hopefully I am wrong.. he thought sadly.

And now was the time the male archaelogist at once recognized the empty pockets of his pupils. He frowned slightly mad at them.

"That´s really nice and everything, but where, where is the money you were supposed to steal?" he asked in a stern voice. Suddenly the air around them tensed and the heavy atmosphere pressed down onto the females.

"Uhh..." Zoro intelligently commented, not daring to say anything.

"Yeah...ya know, it´s..." but Usopp didn´t seem to find the right words and she curled a whisp of her hair up on her index finger in thought.

"We didn´t want to take their money away." Luffy simply put it as it was, looking bored at her coloured and longer nails. Of course that was something they were forced to do before by Robin. Everyone of them had longer nails than usual and they all had special colours. Zoro´s were green, Sanji´s yellow, Franky´s light blue and Luffy´s red. Usopp had her nails coloured white. First, they thought it was embarrassing, but now they kinda liked it.

Robin´s blood was about to boil. So they hadn´t done what he had ordered them to do? That´s unforgiveable!

The tall man was about to say something, but fortunately the female cyborg was faster and saved the evening with that.

"Luffy-sis meant, we didn´t want to take their money away yet. We should wait one or two days more, then we will know for sure where most of their money is hidden."

She quickly explained, which liftened the atmosphere a little and Robin (the others, too) began to relax again. That did make sense to him. Even though Luffy (surprise, surprise..) and Chopper didn´t understand what Franky was saying, they where relieved the archaelogist was more calm now.

"Okay, if you need more time, then you´ll get more. But only these two days, ´kay?"

They all, expect Robin, sighed deeply before they answered in unison. "Haai, Robin!"

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

After the very tasty dinner they all went to back quickly. They were truly exhausted by the events of today.

Robin went to bed, smirking to himself, with a quick comment to Nami.

"I think you should shave yourself again, tomorrow. I can see a bit of your orange beard again."

Nami blinked and immediately touched his cheeks. And indeed, Robin was right...

"That´s so stupid, every two days I can go and shave myself...as a girl I didn´t have to do that every second day with my legs! After all, I didn´t need to have perfect clean-shaved legs in long trousers! But this is right in my face where everyone sees it instantly!" he whined. "And then the chest! It´s so...hairy! Just as my legs! It´s getting on my nerves." Nami fell silent as if he was thinking which words to use next and Robin inwardly hoped the other young man would shut up finally so that he could get to sleep. But he was hoping for nothing.

The other male seemed to have find his words again. "And that´s only the beginning! The main thing that makes me almost depressed is that...flat chest..! I guess I´ll never get used to that...when I was still a girl I almost couldn´t see my toes, but now...that´s completely strange." he murmured in a deep voice.

Robin sighed. Somehow he could understand how Nami was feeling, but he wasn´t in the mood to talk right now. He was very tired.

"You´ll see, one day you won´t even notice you have been a woman before." Robin whispered as gentle as possible, almost back to his usual self, but just almost.

Nami snorted, before he answered unsurely: "That´s exactly what I fear."

_´Boys cabin´: _

"Tell me the truth: Why didn´t you steel any money from your ´boys´?" Chopper asked. A short pause followed. Then Brook began to speak quietly.

"Is it...because you feel something for them?" she carefully asked as polite as possible.

The others really weren´t sure themselves.

"It..I don´t know.." Usopp stuttered unsurely. She stared at the ceiling above her, lost in thoughts of the nice guy called Kin.

"We all had a great day, we all got to know nice guys. But there isn´t anything between us, okay?" Luffy said. She didn´t believed in her own words, but she wanted this discussion to stop. And it worked, no more questions were asked.

This night everyone of the females slept bad. They all felt strange...what was this feeling? They didn´t want to be in love with the guys. They were guys! Yeah, ok, used to be guys, but with heart they were still proud. That proud shouldn´t be crushed by kissing an other guy. No. No way!

This evening all the girls (except the skeleton and the female doctor of course) silently promised to themselves that they would never never kiss a guy.

Not these guys! Not Masaru, Kin, Kyo, Raidon or Akira. Nononono.

If they thought about it a little, they came to the result the feeling they had for them wasn´t love and the females were reliefed and scared at the same time. Scared, because they feared the other feeling.

It was some kind of...

... feeling attached to them - which _could_ turn out as love.

**YXYXYXXXYXYXYXYX**

**(1) Akira = intelligent**

**Hope you enjoyed this =)**

**Reviews are gladly welcomed~ :DD**


	11. GOOD GRIEF

**Ah, I´m so sorry for the long wait! **

**Thank you for the reviews~! **

**kallakkala: Of course it is, I know^^ I just wanted to show that not only the boys-turned-girls have problems ;) but today there will be a big girl problem the ´girls´ have to deal with...xD**

**Midnight Ghost: Yeah...maybe it sounded strange, but Akira is actually really nice to Zoro, so you see Zoro doesn´t give a damn about the look of Akira ;) but something will change, don´t worry^^**

**whiterosetenshi: Sorry, but I don´t really like the pairing LuffyxLucci...In my opinion they´re enemies to death, after all Lucci tried to kill Robin and that is one thing Luffy would never forgive him. I´m really sorry, but no..besides that, I have my special plans with the boys, they´re playing a special role in this story...;)**

**Alsarnia: Aww, thank you very much ;) I´m really glad you like the story this much :D**

**Please enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter 11 - GOOD GRIEF**

The next day, a peaceful and warm one, the crew decided to take a day off. A short pause would help them regain their strength for once. And luckily Robin agreed to not meet their ´victims´ today...

After all, it had been very stressful for the whole crew for the past week. First, the annoying and stupid (in their opinions) gender swap, then the lessons, for both the teachers and the pupils stressful, and last but not least the difficult planning of how to get to much money. Though it was most Robin´s idea how to get to money and the rest of the crew _had_ to agree with him.. otherwise the male archaelogist would´ve gotten really, really angry and this was something none of the others wanted to deal with - the tall man was even scarier than female Nami, and that is reason enough to follow the black-haired man´s orders.

So Luffy thought it would be perfect for a hot and very long shower. She loved that a lot and today there was no one who would disturb her. At least she thought so,

but well, at the beginning it was absolutely calm and everything was just fine. But then, something happened none of the two would ever forget...

"Aaaah...this is great, it has the perfect temperature..." Luffy slowly let herself slid into the large tube filled with hot water. Despite the fact that she got weak, though not as weak as in salt water, she enjoyed it. But the female capitan had to be careful not to fall asleep in it, otherwise she would probably drown in it. But Luffy had promised the others, especially an unusal worried Navigator, she wouldn´t fall asleep.

She sighed as she thought back at the strange island where everything had begun - where the whole misery had started. ´Why on earth did we have to go swimming in that damned lake? The ocean would´ve been only a few hundred meters away! But no, we had to choose the lake..´

Again, a sigh was heard. Even if she and the other girls didn´t show, or at least tried not to show it, they all were pretty pissed at the fact to be girls now and certainly didn´t feel comfortable in their new bodies.

She had often discussed and talked with the other ´now-girls´ about their problems and feelings. For example Usopp had once whined about the stupid huge chest they all, except for Sanji who was offended that she didn´t have such a ´monster chest´as the others, the reindeer Chopper and, of course, Brook, joined in complaining.

Usopp had said it wasn´t easy to lay on your stomach without making your boobs hurt and that was something they all had to deal with. Or, as Franky had said, when the cyborg wanted to dance to express her ´super feelings´ as she called it, her breast always swung around and made her feel uneasy. That lead to something no one would have excepted of her: She stopped dancing! But well, after all, the whole crew had changed after that incident that happened to change their character and mixed around with their hormones.

And so it came that Franky became more silent, unusual for her.

Luffy thought about something else she heard the other girls complain about.

"I don´t want to be a woman anymore! It is getting on my nerves..I feel so..so weak!" Sanji had said back then, half crying, half angry. Franky had nodded and Zoro and Luffy had silently agreed. It was in the night before they went to meet their victims.. and as the night before the now girls shared a room and took the chance to talk to each other.

There was no way they would go to Robin or to Nami with their problems! Robin wouldn´t understand it in his casual state now and Nami would act like a worried hen did when one of her chicked got lost, even if he was a man now. Nami had become more worried and quiet. Now the male navigator wouldn´t even think of hitting one of his nakama which was really difficult to get used to.

So if one of them told Nami about having problems with their breasts and not wanting to wear an uncomfortable bra, he would probably go completely crazy and hug them they would be afraid of being suffocated in his tight grip - no no no, no way they would go and ask them for help!

And after all, they still had each other. Luckily. So they could ask each other for help or advice and everyone of the now girls was fine with it. And surprisingly even Sanji and Zoro (!) got along with each other nicely. Luffy sighed again.

Everything has changed...

And she knew very well that even herself, her usual happy-go-lucky, crazy and naiv character had changed a lot. Now she was so...bitchy. Yes, that seemed the right word.

Bitchy. Bitchy. Bitchy.

Luffy kept repeating it in her mind. She wasn´t sure why she did this, but maybe she needed to do it just to realize she really has changed. But maybe this silent repeating was just a side effect of her weakness towards water. And don´t forget, girl or not, Luffy had a slow mind.

The capitan shaked her head to get rid of these thoughts. She went through this for the past few days and just wanted to get rid of every single thought in her head. She simply wanted to clear her mind. Besides, she would only get a headache of thinking so much...!

But she couldn´t help it, the thoughts came from nowhere.

What would Shanks say if he knew from that? Luffy´s tired and almost bored expression changed into that of amusement and she had to chuckle at the thought.

Shanks would probably laugh his ass off if he knew...hopefully the red haired capitan would never find out about that. Otherwise he wouldn´t stop making fun of Luffy about that..

Luffy sweat dropped at that. And what would Ace say? Nothing, Ace is dead. Luffy thought bitterly. She could still feel the pain in her heart when she thought about her precious brother and what had happened back at Marineford.

But _if_ he knew...? Yep, Ace would become even more over proctective about his now little sister...

And what would the family or friends of her crew say? She thought of Zeff, Sanji´s...kind of foster father. He and the whole restaurant would roll on the floor, holding their stomaches for laughing. Poor Sanji...

Luffy chuckled again. But the hapiness quickly vanished and was replaced by bad temper. Luffy became more and more pissed, every day and no one could really tell, why. Of course, the gender swap bla bla. But like this?

Pretty shitty, as Sanji had put it. And the blond girl was right. Their whole situation was indeed shitty and they wished they could find this damned island as fast as possible. But they had to be patient. First, they needed money for buying proviant and other things the crew needed. Second, they had to find out more about the island. And third, they had to _find_ it again, the most difficult part ot it.

After an hour or so, as the water in the tube got cold, Luffy had had enough of it and slowly and carefully not to slip onto the wet floor got out. Then, instead of grabbing an towel, she looked at herself, at her body in the huge mirror they had in the bathroom.

The others had done the same in the past days, girls as well as boys. And none of them were satisfied with their new body. Of course not.

But Luffy had to admit, she and the other ´girls´were pretty attractive..and the two boys also were really well-built.

Before she could finish her thoughts, suddenly a crack on the door caused her to turn around and stare in shock at a male navigator in the door frame who looked a little bit lost.

Mentioned man, not as clean shaved as the day before, was completely shocked to say the least. Nami hadn´t expected Luffy still to be in the bathroom! When Luffy was a boy back then the strawhat boy hated taking a bath and was as fast as possible out of the tube to continue playing games with Usopp and Chopper. And now this...!

Nami deeply blushed as his eyes went, without himself controlling his body anymore, from Luffy´s feet up to that special part between the girls legs to her huge chest were the pair of brown eyes stopped. Nami wanted to look away, but his stubborn body didn´t follow his brain´s orders.

Luffy, on the other side, was of course shocked, too, but she quickly recovered from that shock and found her words again.

"Nami, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked more angry than shocked now. The navigator, still staring at Luffy´s naked body that was wet and glistened in the pale light (needless to say this was a view that caused Nami to gulp deeply), stood there with a slightly opened mouth, unable to speak.

Luffy then noticed the deep blush on her navigators face and her frown turned into a big smirk.

"Nami...what are you staring at..? And why is your face so red?" She asked in a teasing way, not bothering with covering the special parts of her body. No, quite contrary to it, Luffy stemmed one hand onto her hip and with the other she slowly, and in a somewhat sexy way, went through her long, black hair. "Is something wrong? Can I help you...?"

Now Nami´s eyes were about to popp out of his head and he silently gasped, not able to move his eyes away from the adorable body in front of him.

"Neee, Nami...I think you have a nosebleed...and.." at that, Luffys eyes wandered to a lower part of Nami´s body, "...what´s that..?" she asked, pointing towards the navigator´s crutch, acting perfectly innocent.

Nami slowly followed his capitan´s glance and as he realized in what kind of awkward situation he was in, he let out a squeak that reminded more of a young guinea peg baby as of a young man, jumped slightly in embarrassment and quickly stepped back to shut the door with a loud ´crash´.

Luffy was sure she heard a quiet mumble of ´sorry..!´ and grinned to herself.

Then she turned back to the mirror, looking at her smirking face, and thought: ´Yep, definitely bitchy...´

Nami on the other hand was deeply embarrassed and stormed as fast as possible out of the bathroom, his right hand onto his bleeding nose, the other over his, well, little friend. Or enemy in that case...

Sanji, who happened to stay not far away from the door to the bathroom, had seen the whole incident and rose her curly brow, watching as Nami, his eyes wide opened in embarrassmend and shock, raced towards his and Robin´s room. As he got there in no time, he shut the door so hard and with such a sudden strength that he, after a ´crack´ was heard, was suddenly holding the doorknob in his strong hands.

He looked at it irritated for a moment, before he threw it in all his embarrassment and madness at himself right through the (closed) window onto the deck.

But the only response instead of the doorknob landing onto the deck with a ´bump´ was a complaining and whining Usopp outside who happened to stay right under the window and got knocked down by the thrown object, mumbling something about ´not even able to walk around, watching the flowers in peace without getting a bulb!´

Nami flinched at the pissed girl outside and quickly drawed the curtain. Usopp added an ´what the hell is wrong with this ship´ and stepped away, rubbin her hurting area on the head.

Nami scratched his head. "Ooops..." he intelligently commented and turned away to calm his harden member. ´Shit..! What am I going to do?´

He honestly had no idea. And had to notice not only girls had problems..of course, their problems were far more worse, but at least no one would notice if something like this happened to them...!

"C´mon, c´mon, relax a bit! Go...go back down, again, please!" He stared down, waited for a minute, but nothing happened. Nami whined desperated. He still had the picture of the naked Luffy in his head. And he was pretty sure Luffy had teased him back then...what an idiot...how cruel!

"Aaaah...stop making me crazy, damn! What is wrong with me? It was just a female body, not so much different from my girl´s body..! Stupid, stupid, stupid male hormones!" he desperately cursed. And what now? Luckily, Robin wasn´t here, it would be way too embarrassing for him now...

Nami decided the best thing to do was laying down onto his bed, trying to think of something else. Maybe that would help...

**YXYXYXYXYXXYXY**

Luffy, still in the bathroom, looking at herself and Nami, still in his bedroom, calming and hiding himself, didn´t notice what was going on outside.

After Sanji had watched Nami disappearing into the direction of his room, she of course, wanted to go to him and help him. But something else happened that stopped her from doing so, she suddenly had a strange feeling in her stomach. No, not exactly the stomach, it was a little bit more down, and it hurt in a strange way.

Was she getting sick? Suddenly, the pain grew and Sanji, to her complete horror, could feel a warm liquid finding it´s way along Sanji´s legs.

A few seconds passed as Sanji stood there, shocked and not knowing what the hell was going on. Then, she slowly realized she must have been hurt or something and began to panic.

"G-good grief!" she yelled and grabbed her head as she saw that the warm and red liquid between her legs was indeed blood. "GOOD GRIEF!" she shouted again, running like a scared rabbit right to Chopper´s doctor room. But, much to the female cook´s horror, said reindeer wasn´t there.

Sanji panted, face as pale as a sheet. Sweet was running down her face.

´Okay now, Sanji, easy there, easy there.´she tried to think clear. ´Take. It. Easy. No. Panic.´ she repeated over and over again, trying to calm herself.

But, being the more hysterical girl she was, this didn´t help in any way.

Not at all.

´I must be SERIOUSLY SICK! SHIT!´ shot through her head and she could feel the strange pain growing again. ´Fuck! What is that? I have never felt that before!` and without thinking more about it, she dashed out of the room, completely panicing and not thinking what she was doing.

Sanji, going crazy as her mind decided to stay on standby and not supporting Sanji in any way, raced around the ship, her hands around her hurting somach.

In all her panic she completely overheard the other scream, similar to hers, from the other edge coming towards her. As the cook dashed around the edge, she happened to bumb into another ´GOOD GRIEF-screaming nakama. Immediately the shouts died down as both of them laid onto the floor, completely out of it for a moment.

Than their eyes, wide as plates, met and both of them stared at each other as if they looked like aliens, shocked and a little bit scared.

Sanji was the first to find her words again. "U-Usopp...you..you..I mean...d-do you.." the female cook pointed towards her stomach and before she had to finish her sentence, the curly haired girl in front of her nodded quickly, knowing what was Sanji trying to say.

"Yep...I guess we have to see Chopper IMMEDIATELY!" she dramatically put her hands to her forehead. "Besides, I think I´m running a fever..!"

Robin, who was standing not far away from them, rolled his eyes.

"Tch. Girls..."

Then the tall man turned around to tell Chopper.

**YXYXYXYXXYX**

**Another chapter finished! I bet you already know what kind of ´sickness´ the two have...xD Yes, now they have to deal with that^^ Poor Sanji and Usopp xD**

**I hope you all enjoyed this :) If you have any questions, then don´t hesitate to ask =)**

**Please tell me what you think of it ;D Reviews are always welcomed :)**

**Until next time ;D**


	12. Shitty guys problems!

**Hello everyone ;D I´m really sorry that it took me so long to update this time!**

**Woow, 50 reviews already! That´s amazing :D**

**A special thanks to Midnight Ghost, SniperKingSogeking0341, Anon, PRMSA 855, babykelly, whiterosetenshi,Alsarnia and everyone else who made this possible! You guys are great ;D!****  
**

**Midnight Ghost: Ehm, thanks^^ I´m glad you enjoy this ;)**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Really? I **_**do**_** get cramps and my back starts to hurt..^^ yep, the poor boys xD**

**Anon: Alright, I´ll try to show you a few thoughts of him/her^^ thanks ;)**

**PRMSA 855: Hmm, probably not, sorry^^ but (s)he isn´t really a bastard, Robin´s just...moody I think^^**

**babykelly: Thank you! Yeah..but they should take it like men xD! **

**whiterosetenshi: alright^_^**

**Alsarnia: No no, I really like the two!^^ But I had to choose anyone who was going to experience it first, and I randomly picked them^^ oh, and beside that, they are not the only two xD Ehm, they were in fact wearing skirts...xDD**

**Thank you again! They really make me very happy :DD**

**So, and now let´s begin ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece! It all belongs to Oda-sensei!**

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX**

**Chapter 12 - Shitty guy´s problems!**

"HEY YOU TWO! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTH JUST FOR A FEW SECONDS? PLEASE?" a shout rang through the room, so loud that even Franky who was downstairs had heard it. She looked up from her work and frowned. It sounded like..Chopper?

"Ehh? What the heck is going on up there?" she scratched her head, feeling sorry for the little reindeer who happened to be the doctor.

Finally the two ´patients´ got silent and looked a bit irritated, the fear and panic for a moment forgotten as they watched the panting doctor.

Said female doctor, Chopper, was inhaling deeply before she began to speak again, this time in a softer tone. She didn´t really like to shout, especially not at her nakama, but this time the reindeer had had no other choice if she wanted to stop Sanji and Usopp from running in circles around the doctor´s room, hands in the air as if cheering for something, destroying half of the room in their panic.

"Guys! Let me explain this, please...it is nothing to worry about, really!" Chopper tried to calm them and bring them to listen. But the two weren´t that easy to calm.

"Nothing to worry about? It must be some serious sickness! It hurts like hell and we´re bleeding! And it won´t stop!" Sanji, eyes wide, yelled. She and Usopp were still bleeding and although it wasn´t that much in their eyes it was a huge amount of blood they lost.

And right at that comment from Sanji, the other girl´s eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor, not moving. Chopper, standing right beside her, didn´t seem to move and just stared at the sniper. The reindeer, even if the others hadn´t really realized it, had changed, too. Now she was acting more serious and didn´t fall for something like that like earlier.

But that didn´t matter, Sanji was there! And Usopp´s little collapse was too much for her and she completely broke into hysterics, quickly bending down to her friend.

"USOPP! What´s wrong? Can you hear me?" Sanji liftened the others head a little and laid it into her lap were you could see the blood sickering through the (just great..)white skirt. But at the moment all of the female cook´s attention was on their sniper.

Usopp began to gasp and slowly opened her eyes, sweat running down her face. "I-I.."

Sanji had to bent down a little to be able to catch the girl´s quiet words. It was hardly hearable, but the cook managed to understand and shook her friend roughly.

"Hey! You still with me? Say something!" she cried.

"S-Sanji..? Is th-that really y-you? I-if I die...now th-then.." Usopp gasped, suddenly fitting her old-self very good again.

Sanji however was a very different story. The nineteen-years old girl was completely out of it, not wanting to believe that her nakama was about to die! In front of her eyes! And Chopper was just standing there, shaking with her head! Why didn´t she do something?

"NO! Don´t die yet, Usopp! What should I do without you? Yacan´tleavemelikethaahaaat.." Sanji sobbed dramatically as she stroke Usopp´s curly hair gently from her face.

"Chopper! Do something, she will die!" Sanji stared in shock at the _bored_ reindeer. The female sniper then grabbed her stomach, moaning in pain.

"Sanji. Usopp is fine. Would you please-" Chopper started, but was suddenly cut off by a shout from outside. Sanji frowned at that. The reindeer closed her mouth in surprise and went to open the door, mumbling something like ´What is it now?´.

Just when it was opened, a certain swordswoman was to be seen as she raced towards it with a shocked expression and, to make the caos perfect, saw the doctor in the doorframe too late.

Choppers and Zoro´s eyes widened in shock.

"Uh oh..."

CRASH!

**MWMWMWMWMW**

"Huh? What was that?" Nami, meanwhile getting rid of his ´problem´ that he certainly didn´t want to experience ever again, looked up from his unfinished map. He stood up and went out.

"Hrrrr..ca´t they be more silent while I´m working? What are they doing by the way, havin´ a big party without me or what?" Franky, not very amused, quickly went upstairs to join the ´party´.

Robin, saying nothing, twitched his eye as he heard the loud and probably painful crash coming from the doctor´s room. But at the moment he didn´t really care about it being painful for the others or not. He wanted to take a quick nap in the sun and then, they first start to panic like a madman about their little menstruation and when they finally got to Chopper, Zoro joins the fun, too! They are so noisy!

Brook stopped playing with his violin. "Eh? Was there a little crash? Or did my ears trick me?" the female skeleton (not that they is anything different except for the form xD) wondered aloud before she suddenly went silent. Then she grinned (if that is even possible..^^).

"Yohohohoo~ not that I _have_ real ears..! SKULL JOKEEE!" she laughed about her own oh-so-good joke and walked over to where the noise had come from.

Luffy, still busy with staring at her naked body in the mirror in the bathroom, rose a brow and slowly turned around. "What..? Who dares to..?" she didn´t finish her own sentence and went out, not bothering with going out without any clothes or towel.

**MWMWMWMWMWM**

The first one to reach was Brook and Nami soon followed. They gaped at the unbelieveable chaos in the doctor´s room as the dust slowly faded away.

"What the hell..?" Franky, appearing from behind, stuttered in shock, lifting her sunglasses as she tried to avoid the blood on the floor.

"Did a bomb explode here or what?" Luffy stepped into the destroyed room, completely naked and left a small trail of water behind. Nobody seem to notice that, they were just too busy to help Chopper, Usopp and Sanji out of the bunch of funiture and medicine that, much to the little doctors displeasure, laid everywhere in the room, destroyed.

Shattered glass was on the floor, countless pieces of test glasses here and there. You could really come to the result that this room was being attacked by a cannon or a bomb. The others who looked around in the room were completely speechless.

"Oh no...my medicine! My desk! M-m-my..!" Chopper grabbed her head with her little hooves and gasped at her destroyed room. She was full of dust but didn´t bother with cleaning herself.

Zoro had run uncontrollable into the shocked doctor with such an inpact (it was Zoro after all...) that the rather painful collision had sent them both flying backwards, directly into Sanji and the ´dying´ Usopp which didn´t really stop Chopper and Zoro. It roughly ended with a hard hit into the next shelf, after flying through half of the room.

A few moans reached the ears of the other shocked nakama and they quickly helped Sanji and the other two girls out of the bunch of funiture and glass.

"What..." Nami wanted to ask, but decided it was more important to ask if everything was okay. A short nod from an ashamed Zoro who had practically caused that ´explosion´ and a few short positive answeres from the other victims followed. Even though they all seemed a bit...damaged.

"Ugh..w-what was that..?" Usopp rubbed her sore head, her pain in her stomach forgotten. Sanji, too, seemed to didn´t think about their ´fatal sickness´.

"You don´t even know that?" Franky´s jaw literially hit the floor. Great. Another hole in the floor, special thanks to a certain female cyborg.

Mentioned one didn´t notice as she picked her jaw up again.

Nami frowned worried. "Hey guys, let´s talk about that later. We..or better you four should quickly clean that mess up before-" unfortunately, Nami didn´t have the chance to finish what he wanted to say as the other (closed) door burst open so hard that it made contact with the opposite wall where it felt to the ground with a loud ´crack´.

Oh, again a new hole caused! Great! Special thanks to- OUCH!

The author was suddenly cut by a very furious, to say the least, pissed-off-to-no-end Robin. (Author note: Sorry, Nico-sensei! I won´t do it again, I promise!)

"Ooops..." Franky intelligently commented as the cyber woman spotted Robin in the doorframe. Slowly said person put his arm up and formed a strong fist that you don´t want to make contact with.

It was deadly silent in the room and everyone shivered at the dark aura coming from the male archaelogist. His eyes were shadowed by his long, black hair, making him even more creepy. The four on the floor gulped as cold sweat was forming on their foreheads. Even Sanji and Usopp ignored their cramps and the blood running down their legs, they were completely focused on that danger in front of them.

And, to make it worse for them, Robin´s head turned to them, his eyes still not visible.

"Uhh...ahehehe...h-hello, Robin..! How do you do..?" Chopper asked in fear. She honestly didn´t know what to say right now.

Zoro and Sanji exchanged worried and scared glances, for once not fighting. But truth be told, the two haven´t been fighting since the gender swap.

Usopp, in the middle of the crashed wood and glass, a few little but not bad scraps on his skin, gasped at the creepy form of their male archaelogist, not wanting to bear with him at this moment. After all, Robin in his current state was not much fun to deal with, especially when he´s a male...

Luffy rose a brow which made her look a little arrogant, but no one seemed to notice which isn´t surprisingly. Then the damn broke.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO THIS TIME? HAVING A LITTLE FUNITURE WAR OR WHAT?" Robin´s deep voice boomed through the room with such force that everyone else unintentionally had to shiver or flinch. Wow, now the male was definitely pissed..

Congratulations to Blackleg Sanji, Roronoa Zoro, Tony Tony Chopper and Sogeking/Usopp, you managed to upset the at-the-moment-most-dangerous-person on Thousand Sunny! Not a wise thing to do, anyway...

"Uh..." Chopper started again before turning to the other ´victims´ with pleading eyes, asking for any help. And her silent ask brought Sanji, Zoro and Usopp back to life. Or back to hell in that case.

"Robin-sw-..Robin-san, it´s not anything like that, it-" Sanji started, almost referring the archaelogist as ´-swan´ again as he used to do it before.

It seemed ages to her and she really missed it a lot. Now she couldn´t really enjoy the sight of a beautiful girl anymore, she felt just nothing. No love. And that met the female cook hard.

"...-it was an accident! You have to believe us!" Zoro finished the sentence with a high and slightly panicing voice. Robin however didn´t seem satisfied with the answer and opened his mouth again but this time a female sniper was quicker.

"Zoro ran into Chopper and Chopper fell into Sanji and me and then Zoro and Chopper and Sanji and me flew backwards through half of the room and we really tried to stop but it all happened so fast that we couldn´t really do a thing despite than screaming and besides that we didn´t get what was going on so all of sudden and-"

A hand was clasped over the like a waterfall talking mouth of Usopp and immediately it was deadly silent in the room again. Zoro´s hand pressed down onto the female sniper´s mouth as he tried to grin over to Robin.

But she failed and showed instead a nice grimace (much to the tall and at the moment very scary man´s dislike). Sanji´s and Chopper´s eyes widened visible and both jumped forwards and quickly pressed their hands/hooves over poor Zoro´s face. Now it was their turn to crack a smile to Robin, but it was already too late. Many, many arms began to appear around them and the four gasped.

Luffy, Brook, Franky and Nami closed their eyes, knowing what would come next. That was going to be painful.

A dangerous grumble was the last thing the four girls on the ground were able to hear before their world turned black.

...

"N-ne, Robin-san, was it really...necessary to do this?" Nami carefully asked, not fitting to his well-built and strong body. The eighteen-years-old man earned a glare and backed away. The others who luckily didn´t get involved into this ´discussion´ with Robin were still in the room with him and the unconscious victims who laid on the floor.

"I had to tell them what I think of their actions in this room." Robin grumbled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nami rose a brow.

"A- ha. I..see." he said, looking over to the poor girls on the floor who really get their asses kick- ehm - hit. It really been a very painful punishment and as Robin had finished he had added ´Now I hope you have learned your next lesson!´ Poor bo- ah, girls. Probably they won´t be able to sit for a few days...

"Hey bro´s and sis´s are you okay..?" Franky asked as she quickly neared the four girls. A weak groan was the responce.

Followed by a high pitched scream. Franky backed away in shock as one of the four began to cry out. Not in pain, more in panic.

´Here we go again...´ Chopper thought as she stood up on shaky legs, rubbing her sore butt. ´Robin is soo cruel as a man..!´ she added in her thoughts before turning to the screaming girl called Sanji. The moment she wanted to calm the other girl again a hand appeared and brought Sanji to shut up.

"S-sorry, Robin! B-but..we, Usopp and me, are bleeding! And-" Sanji tried to explain, but Robin cut in.

"Hold it! I´ll explain what it is and why it is like this, but shut your mouths! You have to listen quietly, okay?" at the end his voice was more soft, and the other nakama were surprised by this but didn´t ask dumb questions. The three nodded.

"Wait, what did you want from Chopper, Zoro?" Usopp remembered the dashing Zoro. Said girl blushed deep crimson and looked onto the floor.

"Yes?" Everyone else in the room asked in unison. Zoro only pointed towards her stomach.

"It feels...strange. It doesn´t really hurt, but...I feel strange. And...and..." being the timid type of girl it wasn´t easy for her to tell the others but finally, after a little encouragement, she came clean.

"I-I found blood in my...underwear..." she blushed even more which brought Nami to look at Zoro to show her his sympathie.

"I know how you feel, Zoro, don´t worry. I felt strange, too. It really is a shitty thing and if there´s one good thing in being a man now, then it is to not have _that _kind of thing anymore." Nami spoke. The young man felt sorry for the girls. As if it wasn´t already stressful enough for them, now they get their menstruation, too! What a timing...

Nami turned around to Luffy, Brook and Franky. "And you will, too. Well, except for Brook, I don´t think you´ll- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!" suddenly the orange-haired man shrieked like he had seen a flying cow showing him the finger (not that a cow had any fingers).

"LU-LU-LUFFYYYY!" he added in a high, in fact too high for a man´s voice, tone and now everyone´s attention was focused on the female capitan who looked at the others arrogantly.

"What?" she asked, hands on her hip. At that, the rest of females and males fell to the ground, sweat dropping. That confused Luffy only more. "Huh..? Oh, you mean that! What´s wrong with being naked? Never seen a woman´s body or what?" Luffy asked as if the others were completely stupid. She earned a large bump from Robin (this time not from Nami^^).

Said person found himself again in that awkward situation where he desperately tried to avoid throwing a glance at Luffy´s very female and also well-built body, which he greatly failed. Nami looked down on himself as he felt a special member doing ´it´ again.

"Oh shit..." the male navigator cursed as he blushed deeply. Luffy on the other side just smirked, quickly recovered from Robin´s hit.

The others in the room desperately tried to not let their chuckle out as they noticed what was going on which didn´t really help Nami. I mean, hey, even Robin was smirking at him!

It was too much for Nami and he let out a little shriek in embarrassment and quickly raced through the doorframe out of sight.

The remaining nakama broke into laughing fits until it was stopped by a certain archaelogist who remembered Luffy being naked and also felt something...very strange to say the least. He blinked and stopped in his tracks to hit Luffy. The others noticed as well and exchanged amused glances.

Looks like it was Robin´s turn now! Poor guy... But of course no one dared to express that out loud...

"S-sorry, I have to...uhm, look how Nami is doing! I´ll be back in no time, don´t move!" with that quickly mumbled under his breath, the twenty-eight-years old man left quickly and without looking back, face as red as a tomato.

Again, the room was filled with laughter. What a lame excuse! But it served them right! Nami, because he had been cruel/greedy when he was still a girl and Robin, because of his brutal way as a man now. No one really knew _why _he was like that, anyway...

As they all recovered from that, Zoro was the first one to speak again.

"Hey Luffy, maybe you should change into some clothes until the two are back...not that they will have a ´hard time´ to help us here..." Zoro emphasized the words ´hard time´ extra which caused the other girls to laugh again. Luffy chuckled and went outside.

"Alright.." she added before leaving. The remaining with the special girl problem, except Chopper, Franky and Brook, were too busy to laugh or chuckle about the two poor men in their crew to panic again or to be ashamed again. At that moment their own problems were forgotten for a while.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Sooo, I hope you enjoyed reading! ;D I know Robin´s awkward moment wasn´t very imaginative but I just couldn´t think of anything better, sorry^^ **

**And what is going on in Robin´s mind will be in the next chapter, I promise! It won´t be much though, just a little insight in her/his thoughts.**

**Next chapter will come a little earlier than the last one!**

**Please review :DD Comments are always greatly appreciated =))**


	13. Thoughts and feelings

**Thaaaaaank you very much for the reviews~! You don´t know how happy they make me xD**

**Midnight Ghost: hehe, yep^^**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Not all at once^^ Otherwise it would have been even more chaos I think xD But I didn´t want to ´torture´ just one of them..and three at once is more funny^^ Oh I know what you mean...xD**

**whiterosetenshi: Wow, you´re right..I didn´t really do that on purpose, just tried to make her/him act more bitchy..^^ **

**Thank you :)**

**cb O chan: Ooooh, you are right! If you don´t mind then I would write about that..=) good idea (why didn´t I think of that?^^) thanks a lot ;)**

**Alsarnia: That´s good to hear! ;D**

**And thank you all who fav´ed this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece!**

**CVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVC**

**Chapter 13 - Thoughts and feelings**

"Any other questions?"

"Nope, not at all." came a very tired answer.

"Good.." Nami sighed. He and Robin had been explaining the whole menstruation thing to them and, truth be told, it was everything but easy. The whole strawhat crew sat toghether in the doctors room and the girls had to listen carefully to what Robin and Nami had to explain.

Chopper, she was still a doctor after all, helped with the explaining stuff and made even Luffy (as a girl not as dumb as before though) understand. And beside that, it was not that none of them had not heard of these girl problem before... Franky, Usopp and Sanji knew almost everything about that (except what to do against this kind of problem) but Zoro, Luffy and Brook on the other hand had almost no clue what the others were talking about.

Robin, Chopper and Nami quickly changed that and thanks to them the girls were really experts now! They told them everything and made them understand, Robin and Nami even told the girls about a few experiences they had gained earlier when they were still girls which surprised the rest of the crew to no end.

Not that part with Nami, the young man was very gently and patient in his current state much to the crew´s like, but the Robin part took them apart. Since when was their _male _archaelogist so... nice? The strawhat crew was sure, even if they hadn´t nown him as a him for long that he wouldn´t do something like that...it was somewhat creepy.

But then, they all sometimes, just _sometimes_, got into some strange moods and suddenly act a bit like themselves. Like their precious selves.

Yep, that gender swap thing sure was a weird and inexplicable.

And Zoro, Sanji and Usopp finally got tampons. As they learned what to do with them and how to use these weird things they first ran away, (which Robin didn´t really found amusing needless to say) and it took everyone else long, when I say long I mean _really _long, to capture the runaway girls again and hold them still so that they would listen again.

All in all, it was a completely exhausting day for everyone of the crew, all above for the poor three girls who had to experience ´it´ first. But as the two men had said Luffy, Chopper and Franky would follow soon. If they wouldn´t find the island with the cursed lake before.

Robin had agreed to continue with the ´meeting-with-victims-and-rob-them-mission´ the next day. Today evening would be too late and the three girls first had to get used to that strange kind of feeling. In that case, for once, Robin had given in and sent all of them to bed.

Zoro was sure she had seen a small and almost invisible glint of sympathy in the man´s hard eyes that sent cold glares at everyone. It appeared no one else had noticed, they were just too tired and exhausted about the day´s unpleasant events.

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXC**

_Earlier men´s room, now know as the girl´s room:_

"Hey bro- sisters, how´d ya feel with this whole period thingy?" Franky asked with a yawn. She was kinda curious about that, after all, she was going to have that too. Of course she had been listening to everything what Nami and Robin had told them, but she wanted to hear it again from one of the three. She yawned again.

The blue-haired girl was glad she didn´t have to go into the city with their ´friends´ today.

It was already dark outside and the pale moon was high in the dark night sky, sending a pale and white light into their room so that they could recognize each others silhouettes. They didn´t lay in their beds like always when they were talking, no, this time the seven girls sat on the floor with a small candle in the middle of their circle. This time it wasn´t a simple talk. It was more like an emergency session.

Main subject: Periode.

Second main subject: Their behaviour change.

Third main subject: The damned cursed lake.

Fourth important subject: How to find that damned cursed lake.

And so on. The list was endless and they already knew they won´t be able to talk about everything this evening but at least about the most important ones.

"Do you wanna hear somethin´? I feel like I have to throw up every second and I just wanna sleep. And when I awake I can be myself again and finally love girls again!"

Sanji rose her high voice at the end a little to emphazise the desperated situation she was in. That caused Usopp to slap her across the shoulder to quiet the female cook down.

"Oi, oi, don´t yell around! We all know that it must be extremly depressing for you but at the moment you just have to deal with it! And it´s not that only you turned into a girl, you know, we´re all suffering." Usopp nodded about her own little speech as if she was proud of what she had said. Luffy snorted.

"Usopp, what is wrong with you? Obvliously she´s the one who has to suffer the most, isn´t she?" Luffy said arrogantly. Usopp´s eye twitched slightly.

The others silently counted the remaining seconds to the outburst and finally -

"What is wrong with YOU? You act all cool and arrogant, why?" She suddenly yelled very loud. Everyone in the room froze for a second before all of sudden a certain swordswoman jumped out of nowhere directly onto poor shocked Usopp and clasped her hands over the sniper´s mouth. The rest of the girls sighed in relief after that action. If there was one thing they shouldn´t do, under no circumstances, then it was waking their special male archaelogist up. After an exhausting day. With his always changing mood. Bad mood. Never. Do. That!

"Ssssshhhhhh!" was all that could be hear from Zoro´s mouth and she finally let go of the curly haired girl under her and went back to her spot. Usopp gasped for air and grumbled some insult towards the swordswoman under her breath.

Why?

Oh first, because she almost suffocated.

Second, on Usopp´s mouth were all five fingerprints of Zoro´s hand visible now, the swordswoman had really hard pressed down!

Sanji and Franky giggled a bit at that sight but the others ignored it. Zoro mumbled a shy ´sorry´ which was barely audioable but Usopp caught it and smirked.

"All right, all right. Gomen. I know we all, plus Robin and Nami, have changed. Let´s talk about our main subjects again before we start to argue and wake Robin.."

Usopp trailed off as the others gulped loudly.

"This is a shitty feelin´! My back hurts the whole time and I got that feeling that I´m gonna die at the loss of blood! It´s terrible!" Sanji stated and everyone was listening carefully. Even Luffy and the girl was really glad she hadn´t got that menstruation thingy yet.. but she wouldn´t tell that to the others!

Funny, before that whole story of gender change or whatever you could tell that, Luffy would have told her crew everything! And there had been nothing she would feel embarrassed about, after all these guys were here nakama, her family! But now, look at her... there was no way she would talk to them and act around them like she did before.

Luffy was brought back to the discussion as Franky asked her if she enjoyed wearing a dress. Which wasn´t a good question to ask new Luffy, btw..

If you had asked female Nami if she would show you her pants you would´ve gotten easier away than from female Luffy now, just as a comparison.

Well, after the ´discussion´ Franky and Luffy, the female cyborg took a seat near Chopper who was at least still gentle as a girl. The blue haired girl waited for an ´OH MY GOD! Franky´s been hurt terrible! We need a doc- AH! I`M the doctor!´ from Chopper, but that sadly never came.

´Oh yeah, gender swap, I forgot´ thought Franky bitter. Chopper wasn´t like she used to be. None of them were.

"So, and what about the guys we will meet tomorrow again?" Usopp asked and it seemed that no one in the room, except for Brook and Chopper, tried as best to avoid this subject. But Usopp felt like talking about it, she needed to know if the others felt similar to these guys or not!

"Uh...what do you mean, Usopp?" Franky asked back, feeling obviously uneasy to talk about that as much as the other girls did.

"Oh come on, don´t give me that now! You know what I mean and we need to discuss! If none of you wants to start then shall I begin?" She got nod nod nod from the left side. Nod nod nod from the right side.

Usopp sighed. She had seen that come... "All right, you cowards. I..don´t know if I feel something for Kin.. but... I know that he´s not as bad as I thought before! I first thought just omg, who´s that little kid? But he is 17, just my age, even if he looks like 14 or so...but that doesn´t matter, he´s a nice guy!" Usopp smiled at the memory of meeting Kin.

"Hmmmmm...you are right." Luffy commented and everyone waited for her to continue..but that never came.

"THAT WAS ALL?" Usopp gasped but immediately shut up as she caught a mad glare of the other black-haired girl. The female sniper cleared her throat. "Anything else?"

"Uh.." Zoro started, eyes wide and the others attention was focused on their female swordsmaster who looked like she was about to scream. "Yeah? What is it, Zoro?" Usopp wanted to know.

The answer came immediately in form of an unexpected loud belch. The other girls grinned. Yep, that definitely sounded like Zoro.

"O-oh my g- I´m so sorry! I-I don´t know how this happened, it just.. came out!" The other girls gasped. Nope, that _definitely didn´t _sound like Zoro. But, much to the others horror who didn´t want to believe their ears, this really was what Zoro had said. Good heavens.

Brook, who hadn´t said much until now, picked her jaw from the floor. "Ugh... this is not good...we´re all supposed to be men! This is terrible for us! Oh well, not for me really, yohohoho~!"

"But, " she stated again with five bumps on her head, " the question is: Can you betray your ´boyfriends´ like Robin wants you to do?"

"This... is a very, uhm, interesting question and...truth be told, I don´t think I can do this.." Sanji said. Usopp and Zoro nodded.

"What about you, Luffy? Ya haven´t said much.." Zoro eyed the strawhat girl who sat there, listening carefully with a suspicious look wearing. Everyone feared this was a wrong question to ask but fortunately Luffy just sighed.

"Dunno. Honestly, this whole situation sucks a lot and I really don´t want to be..like that...but I can´t act in any other ways! I don´t know why! Stupid hormones!"

She grumbled.

The rest sweat dropped.

"Errrr, this wasn´t really an answer to the question..." Chopper commented and Luffy focused onto the floor, avoiding the others´ glances. "Ops." she said without any emotion, the rest of the room fell to the floor. Luffy was really stressful sometimes...

"I...can´t. I don´t love him, really! But I just...can´t betray him after he´s been so nice to me! He was known as the biggest macho in town but to me he was...nice! I can´t steal all of his money from him!" Luffy mumbled but everyone had heard it. They were surprised of the capitan´s sudden outright opinon, but decided to leave it like that, who know how the moody girl would react if they asked dumb questions.

"Heh, same here. I mean yeah, I don´t like Raidon that much, but he´s not _that _bad... really. I couldn´t rob the precious stuff from him..probably because of the female hormones!" the female cyborg said and the other nakama nodded in agreement. Franky sighed deeply as she thought about that guy she got to know, Raidon.

"If I was a real girl I think I would fall in love with him.. but I´m a man, maybe not with body anymore, but with heart! And I´ll stay like that forever!" Franky stated determined.

"But Franky...you _are_ a real girl! Look at yourself! You act like one, dress like one, speak like one and so on! We all are real girls! We thought we would stay with a ´guys mind´ forever and could be able to resist the slowly coming and increasing urge to _be_ a woman but...I learned we were wrong! We can´t fight against our own hormones that tell us to do what Robin wants us to do: Being a girl!" Sanji spat out, surprising everyone with this little outburst. As the blonde girl sat down it was deathly silent in the room as everyone thought about the spoken words.

And then all six pairs of eyes widened. "Y-you are right! Kyaaaa-!" they all stated in unison and started to scream as they realized this which, btw, would have made every church choir jealous for their perfect timing.

Quickly their mouths were shut and again the room was quiet. Everyone was listening. Waiting. For a furious archaelogist to dash into the room and kick their sorry asses but luckily, much to their relief, nothing happened which was quite surprising as Robin had very good ears...but no one came in, that´s all that matters!

Sanji, the only girl that hadn´t screamed, smirked at the other shocked girls who were biting on their lips. They didn´t want to scream but it just...came out!

"See?" the cook commented and the rest of them sighed.

"This..this is terrible! We..we´re all mutating into...girls!" Luffy gaped loudly with wide eyes which caused Franky to jump a good meter into the air in shock.

´I thought she was gonna attack again or somethin´...´ the cyborg thought as she could hear her own heart pounding fast against her chest. Chopper had watched with a bored expression, Zoro instead had shrieked at Franky´s sudden movement. Usopp looked dumbfounded at her nakama, Luffy smirked knowing she was the cause of this, Brook ´yohohohoed´ and Sanji lit a new cigarette, trying to ignore the others. The blond haired girl knew, she would need _a lot_ of cigarettes for the next days...

Later, the girls were busy chatting again and went from one subject to the other and back again. The tension vanished completely and even Luffy laughed a few times. They talked a lot, about their victims, Robin and Nami or about some completely stupid and silly things, but this seemed to help them feeling happy again, not as lost as before.

Maybe they didn´t show it. Maybe Robin and Nami didn´t see it.

But they all hated being a girl. They all hated to act like they act. Zoro hated her shy side. Usopp wanted to tell some stories again and lying again, Chopper wanted to be naive and easy to cheer up again, Franky hated her ´anti-perverted/anti-dance´ side, Sanji her easy to shock side, Luffy her bitchy side (Brook does feel perfectly fine, I mean, does she/he even have hormones?^^).

As much as they want to act like before, it simply wouldn´t work. Their bodies were desperately trying to destroy any men hormones which they did a good job. Their bodies had changed into girls. And now they had turned into girls with heart and soul.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

_Ex-woman room, now known as the men-room:_

Both of the men were already lying in bed but what none of the two knew: the other was still awake, just deeply in thoughts. They didn´t even hear the noises that came from the girl´s room.

´What is wrong with me? Why do I act this way? I´m...I´m just too soft, damn!´ shot through Namis head. The young man scratched his cheek and could feel the beard growing again in his face and inwardly cursed. Again shaving the face...great.

And Nami missed his smoothy skin. And his female body, of course! Yeah, sure, his current male body was very attractive and well-built but he was used to be a girl, he´d been one for his whole life! And now that! Being a man had a lot of advantiges, it was somewhat better than being a woman. More strenght, more respect from everyone, no period,... the list was endless, but Nami hated being a man.

He wanted to wear a dress and high heels again and he wanted every single man in that damned city staring at him in awe!...

...

Okay, that sounded a bit perverted...to make it short and simple: He loved being a girl and he didn´t want to have it any other way. He couldn´t even explain WHY it was like this and Nami silently wondered if Robin felt similar...

Said man sighed silently, almost not audible. Sure, the male archaelogist found it better to be a woman and wanted to be his usual self again but at the moment, he had definitely NO TIME to worry about things like that! He had other problems...

...one big problem, to be exact. One big problem in form of a female cyborg.

Robin wanted to kick himself inwardly for that. `How...how could have happened something like this? Damn it all! I´m not supposed to...she´s a girl..somewhat! This is confusing...!´ To be honest, Robin wasn´t as half as clever as he used to be (which does certainly not mean that men are stupid, no! Just everything is upside down ´cause of the gender swap). Robin in his male state didn´t like to think much. Thinking about that genious plan of his with the now girls meeting guys and steal things from them was enough.

Robin sighed again, closing his blue eyes. ´Shit...´ he thought.

`Stupid Franky guy..! There´s nothing special about you! I don´t..! I don´t..!´

Silence. Just Robin´s silent gasp was to be heard.

´Bloody he**!.I...love her...´

**XYXYXXYXYXXYXYXY**

**Mrruahahaha~! I´m evil, am I not^^? Again, thanks to cb O chan for the idea that Robin would fall in love with one of the girls! I didn´t get the idea (yeah, yeah, I know...blame my slowly thinking brain..)**

**Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it so far! Please review :DD they´re always welcomed!**


	14. In town part 1: dating

**Waaah I´m soooo sorry for vanishing for so many weeks! Hope you still continue to read! =)**

**Now I´m back and I will update weekly again from now on! :))**

**Many thanks for your nice reviews! =D**

**Midnight Ghost: ^^ weird good or weird bad? xD**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: lol well if Robin was normal she would thank you for your support but you see...in her..his current situation...I´ll have to thank you in her place! Thanks for the great support! x3**

**cb O chan: No problem^^ I must thank you for giving me the idea ;D**

**Alsarnia: OH NO! Hang in there! Someone, call Chopper!**

**Thanks again, it is really greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Don´t own One Piece, Oda-sensei is the owner! And now I don´t even own all of the plots in this story, one idea belongs to cb O chan-sensei !^^**

**XYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter 14 - In town part 1: dating**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw, but Robin-saaaan!" Sanji whined.

"I said no and it will be no!" was a gruff answer.

"Pleaaaaase!" again.

"NO! You do your job and FINALLY go stealing the money so that we can FINALLY buy new food and other things we need so that we can FINALLY go and search for this stupid island to FINALLY change back! Got it?" Robin explained. Then he turned around and went to the kitchen were Chopper, Brook and Nami were waiting.

All of the other girls were standing on the grassy deck of Thousand Sunny. They were told this morning to go into the town again to meet up with their ´boyfriends´ to get the money Robin wanted so desperately but they wanted to get the rest of the day to do something else...but stubborn male Robin didn´t allow.

And said man left the small group upset and wondering why Robin did bother with stealing money if he could just order them to steal the food and the things they needed? Wouldn´t it be easier that way? Even Luffy thought so. But sadly the archaelogist didn´t and he wasn´t easy to convince...

"Maaaaan... and now that, after we had planned everything last night after the talk..." Usopp said disappointed. The girl had been looking forward to it but now that they weren´t allowed to do what they want.. the sniper sighed.

Luffy just stood there with a big Luffy-like pout and crossed arms over her big chest. She too had been happy to hear what they had been planning to do today!

Usually none of them would have agreed to Sanji´s idea but somewhat...a small and _high_ voice in their heads had forced them to agree! And they found the idea really good after thinking about it...

_how creepy_ was the first thing everyone thought after agreeing.

_How embarrassing _was the second thing. Everyone had gulped then.

_Hmm...sounds like fun though!_ was the third thing to think and from then on every doubt was forgotten. Until now.

"We can forget that. If Robin´s against it then we don´t stand a chance...let´s prepare for our ´dates´." Zoro spoke up. The green-haired girl was really sad about Robins decision. Why did he want them here on ship? They weren´t babys! They could go to town by themselves whenever they want! And then this man shows up and just says ´no´! Zoro wasn´t amused but didn´t find the courage to express that.

_Shitty girly hormones!_

"But first I wanna go drink something... Sanji-sis, could you make me a hot cup of tea?" Franky asked the blonde who nodded and went straight to kitchen were Robin had entered before. Luffy and Usopp nodded in agreement, something to drink would be nice before that whole stealing thingy..

After all, the girls didn´t really want to do that kind of things. They felt uneasy and nervous if they thought about it... after their guys had given them so much trust.

Inwardly they knew it was probably because of the female hormones that spread in their bodies but that it would be like this.. they were mutating to softies! And the worst thing: They didn´t even mind anymore...

Zoro, still pouting, kept looking onto the grassy ground. She was biting her lip deeply, refusing to go with them. Even after Usopp had asked if she would drink something too she had just forceful shaked her head. Usopp didn´t want to argue or something and left Zoro with a short shrug.

Truth be told, Zoro was inwardly fighting with herself. She was a girl now, okay. The others weren´t outside anymore, okay. But even so she wouldn´t start crying now! Nononono! No way!

A sob escaped her throat.

NO! After all, Zoro still had some credit left and she won´t start to cry! Girl hormones are no execuse!

Another sob followed.

"LIKE HELL!" she finally screamed out, completely frustrated about her own stupid hormones that made that soft, shy crybaby out of her.

Yeah, she was definitely angry, mad and upset about Robin and that their plan wouldn´t work now but crying over that? She really didn´t want to but the tears kept forcing themselves up without mercy!

Slowly, as Zoro was fighting against those tears, she realized how difficult it was to be a girl. She had known, had learned before - yesterday to be exact- as she had got her periode but that was something she had known about before the gender swap. But fully recognized? No, not really. Just one by one she got the idea of being a girl .

She sobbed again.

This, that helpless and weak feeling, was completely new! What was that?

She suddenly felt like she was all alone and no one understood her. How could other girls handle that? Or was it just because of the menstruation thing..?

_Poor girls_, shot through her head and the same second she regretted thinking something like that. Like hell she would feel sorry for someone like female Nami!

Zoro luckily managed to beat the tears and quickly wiped her eyes dry, racing after the others into the kitchen. Quickly, before she would feel all alone like earlier again!

_~Kitchen of Sunny~_

"Zoro! Finally! I knew you would come!" Usopp greeted the shy girl as she sat down to the others. Said other girls were sitting at the huge wooden kitchen table with a cup of hot - except Franky, the blue-haired one drank a hot tea - chocolate in each pair of hands. As Zoro joined without a word, trying to forget her little frustration attack outside, she was given a cup by Sanji. Zoro smiled shyly, not fully realizing she was smiling like a young girl who just found her one and only love at her earlier opponent, enemy! But even the female cook didn´t seem to notice this as she smiled back like a drunken woman.

Brook and Nami chuckled silently as they were the only ones to notice that.

"You know what to do after you finished?" Robin, again, wanted to know in a firm voice. Everyone sighed just before they answered like a chor:

"Yes, sensei-san! You´ve told us over and over again!"

Robin seemed satisfied with this answer and didn´t ask any further. The black-haired man was slighltly nipping onto a cool whisky, of course still in the bottle, cups or glasses were for weaklings!, as his mind wandered into an own new created world of male Robin. His cold blue eyes fixing Franky without himself knowing it.

The female cyborg however froze as if she was caught in doing something forbidden. Nami grinned at this, knowing Robin hasn´t even noticed at whom he was staring at, and occupied this moment to help the other girls.

Nami felt sorry for them. They needed someone who helped them and not someone like male Robin! In the male navigator´s opinion the girls had already have enough problems to deal with - he knew best, as an ex-girl after all! - they didn´t need an insane gone Robin for them to cause them more! So the orange-haired man really felt sympathie and wanted to help them.

"Hey girls! Listen up!" He said to gain the girl´s attention which worked as everyone´s (except Robin´s) glance was upon him. Nami grinned at a still somewhat surprised Franky who couldn´t get used to the permanent staring of Robin.

"You!" he said to the cyborg. "Do you know why he is glancing at you without noticing it?" Nami whispered and the other girls came closer to hear him better.

"Eh? Me? Uh..no?" Franky stuttered unsurely. As a man she´d loved to be the middle of attention, when everyone´s eyes were on him, but sadly that had changed as she now hated being stared at. But it couldn´t be helped at the moment.

"Ssshhh! Be more quiet! Or do you wanna wake Robin-san of his day-dream? Just listen now!" Franky and the others nodded.

Nami´s grin grew bigger which made the others wonder what was on that male navigator´s mind. "I think I can help you! As you may have noticed our dear Robin here," Nami pointed at the still absent minded archaelogist, "seems to like you!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?"

_Five minutes later, same place_

Robin blinked. "Huh? What.. did I miss something?" he asked a bit confused as he looked around in the kitchen.

"No, no, don´t worry! You were just a little distracted for a few minutes!" Nami smiled as bright as possible at the man. No, not only Nami, Robin noticed suspicious that everyone in the room was smiling at him! Or was it more smirking?

Oh and is that a...blush on Franky´s face..? What the..?

Before Robin, who got suspiciously, after all he just woke from his short (and wonderful) daydream with Franky and suddenly ALL of the girls AND men (not that there were any other men except for Nami though...) were staring with a big, fat smirk in the face at him?, Nami told Sanji to clean the table.

Sanji smiled at the good-looking man called Nami and did as she was told. Nami only ordered Sanji to do so that Robin wouldn´t ask any questions - the man was sure now he´d _definitely_ missed something and Nami luckily had noticed and stopped him at the right time.

As the female cook was done the kitchen fell deadly silent. Luffy, who was sitting besides a still blushing Franky, grumbled something towards the cyborg who tried to ignore the other. As no reaction was to be seen in the cyborgs face Luffy poked Franky into the side with her elbow. Hard.

Needless to say that that brought Franky to yelp in surprise. Robin rose an eyebrow at the suspicious acting woman and the others glared at the cyborg.

Said woman gulped and finally began. She stood up, as slowly as possible, walked around the table to a surprised Robin and sat besides the black haired man onto the table. Then she cleared her throat, turning her head towards the archaelogist.

"Robin-san," she spoke up, making Robin blush although he tried to hide it, " I..." Franky grabbed Robin´s hand which made him blush even more,

"...I..."

Robin´s eyes widened and he had to gulp. Wh-what the...? She..she´s holding my hand! he thought unintentionally.

The other persons in the kitchen did their best to not start laughing at that hilarious scene. _Franky, hurry up! _

Was their only thought at the moment. They just couldn´t hold the laugher in any longer!

Again, Franky´s throat was being cleared as she talked again: " ...I..."

_I´m gonna die if she says ´it´! _Robin thought, gulping again. Hope began to built up in him even though he desperately tried to ignore it. He didn´t want to love her! No! No! No! he thought. But, alas, love is a strong feeling you can´t deny..

"..I... really wanna have the rest of the day off you know... it.." Franky said, trying to sound shy.

_WHAT?_ thought Robin, gasping, feeling his iron-heart broken, all of his hope being crushed into thousands of pieces mercilessly.

"...b-because it...would make me very.. _very_ happy...please?" Franky spoke in a high, very girly-like voice, winking a few times to emphazise her request. And it worked: the taken aback by surprise and shock archaelogist bit his lower lip and felt his little friend...well, doing something he didn´t like at the moment...but he couldn´t help it: Franky was just drop dead beautiful...wasn´t she..?

Robin felt his cheeks redden from the heat in his face. He gulped hard, eyes at least twice the size as before.

"Pretty please? Robin-san? I´ll give you a little kiss if you say yes!" the female cyborg added, forming a lip that clearly says: kiss me! and squeezed Robin´s sweaty hand.

And that was too much for poor Robin. He couldn´t take it anymore and stood up, trying to hide a certain area, and babbled a quick ´ do whatever you want, damn!´ and went out as quick as possible, slamming the kitchen door.

Two seconds in silence passed as everyone else in the room was staring at the closed door.

Then, loud and uncontrollable laughers echoed through the kitchen and even shy Zoro and Luffy couldn´t stop themselves from bursting out loud in chuckles.

Franky, practically the cause of this hilarious scenario now, giggled half nervously, half ashamed along the others. The cyborg hadn´t really wanted to do this but the others had agreed and so she really hadn´t had a choice...

_***flashback***_

_"Eeeeeeeeeh?" was the shocked/surprised/confused answer Nami got from the rest._

_Immediately the man flinched. "Ssssssssshhhhhhh! Do you want to wake him? Be quiet!" Nami grumbled with his index finger before his mouth. The others quickly bit their lips to shut themselves up and whispered a ´sorry!´. _

_The navigator smiled. "I know it´s really surprising but we have to be still now, ´kay? Good. And now what I wanted to tell you-"_

_"Wait wait wait wait wait wait. Why do you help us? Shouldn´t you work together with Robin as...men?" Usopp asked a bit suspicious. And taken aback of course. Nami wouldn´t help them, would he? Why this sudden chan- oh. Yeah, right. But still! It seemed...weird to the female sniper with the curly hair!_

_Nami´s expression turned into a slight frown. "I know what you mean but... he has changed so much and-"_

_Again, the man was cut off by one of the girls. "You have changed a lot, too. I mean, look down at yourself." Franky commented, already recovered from the shock, and earned a few slight chuckles from the others who got what the cyborg meant by that._

_Nami however didn´t seem to get it or he simply didn´t mind. _

_"Yeah yeah. But what I wanted to say before...Robin´s new personality is a bit too harsh in my opinion! He has no right to order you around in that way and I can´t stand watching it! But there´s no way I would talk to him about that (scary Robin!), no, I decided the best thing to do would be supporting you guys!" Nami whispered carefully but full of energy._

_The others first didn´t find words to respond to that. Not that it was a wrong or bad statement, but the fact that it was coming from NAMI...their greedy, selfish and sometimes bitchy Nami..! The one who loved to play capitan and order them around! The rest of the girls couldn´t help but silently wonder if they had also changed that much and suddenly felt uncomfortable in their bodies._

_"Ehm *cleares throat*...thank you?" Sanji said confused but somewhat thankful that they had Nami as an ally! Two enemies, male enemies, would be too much for them! One is enough already._

_"No prob!" he chirped happily but suddenly froze in his movements as he saw a little movement from Robin. "Quick now! Let´s get to the point!"_

_The others nodded with a serious expression and waited for more._

_"As I said before, Robin has a soft spot for Franky! See? He´s still staring at Franky and probably daydreaming of her! I´ve been watching him a bit and soon I realized that! And, to be honest, I´m surprised none of you have noticed that!" _

_Luffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But didn´t you say to get to the point quickly?"_

_Nami gasped. "Sorry. You´re right! We can chat later more. So, Franky, you should take advantage of this situation and ask him!"_

_Franky´s eyes widened. "Ask him what? If he wants to go out with me? No wa-" _

_"BAKA! Even I got what Nami meant, you dullard!" Luffy whacked the blue-haired girl over the head and shut her up. "He says you have to ask Robin, with a bit sweet talk, a favor! The favor we had asked him before! Got it now?" the female capitan barked nervously as she saw Robin twitching again. _

_The others grinned, getting the picture. "Hey, that´s a good idea!" Usopp agreed._

_"Yes, this way we have a real chance to put our plan into action after the date thing!" Sanji said happily, smiling hopefully at Franky._

_"Right, Franky! It´s all up to you!" Chopper sqeakead. Even if the female doctor wouldn´t take part in the other´s plan she wanted to help them. After all, girls must hold together! _

_"Yohoho~! Don´t fail us!" Brook joined with (if that is possible) a grin._

_Franky really didn´t want to, that would be soooo embarrassing! And what if Robin had heard everything? Or what if the archaelogist won´t fall for that simple trick? Or what if-_

_"Franky, you can do it! We pray for you!" Zoro then added completely serious as if Franky had to go to war or something, stopping the cyborg from thinking any further._

_"Aaaw, c´mon! I don´t know what you have planned on doing later but I know you all were looking forward it! You too, Franky! So just do it, it will work!" Nami tried to encourage the unsure cyborg who blushed at the idea of flirting with the black haired man..._

_"Uhmmmm... g-gimme a minute, will ya?" She tried to play for time. But oh well, the blue haired woman with the tight black dress had forgotten about a certain person who didn´t like Franky´s acting. Not at all._

_"Damn you, Franky! Don´t be such a coward! Just do it, it´s for our sake! And we don´t have time to discuss this nonsense!" Luffy yelled madly at her nakama who backed away in shock. And so did everyone else with wide eyes. They had learned that Luffy had gotten arrogant and all above impatient, but they just couldn´t get used to sudden outbursts as these..._

_"L-Luffy..! Not so loud, he´ll..." Nami began, but it was already too late. Everyone else noticed that, too and immediately it was deadly quiet in the room. _

_""Huh? What.. did I miss something?" Robin asked a bit confused as he looked around in the kitchen._

_***end flashback***_

Franky´s thoughts got interrupted as Brook suddenly spoke up, the laughter slowly dying down one by one.

"Uhm, minna, how about you go to your dates now? You´ve told them over the Den-Den Mushi you would meet with them at one o´clock?" He asked, making the ´dating´ girls gasp in shock. It was ten minutes to one now.

"H*** shit! You´re right! Oh my God, we´ll be too late!" Luffy quickly stood up and stormed out of the door, directly racing to the bathroom to put some make up on.

And so did the others, leaving Nami, Chopper and Brook behind, chuckling about the fact the ´new´ girls began to like putting on make up.

"Loooooool~" Brook said as she chuckled.

"Hah?" Chopper turned to the skeleton in surprise. "What?"

Brook seemed confused for a moment before she realized what she had said. "Oh! Uh! Oh! Wh-why did I say that now..? I-I wanted to say ´yohoho´as always but somehow..! I- I don´t even know what ´lol´ means!" grabbing her afro, she gaped shocked.

"Lol means laughing out loud I think..." then Nami grinned. "Seems like our Brook here is beginning to change, too! By using shortcuts? How witty!" Nami said, cheering in amusement.

Chopper just frowned at this strange and sudden change of Brook.

The poor skeleton herself didn´t really like that new side of her. Had it been hiding because she was a skeleton? First she had thought the mystery water wouldn´t have any effect on her but maybe...it was just that it took her longer to change than the others?

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

"You are beautiful!"

"Errm...thank you..." Zoro murmured, blushing deep crimson at the sudden compliment from Akira. The green-haired woman didn´t like that strange feeling that began building up inside of her stomach...what was that?

**X**

"That is really nice. I´m glad you think so high of me. Thank you." Usopp said, trying to express herself as polite as possible, bowing slightly to Kin, the one who made that nice comment. Said teen grinned at the way the curly-hair girl acted. He liked that.

Usopp lifted her head again, trying to avoid the boy´s face.

**X**

"Really? You think so? Oh gooood! Thanks! That´s the first compliment I´ve got from a man!" Sanji squeaked happily as Masaru, the bar keeper, had said that compliment to the blonde. Said blonde girl didn´t seem to have noticed how strange that sounded and grinned wide at the man before her.

Masaru however smirked at Sanji. _That just sounded like she was a lesbian or something...hehe, and she didn´t even notice her funny choice of words!_

he thought amused.

**X**

"...I am WHAT?" Luffy yelled back.

" Errr...I said you´re beautiful...what´s wrong?" Kyo almost didn´t try to ask but somehow he managed to form the question. He hadn´t expected such an reaction from the black-haired girl! It was just a simple compliment, wasn´t it?

"So that´s how it is! Do you betray me with some other bitch and try to sweet talk to me so that I won´t notice? Do you think I´m stupid?" the female shouted madly.

Kyo couldn´t answer as Luffy suddenly got another idea. "Ah! No! I know what you´ve planned!"

The man´s eyes widened slightly at that statement. _She had found out? How...?_

"You just want me to get into bet for a quick ride, eh? But not with me!" the black-haired teen with the short red skirt and the black top said, pointing her index finger at a shocked Kyo who now seemed to be reliefed.

_Ah...thank god, she didn´t..._

Kyo thought with a reliefed sigh. Then he sweat-dropped. "N-no, I just wanted to make you a nice compliment...sorry!" He said, waving his hands in defend as he apologized.

This seemed to satisfie Luffy as she suddenly went normal again as if nothing had ever happened. "So? I see. Well then: thanks." she said calmly.

Kyo rose a brow at the girl, then he shrugged it off. _Women *sigh*...they have an own way of thinking..._

**X**

"OH! Ahahaha...thanks a lot, man!" Franky smiled at the tall man called Raidon. She scratched her head with redden cheeks. "What a wonderful compliment!" she added, unsurely if Raidon would be satisfied with this way of thanking. Said man laughed about it and offered the cyborg a smile in return which was gladly accepted.

**X**

They had been racing to their already waiting ´partners´ and everyone of the five got invited to the men´s houses. Now they were there for the second time, able to look out for gold or simply money. When and how they would rob their precious things, only god knows. Or maybe not even him.

The girls themselves weren´t even sure if they could do that...thanks to the female hormones they had a softer side now (even if they tried to hide it) and their conscience wouldn´t allow them something like that. And the whole time the girls were inwardly fighting with themselves, trying to beat the conscience and just do as they were told by Robin but it appeared that wasn´t as easy as they had thought it would be...

Truth be told: They couldn´t do that. They weren´t able to betray these innocent men. Sure, they all had their own personal mistakes but nobody is perfect! Kyo may be arrogant, Masaru may just looked at good looking girls, Akira may be a nerd. But even though they didn´t deserve being robbed by them!

But on the other hand, the girls were pirates! And...pirates do stuff like that, don´t they?

But then, they´ve never really robbed innocent people...it was indeed a very difficult thing to do.

And, by the way, why did Robin want them to do this? They had asked Nami before if he knew anything about that but the male navigator had reassured them: _´Robin has a hard time with his feelings for Franky and his male body even if he doesn´t show that! His male hormones do change him and so he just wants something to be done, no matter how stupid or unnecessary they may seem... I guess you could compare it with a girl *points at Sanji, Usopp and Zoro* that has her period..then she may act strange or bitchy, too..´_

They hadn´t really thought any more about this after Nami had pointed at the three with their period thingy. They had been too busy with laughing about that. But now that they were having a difficult time with their ´dates´... this explanation from Nami came to their minds again and they wondered if they could try and trick the male archaelogist somehow and just didn´t rob their victims. But as hard as they thought about an other solution they found there was no other way...

What could they possibly do? Maybe just steal the shitty precious stuff and then...having stings of remorse?

But they all decided to themselves: the best and only thing they could do now was to delay it. Maybe if Franky explained Robin that they just needed a bit more time for..inspecting the different houses and things like that... maybe then Robin wouldn´t be sooo mad if they came back later that day without the precious money? Hmmm, that could work!

So they each talked and ate with their guys, enjoying the time (at least a bit, those guys weren´t so bad after all) and forgetting about Robin and his order.

**XYXYXYXYXYXYX**

_~Meanwhile, Thousand Sunny, women/ now men´s cabin~_

´Damn it all! When I was still a woman with my nice body (yep, Robin missed his female body!) that wouldn´t have happened!" Robin, laying on his bed, was alone in the cabin which he was grateful for. Nami and the other two girls probably were still in the kitchen.

He looked down to the spot between his legs and cursed again. Then he touched his still hot cheeks with his cool hands, frowning madly.

"And this! I´ve had myself much better under control, I´ve never blushed! Stupid weak man body!" the male archaelogist was so mad, he couldn´t think of any better insults towards his own body that felt so foreign to him.

After a while he sighed deeply, trying to calm himself. Then he thought back at the surprising scene with Franky. What on earth had brought the beautiful woman to act like that? This was more than suspicious! Did Nami has to do anything with that?

Then he gasped.

Oh no..! Or was it because...

NO! T-that couldn´t be...could it?

He suddenly shot up as if realizing he had sat in a cactus, widening his blue eyes. "Could it be...that Franky had found out how I feel for her...?" he murmured aloud without noticing it, too shocked about what he had found out.

"Shit, that can´t be true!" with that, he closed his eyes, feeling confused, and let himself fall back onto his soft bed.

Then another sigh escaped his lips. This was really confusing! And now he was in love with another female! But he is a _he_ now, a man, so it was nothing to worry about...but then, he used to be a _female _so it _was_ something to worry about... but then, _if _he would change back into a female again then Franky would also change back: into a _man_! And then it _was _nothing to worry about, was it? And besides, love is _never _something to worry about!...was it..?

Oh, but _then_: Would he still love Franky after the change? After they finally got their old bodies and gender back? And if yes, then would Franky love him/her back then?

Robin tried to forget these depressing thoughts and thought about his plan and the robbing!

And suddenly a fat smirk appeared onto Robin´s not so clean-shaved face. Yes, soon they would come home and then they would be rich! That was great!

Having money on his mind, the archaelogist got sleepy onto his soft bed and began to completely relax, humming a song. It didn´t take long, then the black-haired man´s eyes slowly closed and soon a loud and deep snore was to be heard from the now sleeping man.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

"So, I really have to go now...but I´m sure we can see each other tomorrow again!" Sanji cheered Masaru up with this statement. First, the man had refused to let her go. The man had enjoyed the evening with the blond beauty but soon after the meal the woman had said she had to go, meeting up with friends in town.

"Okay, so you´ll phone me tomorrow?" he asked, full of hope as they stood in the door frame.

Sanji smiled. "Sure! Keep waiting for my call, okay? I won´t forget!" she said. Then, suddenly, Masaru hugged the female cook who squeaked in surprise but soon relaxed.

As the man released Sanji she smiled at him and then said goodbye to the man.

As she was gone, Masaru still was standing in the door frame, thinking about the evening. It had been a wonderful one and he had somewhat enjoyed it.

But he wasn´t quite sure if she had liked the quick hug. Not every girl liked being hugged by an almost foreign man. They hadn´t known each other for long, too. So maybe the beautiful blonde had got the wrong idea as she was being huggen by him...who knows?

But he had only done what his boss had told him to do! He wasn´t to blame if she would run away after that! He wanted Masaru and the others to win their trust and so they did. These silly girls were completely trusting them, weren´t they?

Masaru slightly chuckled to himself. No, the blondie sure won´t run away just because of that hug. She will ring him tomorrow and then their plan could finally put into action!

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

"Here I am! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Sanji apologized to the other four girls as she panted, catching her breath.

"No prob! We just came and didn´t have to wait for long." Usopp said.

It was already dark and the five girls now finally are complete.

"Okay, talking about our ´dates´ can be done later, now let´s do what we have planned yesterday! And thanks to Franky it will really work!"

Sanji said as she finally had caught her breath, smiling at the other girls. Franky chuckled.

"I agree with Sanji. So, let´s go!" Luffy said, grinning happily for the first time this evening. Yes, the female capitan really had been looking forward to it!

Zoro smiled, her shyness for a moment forgotten. "Alright. Franky, what time is it?" she asked, turning to the female cyborg.

"It´s exactly seven o´clock, so that means we have one hour and 30 minutes!" Franky said, looking at her watch.

"Well, I don´t know if we need that long but... let´s test it out!" Usopp stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"RIGHT!" was the answer.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Sooo, this chapter was longer than usual as an apologize for the long break I took! Actually, this is the longest chapter I´ve ever written^^ Hope you liked it and got curious about what the girls are planning to do! =) **

**Although it is nothing soo special and maybe you already know what they are going to do...but well =D **

**Then please, please, please review! =DD It would make me very very happy! =3**


	15. In town part 2: Shopping!

**Hi~! **

**Thank you, reviewers! Although I´m a little bit disappointed the reviews are getting less each chapter.. but well**

**cb O chan: Hmmm not bad.. but I´ll keep my mouth shut ;D**

**Midnight Ghost: Alright^^**

**LuckyKat10: Thanks a lot! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter 15 - In town part 2: Shopping!**

"How´s this?" Sanji turned around to show herself.

The others, sitting on a bench. As they watched Sanji slowly turning around herself, they all laid their head to the right with a thoughtful frown, saying:

"Hmmmm... no!"

Sanji pouted. "But I find it not bad..."

"It doesn´t suit you. You should look for a blue dress - not a brown. You don´t have brown eyes. And the blond hair! No no no, you need a blue dress!"

Luffy explained, her index finger on her chin as she looked Sanji up and down.

Franky who happened to sit right besides her, lifted her dark sunglasses and rose a brow at the female capitan. "That was... well said." Franky commented intelligently as she was a bit surprised to such a thoughtful statement of Luffy. But then, she just wasn´t already used to that kind of Luffy.

"I think we´ve found you a nice one earlier, didn´t we?" Usopp asked. The others nodded in unison. "It will fit you very well! C´mon, try it on!" The curly haired girl almost squeaked in excitement and the others had to admit that they were kinda excited, too!

"Oooo-kaaaay..." the blond cook said and disappeared in one of the changing rooms again. Five minutes later she came out again, this time in a nice blue dress that went to the floor.

Immediately, all girls that were sitting on the bench grinned, shrieking: "Kawaii! Sanji, you look so cute in it! You have to buy it!"

As the cook with the long blond hair heard that, she began blushing deep crimson. Then she giggled sheepishly, wrapping one wisp of hair around her index finger without noticing others laughed at that.

"Hahaha Sanji! You are blushing~!" Usopp laughed at the view and Zoro, who smirked at this funny sight, was holding her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from bursting into uncontrollable laughing fits.

It was not that the dress didn´t fit Sanji, no, it suit her very well and every normal man, single or not, would have gotten a nice nosebleed at the sight. It was more the fact that this was 1) Sanji and 2) she was looking like a little girl who has on her very first school day problems with introducing herself.

"Ahahaha~! Stop that, it´s embarrassing..! I..I just can´t stop blushing!" the girl with the curly eyebrow laughed, grinning stupidly at the others.

Even Luffy, the only one who wasn´t hit by a laughing attack like her nakama, had to laugh at this awkward stuttering of Sanji. She burst out and first shocked Franky but then the two just laughed along together.

"Err...he he..I guess I´ll take it then.." Sanji babbled and the others gave her thumbs up.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

_S-stupid damn girly hormones! _Zoro thought as she dashed through the whole shopping centre, desperately searching for a toilet. _No, not only hormones... stupid girly PROBLEMS!_

_Ah, there could one be! No? Damn it! _

She ran around the next edge, accidentally bumping into a fat woman. Mumbling an apology, she raced away. Then, finally, after she had run around quite a long time, she saw the long-awaited sign on a white door, clearly saying: Toilet.

_HOORAY!_ with that thought, she couldn´t think of something else at the moment, she ran into the room. There, she was shocked to say the least - as the whole toilet was full of men!

Zoro gulped, looking around. All of the men were staring at her quite surprised. And as Zoro noticed a few of them were still piddling, she felt her face getting hot.

_NOOO~! _

"Hey hey there, young lady! You got lost?" One man, standing near Zoro, asked as he stared at the girl´s boobs. The female swordsmaster wasn´t stupid and knew at once what the man was getting at.

So she did the only right thing in such a situation: she lifted her leg and kicked the poor man directly between the legs, causing him to sqeak in pain.

"AAAAAaaaahaaahaa...?" was the man´s answer.

At that sudden and unexpected brutal action of the beautiful and shy looking girl, every single man in the toilet commented in unison:

"Uuuuuuh...!" and gulped visibly. One of them, a younger one with glasses even collapsed onto the floor at the painful sight.

Zoro however took advantage of the confused/shocked atmosphere in the men´s toilet and dashed right through the door out and luckily spotted the women´s toilet not far away.

_Now for real: HOORAYYY!_ she thought once again and went as fast as her legs would carry her to the women´s toilet. As she opened the door to it, she got taken aback/half shocked to death to see a lot of girls and woman standing there, waiting for their turn.

Zoro´s eyes widened and she collapsed, thinking: _Today´s NOT my day...!_

**YYYY**

"Ouch! What´s wrong? Why are you stopping all of sudden?" Usopp complained, rubbing her hurting nose as she´d bumped into Sanji´s back seconds before.

Sanji narrowed her eye as she looked at the building to their left. Hadn´t there been...?

"Ah, nevermind! Sorry for stopping without warning, I just thought there´d been someone watching us over there..." The blonde said, pointing into the direction were nothing strange was to be seen.

"I see." Luffy simply said, not really caring. Then she, too, noticed something.

"Huh? Where´d Zoro go? Wasn´t she behind you a second ago?" Luffy asked with a frown. She and the rest of the girls had left the shopping center were Sanji had bought the blue dress (needless to say the others´d bought lots of clothes and SHOES, too...) not too long ago.

"Well, easy to explain, she´d been walking besides me but then, suddenly, she went away. First her eyes widened as if she´d seen male Robin or female Nami, then she said she had to go to the toilet and dashed away without another word... I guess it´s because of her period, ya know..." Franky said, thinking about it. The female cyborg was carrying, as well as the others, a lot of bags filled with new clothes and other girls stuff.

"Uhm shouldn´t we wait for her? You know, female or male, Zoro´s Zoro..." Sanji reminded the others who groaned as they got the picture.

"Shit, I totally forgot about that! Should we go and search for her?" Franky asked, feeling responsible. _How could I forget Zoro has absolutely NO sense of direction? You_ _could put her into the kitchen of Thousand Sunny and she still wouldn´t be able to find the fridge! _

_Okay, okay, maybe that wasn´t true... but still!_ Franky thought desperately.

Just at that, Zoro raced around the edge, completely out of breath.

"Zoro! There you are! And we just thought we´d have to search for you at the other side of the island!" Sanji cheered more or less faked and earned a glare from Zoro. The two of them hadn´t been arguing or fighting since the gender swap but every now and then they loved to tease each other a bit.

"I- we- err.. we should run away I think..!" Zoro managed to say between her gasps for air. Usopp looked at the green-haired girl suspiciously.

"Why? What´s wrong?" But an answer never came as suddenly shouts of men neared. The little group of girls froze in their places and Luffy shot a ´don´t-tell-me-they-are-after-you´ glance at Zoro who only nodded back and began to race again.

Without thinking more about it, the rest of the confused/shocked girls ran after him as they saw a few mad men coming around the edge, heading towards them.

That was definitely enough proof to run away!

"Oi, oi Zoro! What the hell did you get yourself involved in? Franky asked as she had caught up with the swordswoman which was very difficult for the cyborg. Running alone was giving Franky a very hard time, but racing? With a tight, I said TIGHT dress you have to hold up to run?

Yeps, very difficult indeed...

"I-I- I.. uhm well.. yeah.." Zoro babbled irritating stuff, not giving a good explanation not much to the other girls amusement, who were right behind her now.

"There she is! She has a lot of friends! What should we do?" one of the men shouted. There were three men behind them.

"KILL THEM LIKE THE SPINACH HEAD!" another answered very pissed.

And this was certainly not what Sanji wanted to hear - after all, if the Marimo was in trouble because she caused it, why should the others suffer for her? The world was not fair~!

Usopp had caught it, too. "Uh oh! Sh-**!" she censored herself, after all Robin had taught her not to curse! And who knows, Robin has his ears EVERYWHERE...!

"Whoa whoa! EaSy ThErE!" Franky shrieked as one of the men was about to grab her.

"FUCK OFF!" Luffy shouted, half scared, half pissed.

"L-Luuuufyy! Do something! Beat the shit out of them! NOW!" Sanji cried, literally, being scared out of her mind by these rude guys.

"Are you insane? I certainly won´t ruin my beautiful soft skin and my nails! Save your asses yousefl, damn it!" Yepp, Robin definitely had failed in teaching Luffy the way of a real girl speaking with manners.

"Zoro, the hell have you done to them?" Franky asked once again, this time in a very high tone as she felt hands grabbing after her. "Aaaah! Go away!"

Zoro bit her lip, gulping hard as she remembered a certain moment she overracted a bit...

"Ah well...ASK THEM!" she screamed back, not wanting to explain. She was happy she´d gotten to a more or less clean toilet to..well, let´s say she didn´t want to get her new trousers red at a certain area. Like she said before, shitty girls problems! (alright, Zoro we know what you wanted to say..it´s enough now...)

It was just in time, a real miracle after there were so many of women lining up, waiting patiently for a free toilet. Zoro somehow managed to survive the waiting time and finally it was her turn... after she had exit the toilet again, there were these three men standing there, glaring down at the swordswoman who immediately wanted to dig a hole into the ground to vanish.

"You little...! You know exactly what you´ve done to our ex- brother!" a man in his mid-twenties shouted. At once the female part of the strawhat crew realized what must have happened and groaned at the thought in pain.

Then they turned, still running, to their green-haired swordsmanster, saying: "Zoroo! How..how could you? You out of all girls should know that area is forbidden!"

Zoro bowed her head, also still racing, ashamed. "S-sorry..it was an emergency...somehow.."

"WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" the men shouted again, causing the girls to scream high.

**YXYXYXYX**

"Aaah finally...!" Luffy breathed out, reliefed to be able to eventually got rid off their chasers. The girls were leaning against a wall of an old house, catching their breaths.

"Phew...that was something! If the ´sister´ of these insane men is having a hard time with being female, she could come to us...we´re pro´s in that branch!" Franky joked.

"Ha ha. Funny." Luffy answered deathly serious, founding nothing funny in that lame joke.

"Cheer up, after all we can continue our so well-planned shopping tour!" Sanji said with a smile wearing. She truly enjoyed the shopping - and so did the others! None of them had known shopping could be so much fun! It was a completely new feeling and experience to them - as guys it was everything but funny to buy things, all above clothes.. but that was past now!

"YEAAAAH!" Franky said happily, finding the idea absolutely fantastic. As they wanted to run right into the next shop, one of them stopped, frowning.

"What time is it?" Zoro asked slowly, as if she remembered something important.

Usopp checked her new watch she had bought before and smiled at it, before she turned to Zoro who was standing behind her, saying:

"It´s 20:29...when were we ordered to be back at the ship?" the black-haired one asked in return as she realized the problem.

"Errrm...didn´t he say ´half past nine´? Sanji commented with a gasp.

"Uh- huu.. he **did** say that..." Franky gulped. Luffy stopped abprubtly, freezing in her actions to open the door to the shop.

"Hey Luffy, don´t waste time! We have to hurry back!" Sanji complained, Luffy then turned around, looking quite serious.

As the other girls began to fear for the worst, their capitan started speaking in a low and serious tone.

"Guys. Listen closely. We have no time left and you know how firm Robin is! And you also know how mad he could get if someone disobeys his orders, especially coming too late."

The female part of the crew nodded.

"That´s why...I´m going to risk something..but only now and never again! So, grab your things, follow me onto the roof over there and get a hold of me, I´m catapulting us back to Sunny!"

"What? That´s suicid!" Franky gasped.

"Better than getting murdered by Robin, isn´t it? And now, do as I told you! Hurry up!" Luffy ordered and the others did what she said. Their capt´n was right, so why arguing? Besides, there are more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Alright! Even...even if I have to stretch my arms now...and risk overstretching them and getting wrinkles there...I´ll do it! But shouting gomu gomu no rocket is beneath my level!"

Zoro rolled her eyes, clutching tightly onto her capt´n. "Alright, Luffy."

They all quickly climbed up an old house that was high enough to see Sunny from the roof and everyone got a tight hold onto the black-haired beauty.

Next thing they knew was, after Luffy had stretched her arms as far as she could to grab another roof, was that they all crashed right onto Thousand Sunny, landing hard but more ore less unharmed.

Franky, being on top of the rest, rubbed her head. "Owwww! Damn.. this was a hard landing.." the other girls beneath her just groaned as an answer.

Then she and the others girls slowly realized where exactly they had landed and faced a not too amused Nico Robin taking a bath.

Sanji´s eyes widened at the sight of the male archaelogist´s naked body. Then she got a nosebleed and turned away with a red face.

Usopp´s eyes widened, too, but not at the view of a well-built body but at the ´view´ of the face of the hot body´s owner: Robin. Mad Robin.

Zoro, the last one to stand up, brushed herself off and then blinked confused, looking around.

"We´re in... the bathroom?" she intelligently commented. Luffy´s eye twitched at that comment and she grittet her teeth. _Zoro...! _

This last comment however was enough for the strong man with the blue eyes. "THAT´S IT! DAMN YOU ALL!" he shouted, stepping out of the bathtub, exposing his body in front of the gasping girls.

Luffy blushed as she couldn´t get her eyes off of that ´special area´. _S-so that´s how Nami must´ve felt as he saw me naked...*gulp*.._

Franky and Usopp shrieked, Sanji collapsed onto the floor at the loss of blood and Zoro´s jaw went kissing the floor.

"So you..you..! How do you DARE coming home that late without anything precious? And what´s THAT? Clothes?" He yelled as he spotted the bags full of clothes laying spread all over the floor.

Still no word left the girl´s shocked mouths. Still their muscles were like paralyzed. Still Sanji´s nose bleed like hell. Still Zoro wasn´t able to pick her jaw up off the floor.

"AND, " Robin continued, "How do you DARE to destroy the bathroom WHILE I´M BATHING PEACEFULLY?"

Finally they found their muscles were working again. "Kyaaaaaaaaa! S-so SORRY!" They all apoligized so loud even Nami could hear it although the man was already laying in his bed. "Eh? Are they back already?" he wondered aloud and at the same time he felt extremely sorry for the girls.

Chopper and Brook had heard it, too but pretended they hadn´t heard the shouting. They looked at each other for a moment - knowing what was going on - and decided to go back to sleep which they did without another word.

"GROAAAAR!" Robin, face as red as a tomato, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and formed claws with his hands. The black-haired man was too furious to find the right words so he just shouted tiger-like which showed it´s effect.

The girls hair went up so that Brook´s afro would´ve looked totally pathetic besides them and their blood froze for a second.

"You better RUN NOW!" Robin yelled and the others - for the first time in hours- followed his ´order´ and ran for it.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

"So this is it, huh?"

"Indeed. Tell the men to prepare for tomorrow." one of the two men said.

The other frowned. "But why not attacking now? It´s already dark, that would be a perfect time!" the other said. He looked quite young.

The older of the two shaked his head, signaling the other to listen. "Do you hear that? I just want to wait until this harridan has calmed. Attacking now would be suicid!"

The younger one gulped as he heard the shouts of girls, screaming ´sooooooooorry´ the whole time and then there were shouts of a man, by the dark voice of the person, shouting ´stooooooooop´ the whole time...

"Sounds like a lot of chaos...which we better not get ourselves involved I suppose."

The older one seemed satisfied with this answer, saying: "Good. Very Good. You are learning fast." in a deep kind of voice.

"Don´t worry, tomorrow we´ll get them." he then added to assure the other.

"But if they aren´t the..."

"Shut it. They are the ones the whole world is searching for, no doubt about that! And now go back to sleep, you´ll need your energy for tomorrow!"

"Right, sir!" was the answer of the younger one who went to bed after the talking. Yes, tomorrow will be very interesting indeed... he thought.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**So, this story is slowly nearing the end... but there are still a few more chapters to go =D Sorry to every male reader... the part with Zoro was brutal, I know! But don´t worry, that guy´s alright after he went to see a doctor. And his brothers are happy to hear that they still have a brother! **

**Hope you enjoyed reading ;)**

**REVIEW PLS!**


	16. WTF?

**Sorry, it´s been a while since my last update! But I have a lot of things to do..stupid school -.-**

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

**Midnight Ghost: Uhm..thanks^^**

**Yasoanna-Chan: Really? Oh sh**, I really didn´t know that! But I guess this story is a bit different than the other.. I hope so. Sorry, there isn´t. It´s just crazy humor and nothing to take serious^^**

**cb O chan: I´m sorry, the update took me really long! Uh..well, you´ll see ;)**

**Princess Darkcloud: Thank you! I hope it will be worth reading more ;)**

**Another important note: This story will reach it´s climax soon, so there are only a few more chapters to go. Just thought to inform you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own One Piece!**

**YXYXXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter 16 - WTF?**

It was a beautiful and peacful morning, the seagulls were to be heard, and Franky was being waken up by the warm sun that was gently shining into her face. She sighed, rubbing her face in the nice soft sheet that covered her. What a wonderful morning. No sound, no angry Robin - perfect.

Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere was merciless crushed by a loud and piercing scream that shocked the hell outta poor Franky, causing her to shot up.

"EMERGENCY! SOS! ALARM!"

Franky gripped her heart, panting in shock. "Maaaan, I don´t wanna get gray hair with 36 already!" she grumbled, softly touching her luckily still blue hair. Franky remembered back when she´d read that magazine from Nami yesterday where it said something about easily getting gray hair if you get shocked often.

Hell, she loved her cute baby-blue hair more than anything!

Then, after making sure there wasn´t a single gray hair, she wondered why Usopp had shouted. Now that Franky looked around herself she noticed she was the only one in the woman´s room!

"What´s going on?" she asked herself, after all there was no one else in the room. The female cyborg jumped out of her bed. There must be something up! Without making a sound she landed gracefully onto her feet, slipping a tight but nice dark blue dress on she´d bought she quickly made her way up to the deck.

When she opened the door the first thing she noticed was the bright sun, the second was that everyone else was up already - and the third, much to her surprise, the one that had screamed hadn´t been Usopp but Sanji instead!

Mentioned person was running in circles like a bat out of hell, hands grabbing her blond hair.

Franky could only rise a brow at that scene, jaw making contact with the floor.

"What´s wrong..? Why is she..?" She asked Nami who happened to stand besides her, staring to the right side. Nami snapped out of it, looking first to Franky, then to Sanji, then back to the right side.

"Do you know whats going on at the moment?" He asked carefully, the glance back to Franky. Said cyborg frowned even more. "What do you me- OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" gasped the cyborg in shock, eyes widened as big as plates. Nami sighed, scratched his orange hair.

"This, my friend, is what we call a marine ship. M-a-r-i-n-e s-h-" he started patiently, as if talking to a four years-old.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, thanks! But- what is it doing here?" She almost shrieked, seeing how the marine swang themselves onboard, ready to fight.

Nami sighed again. "They want to get us to prison. We´re pirates. P-i-r-a-t-e-" he started again and make Franky wonder if Nami was just playing her for a sucker.

Franky quickly liftened her arms to shut the male navigator up which worked perfectly.

"CLUTCH!" Robin yelled. A loud and probably really painful cracking sound followed. Franky and Nami mouthed synchronical an ´ouch!´, grimacing at the scene.

"Let´s talk later!" Nami said, preparing himself to fight. Franky gulped as she watched the brave navigator run directly to the enemy, beating a few of them.

"God.. I..don´t wanna." Franky murmured. She felt like she´d to run away, hiding in a dark and safe place until the fight was over,.. but she couldn´t leave her friends fighting alone, right..? Where are they, by the way?

Said oh-so-brave friends were partly watching a shrieking Sanji and partly looking at the enemies with some great respect...and maybe a bit unconfortable feelings. But who could blame them? She didn´t feel like fighting men either!

Franky blinked surprised as she slowly realized who had screamed. Sanji, not Usopp...god, this gender bender thingy really was something...

"Franky! There you are! And I thought the marine had already taken you! Thank godness!" Sanji stopped, catching her breath in short gasps.

"Shut it, Sanji! We- we have to fight now!" Usopp gulped, looking at Zoro, Franky, Sanji and Luffy who avoided her glance.

"C´mon!" Brook yelled, already fighting.

"She´s right! It´s not that different!" Chopper agreed, showing her strenght by throwing four marines at once overboard.

The other female nakama gaped.

"Uh what happened here? You know, I was sleeping!" Franky quickly changed the subject, getting the girl´s attention.

"Yeah, well easy to explain, we´re sleeping too, but suddenly we got woken up by our lovely Sanji-chan over there," Luffy pointed at a pouting cook, " who happened to be on watch. The rest is imaginable. We ran to the deck and saw them attacking us. That´s pretty much it." the female capitan said, biting her lip.

Neither she nor the other girls (safe for Chopper and Brook) really wanted to fight. It wasn´t that they were scared, excluding Sanji, but somehow...

There are at least thirty men attacking them at the moment, with swords, guns etc. Running around, screaming, yelling like madmen, just focused on getting their heads.

Suddenly, something clicked in Zoro´s mind as she watched Brook, Robin, Chopper and Nami fighting the enemies.

"By the way, how do the marines know who we are? We´ve changed our look, way of talking, style.. we look completely different from before! So how do they know?"

she asked innocently and quietly, but it was an important question and none of the others had noticed before.

"Holy... you´re right! Did someone of you sneak or somethin´?" Sanji wanted to know as the girl gasped slightly. The others looked quite shocked, too.

"Are you stupid? Of course NOT! They somehow must have found out themselves!" Luffy said angrily, but she wouldn´t have thought anyone would´ve noticed they were the strawhat crew! Yeah, maybe they are on the Thousand Sunny, the ship of the mugiwara no kaizokudan...but even though, they´re girls now! And Nico Robin and Nami are boys now! Something weird like this normally didn´t happen! It wasn´t really obvious! So how come they knew? How did they find out?

"I..have no idea!" Usopp admitted, scratching her head as she tried to figure the reason out. Suddenly, a high scream brought them all back to reality and to the fact that they were being attacked at the moment.

"What...?" Franky asked, spotting a screaming Nami not too far away from them as the young man got attacked by three men at once.

"SHIT!" Sanji yelled, jaw meeting the grassy deck. Up until now the rest of the strawhat crew didn´t really have to fight as Robin and co. got everything under control.

Unfortunately, the situation had changed much to the marines advantage, forcing the girls to finally fight alongside their nakama.

After all, now they were really needed. That´s what Sanji realized first as the blonde girl with the blue eye(s) jumped forwards to help the man she adored called Nami.

Luffy, Zoro, Franky and Usopp watched stunned as their female and usually scared girl threw herself right into the ongoing fight and risked her life for the overstrained navigator.

"S-Sanji-kun!" The orange haired man said surprised as he got a little help. Sanji just shrieked and hung onto one of the marines´ neck, trying to bring him to fall. She acted like she had a bean in her underwear, but Nami didn´t care at the moment.

At least he could take care of these two marines now while Sanji more or less - at least she was doing her best - fought the other man.

Said man´s eyes widened as he realized what a beauty was clinging onto his very neck and found himself unmoveable as he stared right onto Sanji´s well-built ass. The fact that he was beginning to get deaf on both ears, as the female cook kept shrieking at him for God knows how loud, was being ignored stubbornly.

"THUNDER TEMPO!" Nami yelled and both marines got struck by lightning, making their world black as they fell unconscious.

"Y-yosh! Good job, Nami-san!" Zoro said shyly and gave her thumbs up for the navigator who just smiled at the cute girl.

"Thanks! But you should help Sanji-kun, too! Looks like more of these guys are coming! Besides, what is wrong with you?" he asked irritated.

The answer came quite slowly as the female nakama were at a loss of words. Nami was right..what was wrong with them? These weak guys were no big deal, right?

"Alright, minna! Let´s go and help our cook, otherwise we won´t get anything to eat today!" Normally something like this would´ve come out ot Luffy´s mouth, that´s out of question. But said capitan grumbled at Usopp´s comment.

"Wouldn´t be that bad. I need to loose a bit of weight after all." she said, causing Namis, Zoro´s, Usopp´s and Franky´s jaw to hit the floor.

"wOw.. I guess I´ll NEVER EVER get used to that kind of Luffy.." Usopp gaped, gulping slightly.

"Same here..." the others agreed, sweatdropping.

"Oi OI! Hurry your ass over here, we could need a little HELP!" Chopper shrieked, marines grabbing her arms and legs at once, making it impossible for the reindeer to move.

"SHI-! Guys, we have to help now!" Usopp pressed, beginning to really dislike the situation.

"A-alright then!" Sanji said, her body obviously disagreeing as her legs began shaking uncontrolable. The rest of the girls gulped down and bit their lips.

"R-ready?" Luffy asked as she turned to the marines who started to run towards them. A few shy nods was all she got and took it as a yes. Although even she didn´t feel like fighting but her other nakama needed them!

"Then g-go!" she shrieked, closing her eyes tightly shut and ran to the marines, screaming high to cover her fear all the time. Her ´female part of the crew followed this example soon and copied their capitan´s actions, Zoro one time in her life not using swords for fighting. Why, no one could tell. Not even she herself.

Chopper was more or less helped by Zoro and Usopp and Robin got some help, too, from Luffy and Franky. Sanji was still clutching onto the poor and now probably deaf marine for dear life, ´helping´ Nami.

Brook was doing fine alone, after all many marines didn´t need to be fought if they ran away, scared to death, or better: scared by death itself. They kept on shouting,

"THE GRIM REAPER´S COMING!" and jumped overboard. If Brook would´ve been able, she had blinked in surprise at that nickname she got. But she just shrugged it off and fought other, more brave men who had enough guts to do so. Even though the strange skeleton laughed a creepy laugh all the time.

The fight went on like this for a while, and it seemed as if the strawhat crew would be the winner soon. Even though the only one really fighting were Chopper, Brook, Robin and Nami. The rest somehow managed to ´scream´ their enemies away.

Unfortunately this didn´t last for too long as all of sudden Robin, Nami, Chopper and the singing skeleton shrieked loudly which caught the other girls attention.

"W-what´s the matter?" Usopp asked shocked, turning her head to her nakama and let go of one of the marines. Said man wanted to take advantage of this but stopped aprubtly, seeing what was happening. The curly haired girl made a big jump, the biggest she could manage with her high heels, to got away from that man.

Now everyone had stopped fighting, all glances fixed on Robin and co. who were laying on the ground, half-conscious and beaten.

"Eh?" Franky intelligently said, as she began to sweat. Zoro just stared at the scene before her, not wanting to believe her eyes. Luffy rubbed her eyes in disbelief, not able to say anything.

Sanji grabbed her blond hair again, a loud and high scream leaving her red lips. Usopp, too, was shocked and found herself speechless.

"N-not possible!" Sanji babbled. Five more or less strong looking man appeared before them, smirking arrogantly at their victims. Zoro shaked her head, hands clasped over her dry mouth.

Each of the still-able-to-stand-girls, totally shocked, was facing one of the men and were at a loss of words.

They knew Robin had forbidden them to say any ´evil´ words, the archaelogist even got pissed if someone said ´crap´, but THIS was an exceptional circumstances! And sadly, the only thing that came to the girl´s mind was:

"WHAT THE F-?" which was being shrieked in unison by the five female teenagers, even by the female sniper.

Sorry, Robin, but this was just too much!

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Well, this chapter was not so exciting I guess.. but even though I hope you liked it :)**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE~! =D**


	17. It BROKE!

**Good day, evening or whatever time it is when you read that =D **

**Thank you very much, reviewer!**

**Princess Darkcloud: Right! They will soon..**

**Midnight Ghost: Yeah.. thanks ;)**

**PRMSA 855: Thank you! You don't know how happy you make me with that comment! No, it's just because I couldn't think of anything better how to change their gender ;)**

**cb O chan: Yeah, yeah, it's too obvious, I know.. xD**

**Alsarnia: Well, it's Zoro so well..lol**

**Hakujou: Right..^^**

**Thank you all :) And please enjoy this extra-long chapter I wrote for you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters, etc...**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter 17 - It BROKE!**

"You-!" Franky started as the woman went through her light blue hair with her metal hand. This man...

The others were shocked to no end as well. That must be a dream! Were they really...?

But there was no mistake... these men definitely were their earlier... dates.

Everyone of the girls, safe for Brook and Chopper, recognized their `lover` immediately and couldn't help but gasp loudly.

So that's how it is. They all have been betrayed by them! But the funniest part of it was, that _they_ had wanted to _betray_ _them_! So.. could they really be mad at them? After all, these guys had just been.. faster than them in betraying, right?. Had the girls stubbornly followed Robins ususal plain but somewhat genious plan, than this all would'nt have happened at all. Then maybe they would be boys again.

Drifting off in thoughts, Zoro couldn't help but wonder if it was so good to be a guy again. The cute swordswoman had just began to get used to being a girl with all the girl's problems. And it wasn't that bad, it really had a lot advantages.. wearing nice clothes, putting some make-up on, being cocky to guys without getting shouted at.. She quickly shaked her head. No, not changing back was out of question.. was it?

Luffy was the second to find her voice again, and hot-tempered as she was, she did the first thing she could think of. Yelling.

"What the HELL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" It was more a statement than a question, but the adressed man answered with a smirk upon his face.

"My, my... still so noisy, aren't we?" he said.

"Shut it! I wanna know what's going on!" Luffy shouted back.

"Th-that's right! I would like to know, too." Sanji commented fearful from behind Franky. The blond cook with the long hair gazed half shocked, half scared at Masaru, her ´ex-lover´. They were actually enemies?

Luffy glared at the arrogant Kyo. Seconds passed and finally the female capitan changed her expression to that of a dumb look. She scratched her scalp, then she threw her black hair behind her shoulder. Everyone else was quiet, knowing from the signs the girls was showing that their capitan was actually... _thinking_. It looked strange and really foreign but her crew knew they would probably never ever see that sight again, so they tried to engrave that picture into their minds.

If only Robin could see that! Usopp thought and chuckled a bit.

Then, Luffy opened the mouth and the other girls´ eyes widened slightly. What kind of genious statement would she declare? What great idea would she share with them? The atmosphere got tensed and without realizing it, they wished Luffy would continue at once!

And, as if the capitan had heard their silent plea, she said what was on her mind. And shocked with that statement everyone, including the oh-so-strong-and-proud men before them.

"You.. are you a pirate, too? Hell, they caught you, didn't they? Don't worry, I'm gonna free y-" Luffy began, causing the others to sweat-drop at that, even their ´ex-lovers´ were surprised by this dumbness.

The seven-teen year old girl however was roughly cut off by Usopp who happened to have enough of that. "Luffy! Quit with these bad jokes already! They are MARINES! You get it?"

The curly haired teen could have sworn she´d heard a quiet and deadly serious ´what joke?´ murmur from her capitan, but pretended she hadn't heard.

"Is this brat kidding? She can't be serious!" Raidon`s deep voice made Franky shudder. The female cyborg loved these kind of deep voice with a slight pitch of creep in it. It made her blood freezing.

"Ha ha ha! Finally one who got it! Whose girl is that?" Akira said, snickering to himself as he pushed his glasses back up to his nose. Damn, he needed smaller ones, soon!

"Tee hee, mine! Jackpot!" Kin joked, smirking.

"Damn lucky bastard.." Raidon commented in a murmur and Kin and the others laughed.

Kyo made a funny expression, as if he had eaten a sour citron at once, not responsing. The other men eyed him with a slightly amused expression and didn't need an answer to know that Kyo was slightly embarrassed. Poor guy had had the worst date, hadn't he? Although they all had thought the capitan of the strawhats must be really clever..looks like they had been wrong!

Feeling that huge amount of sympathy coming from everyone, Kyo snorted and looked at Luffy again, with an expression that clearly said: 'Look what you did!' Yep, Kyo couldn't bear that sympathy and blamed poor Luffy who looked like she was a he again. Clueless and confused to no end as she'd been as a boy.

But Luffy then snapped out of it and back to reality, and, much to the other girl's surprise, only needed two minutes to realize what was really going on!

"Congrats, Luffy!" Franky commented truly taked aback. Normally she'd have made a strange pose and shouted something crazy, but that was something a polite girl would never do. So Franky instead only licked her lips and stared at Luffy as if she didn't know what to do.

"Eeeeeeer.. whatever. Well, back to seriousness now! You, in the name of the marine, are all under arrest now! I ask you to follow me without complain, otherwise you'll end up like your comrades," Kin, seeming much more like a man as when he had been with Usopp, pointed at the unconscious Robin, Brook and Chopper, "I suppose a bunch of fair ladys like you wouldn't be too pleased with that kind of rough treatment. Am I right?"

Usopp only glared at the blonde. She had really began to find this guy not so bad! And then, bam, he and the other bunch of numptys show up all of sudden, attack them like they had never dated them before and then! _Then _dare to tell them they were under arrest now! How had they even found out who they were, by the way? That there were many marines on that island was being noticed lately by the whole strawhat crew since their shopping tour, but none of them had realized the strawhat crew was there! They had been a few nice girls to them, nothing else! So how come?

She stepped forwards, nose sticking into the air as she'd learned from Nami once and put her hands onto her hips. " Are you completely out of your mind? We won't go!What kind of treatment is that, anyway?"

Sanji and Zoro, once in a while the same opinion, 'oooooooh'ed at the sniper in awe.

"Wow, Usopp-chan is kinda brave there." Zoro said shyly, not wanting to mess with these guys. Sanji agreed silently, making Franky gasp. 'Memo to brain, today's the...hmmm.. don't know the date, Zoro & Sanji: same opinion' Maaaaaaaaan this is really weird!

Franky scratched her head, before she turned to Sanji, asking: "What date is it today?" But unfortunately she only got an irritated look form the cook as an answer. "Forget what I just said" Franky pieped after realizing Sanjis confused glance.

"Pfff, screw you, Usopp!" Luffy snapped, not liking it when all the attention was at the sniper and not her. She puffed her cheeks, arms crossed over her chest.

"Wow, Luffy-chan is kinda brave, too..." Zoro commented again, watching the scene.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked and the swordswoman only pointed at Usopp's pissed face. "Oh, I get it." Sanji nodded shortly and then gulped. The five marines stood there, a bit at a loss of what to do as the catfight started.

"The h-, Luffy! Quit saying that kind of fu**** words! You and your shi*** cursing all the time! It's getting on my nerves!" the female sniper grumbled in anger while censoring herself through the whole sentence. Swearing and insulting was not right! It was a bad thing to do, that's what Robin had beaten into her. And though Luffy does that all the time! Shouldn't she gotten punished like herself, capitan or not?

Luffy first frowned and then her eye twitched. The others already began to fear for their lifes, when Luffy suddenly turned to fully face the curly-haired teen and glared at her. Before Usopp could say anything or move, the capitan of the strawhats just poked her tongue out to a surprised Usopp. Okay, now that was sniper rose an eyebrow as she watched her sencho, irritated to no end. Kyo and Raidon had to snicker at that childish action, and Zoro noted Luffy was somewhat acting like her old self. However it was really funny to watch for everyone present.. well, _almost _everyone.

"That's it! I've had enough of this damn crew! They're all totally INSANE!" Akira nearly shouted as he watched the 'fight' between Usopp and Luffy. "Let's get that over quickly!" he added, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Hmm you are right... they're damn noisy, too.." Kin scratched his blond hair with one hand, the other was stuck in his ear. Usopp happened to see that and made a face. How primitive this idiot now seemed... the sniper sighed.

"So...what the heck are we waiting for then? I'm gonna arrest them now if you cowards are too scared of a bunch of little girls!" Kyo said arrogantly which he recieved a death glare from Luffy.

'That...*#°%µ§!' Luffy thought to herself ( insults censored, at someones' *coughusoppcough* urging to do so). She bit her lower lip in anger. Somehow, this guy managed to bring her blood to boil within seconds!

"The hell? Who are you calling a coward!" Masaru answered his buddy, storming right towards the girl with the long blonde hair, which had had herself introduced as Sanjina. Back then, Masaru had almost burst into laughing fits as he heard the stupid name their weird archaelogist gave the poor girl. But it had been hilarious!

Sanji noticed this and wanted to run for life, but unfortunately found herself frozen in shock, legs unmovable. She let out a scream of fear as Masaru appeared right in front of her. The others watched and wanted to help, but as they turned to make a move, their ´lovers´ were standing right in their ways!

"E-eh?" Franky yelped in surprise as the blue-haired girl saw Raidon only inches away from her, ready to grab her.

"What's going on?" Usopp shouted, eyes getting so wide every pizza would envy them for their size. 'This was not planned!' she thought, looking into Kin's blue eyes.

"N-NOOOO~! LEMME GOHOOOOOO~!" Sanji closed her eyes tightly shut, going from shock into panic state which didn't help at all. But Masaru's expression looked dumbfounded. "W-wait a sec, I didn't even touch you!" he stuttered to the shouting girl who didn't seem to hear him through her screams. Masaru sighed deeply. "Alright then..." he murmured and rouhgly grabbed the female cook's arm.

_Surprisingly_, Sanji shouted even more. Masaru began dragging her towards the marine ship, rolling his eyes in a way that clearly said 'I'm-not-amused-about-that-so-don't-mess-with-me-right-now', grumbling all the way: " Geeze... an alarm siren is nothing compared to you!"

Kyo was so fast, Luffy hadn't really see him coming. However she only had noticed that guy as he suddenly appeared right next to her face, smirking all the way. Then he took her hands in not so a friendly way, causing Luffy to throw a few good insults at him, with no success. Soon, the female beauty found herself being dragged to the foreign ship, just like 'Sanjina'.

The girls screamed, cried, shrieked and most of them tried kicking them, aiming towards a special area where you better not get kicked in as a guy - unfortunately, and much to Zoro's, Luffy's and Sanji's shock, it didn't work at all! The marines dodged or only tightened the grip on their victims so much that it hurt. The girls had to face it: The male marine fighters were simply stronger than them...To make it short: They didn't stand a chance against them! They needed help!

But by the looks of it, the only male strawhats on the Thousand Sunny were unconscious as well as Chopper and Brook. So what could they do?

As if by a miracle, something happened that stopped the five marines from forcing the female strawhats on their ship. The guys caused something they better hadn't done...

It first happened to Zoro. She and Akira almost reached the other ship, as all of sudden (though it had to be expected with _that _rough treatment) a loud cracking sound came from under Zoro's right foot and the shy girl fell with a yelp. Akira let go of Zoro's arm and stopped abprubtly, taken aback and unsure what to do. The marine with the old style glasses feared he had broken the girl's ankle or something!

As Zoro hit the ground face first, she thought the same, but as the swordswoman carefully looked down to her foot. It didn't hurt,.. but... something was wrong. And then, the green-haired beauty saw it which made her gape in shock: Her right high heel was broken!

Akira seemed to realize what had happened,too. He sighed and shaked his head annoyed. "So typical for girls..tch! C'mon, move your butt- but what are you doing there?" the nerd looking man blinked as Zoro's lip began to tremble slightly. Slowly, she stood back up, sobbing a bit.

"That's fine, now hurry! Lame slu- WOA!" Akira wanted to say, annoyed by the girls actions, as suddenly the other, still intact black high heel made contact with his face.

Hard. Needless to add that Akira hadn't expected that reaction and fell to the ground. From there, he wiped the blood from his nose and threw the now shattered glasses away.

"What the-?" he shouted in anger, but soon Zoro's shadow appeared over the man.

He looked up, only to be met with a death glare he had never ever recieved from anyone, not even from his boss as he once had accidentially poured the hot coffee over his boss's crotch.

Akira gulped in fear. "Wh-what's the meaning of this...?" he murmured, a shiver went down his spine.

"You...YOU..!" Zoro's high and girly voice suddenly had vanished as she released a deep grumble in her anger. "Do you have ANY idea how damn expensive these shoes have been? No, of course not, otherwise you wouldn't have destroyed them, you jerk! These were my favourite ones, damn!"

"I'M SOOOOOOORYY!" echoed through the whole ship, then after that, firstly nothing followed. But after seconds of silence - dangerous silence - a loud and probably painful crash followed.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, Sanji had managed to get out of that death grip from Masaru and tried to make a run for it, but the man was quicker. He brutally grabbed the girls beautiful long, blond hair and stopped the sqeaking cook from running away.

"Ts, ts.. no running away, my sweetie..! Should I punish you? You'll do that again, won't you?" he commented as he enjoyed being the stronger one of the two. He watched the poor scared girl twisting and yelling at him, but she had no chance. The blond, glistening hair was in a tight grip and Sanji wasn't able to free herself.

"Ouch! Let go! Let go of my hair, you-!" she shrieked. "Don't touch it with your dirty hands!" Sanji tried to tweak her 'ex-lover' into the arm, but without success.

It was when evil Masaru got a (in his opinion) great idea. With one hand he held the girl's long hair in a strong grip, with the other he took out a long and sharp looking sword. Sanji saw this and began shrieking in panic as she got the idea of what the brown-haired man was about to do.

"It's no use, young lady. By the way, you should now that I hate noisy nags like you. You're giving me a headache!" and before Sanji could stop him, the man mercilessly cut Sanji's soft blond hair beyond where he had his grip around it. The female with the curly brow opened her lips in a silent scream of shock as her strong hair fell to the ground. Then, still in shock, she touched the rest of her beloved hair and gasped.

Now it only reached her cheeks!

"N-no way.." her voice shivered. Tears filled her ocean blue eyes. She only saw her poor cut hair on the ground and heard the evil laugher of Masaru who happened to stand besides her. Sanji bit her lip and turned around, facing Masaru furiously.

Now the tears had vanished completely, revealing the fire of Sanji's visible eye, her madness. "What have you DONE?" she shouted into his face, his smirk quickly replaced by a shocked expression. Masaru gasped and took a step back. First he thought the cook of the strawhats looked really sexy if she was mad, but then he changed his opinion as fear began to build up inside of him... was it really that of a big deal to cut a girl's long hair?

But he knew from the moment Sanji slapped him across the face - really hard - that girls didn't like it if someone cut her hair! He inwardly begged he could somehow manage to get out of that insane place alive!

**-X-**

At the same time, only a few meters away from the mad cook, Franky was experiencing her biggest nightmare. First she only was being dragged away from her friends, but then suddenly, her right sleeve had made an awful sound and the female cyborg was free from Raidon's grip - and shocked why she was.

Her sleeve had been ripped apart from the rest of the dress! Before Raidon could move to grab the woman again, she let out a loud and gut-wrenching scream. "HOLY -! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS, YOU ASS!" Raidon only blinked at the furious to no end woman and didn't understand what was going on anymore. He gulped slightly and began sweating.

"Huh? It.. it's only been a dress! You can stitch it on again, can't you..?" he found himself asking, almost begging. Franky however didn't seem to have heard as she kept on glaring and shouting at the poor guy who fell backwards onto his butt. He couldn't help but shiver at the scary sight! "What is happening!" he murmured.

"DO YOU KNOW THAT THIS HAS BEEN THE ONLY FRIGGIN´ DRESS I COULD FIND THAT WOULD FIT ME? I had to search for it in the WHOLE damn city until I found one! PLUS, it's the only dress I could find in my SIZE! And now you just DESTROYED IT!" she yelled in her anger. Normally, Franky wasn't that of an emotional girl, but that was just too much!

"S-s-so-sorry!" Raidon whined and bowed, hoping that would calm the now scary cyborg a bit. But by the looks of it, he was hoping too much.. female Franky was really stubborn sometimes.. in this case, too stubborn for Raidon's sake.

"No, no NO! You wouldn't do that, would y-" Raidon was suddenly cut off as the cyborg reached him, kicking poor Raidon right into that special area.

Meanwhile, Usopp was having a hard time struggling against the surprisingly strong Kin. That guy first had looked like a kid, no way older than herself, and now all of sudden Kin was showing off such immense strenght! Usopp was speechless.

The curly haired girl was being carryed over the shoulder of the blond Kin, who looked like Usopp wasn't that big of a deal to carry. Somewhat, the female sniper was a bit scared by that strenght... but she had to do something! She didn't want to get into prison! She was having the time of her life with the other girls and Nami (no, Robin was no fun in his male status..)! And now going into prison or even getting killed? NO WAY!

So, the female sniper quickly bit into Kin's neck who immediately let go of her with a yelp, and jumped off. But as she attempted to run for dear life, her arm was in the blond marines's strong grip. 'Sh-!' Usopp thought and turned around to face Kin with fear, only to recieve a hard slap into her face.

The shocked sniper gasped and carefully touched her hurt cheek, looking at the guy in front of her with a scared and shocked expression. "You.." she murmured as she could feel the tears began to fill her eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaaw, did I make you cry, honey? How unpolite I am, hitting a weak little girl!" Kin teased, still not letting go of Usopp who began sobbing. It always had been a horrible feeling for her to be too weak to fight, always being beaten by stronger guys... but being a girl with more emotion due to her stupid menstruation thing she had, made it even harder. Sadness and shame began floating through her mind and before she knew it, Kin had given her another slap into the face. Usopp screeched again, hating the situation she was in.

Usopp touched her other now harmed cheek, and suddenly she realized something that was not so amusing for her... Kin had done something he'd better not done!

As the girl had touched her cheek, she noticed all of her expensive make-up she'd bought during their shopping tour was smudged! Completely SMUDGED! The black eyeshadow she'd had on her eyes was smudged!

Usopp, being an organized and clever girl, quickly pulled a small mirror out and looked at herself.

Kin, standing besides her, blinked in surprise. 'What the heck is she doing? I'm trying to KIDNAPP her and she is worried about her MAKE-UP? Damn, something's terrible wrong with this crew!'

He couldn't think any further as Usopp stopped him from thinking as she sent a huge amount of glares in his direction. Kin couldn't help but gulping deeply. 'Uh...'

"I had a hella troubles finding the right one! Now look what you've done to my face! It is poorly water soluble! How should I get that out of my face? You've RUINED me and my expensive make-up! NOO~ I'm a monster now! No, worse, I look like BUGGY, HOLY CRAP!"

Kin frowned deeply, the girl was talking like a waterfall! How was he supposed to stop her from babbling nonsense? He grabbed his head, not standing that. "Arhg, shaddap, will ya?" but it was no use, Usopp still talked and talked, before finally she stopped, as if realizing the presence of the marine.

Kin gulped, sweat running down his forehead. What would she do now? What kind of hellish actions would follow after that terrible waterfall-talking?

Usopp narrowed her dark eyes at her enemy who began fearing for his ears. They'd already hurt enough, so how would she torture him now?

The girl with the dark-curly hair walked towards Kin and lifted her hand. Kin yelped in surprise and a bit of fear as Usopp's small mirror hit his head and shattered into pieces. Then the girl let out another scream of shock, eyes wide.

"My mirror!" Usopp screeched. That was when Kin's mind seemed to go on stand-by, leaving himself with only his instincts facing a real nightmare: A furious woman.

So Kin, or better his instincts told him so, stapped back with two big leaps and just jumped overboard with a 'splash!'

He left poor irritated and mad Usopp alone on deck, dealing with her ruined make-up and destroyed mirror all by herself, not caring that Kin just jumped overboard instead of dealing with a girl like her.

**-X-**

Not too far away from the depressed female king of the sniper was the capitan of the strawhats - still struggling against Kyo. The ship of the enemies came in sight and Luffy felt a tight knot beginning to form inside of her throat - what was that? Fear? Luffy didn't know what to do, but she was the capitan of the strawhat pirates! They were feared all over the world, beaten numerous of immense strong guys and now just being beaten by such PUSSYS? Hell, no!

Suddenly, Luffy felt an uncomfortable feeling. And then, a quiet and almost inaudioable cracking sound was made only the brunette caught and stopped moving. This however caused Kyo to stop walking, too, and the strong marine turned to face Luffy with a pissed look on his face.

"What is your damn problem now? Keep going until I say you can stop, damn!" Kyo now shouted, not happy at all with the situation. He pulled stronger at the girl's arm, only making it longer and longer. After all, she's still rubber, boy or not. Kyo's blood began boiling, he felt himself being fooled by that little brat!

"Don't get me wrong, darling, but... HURRY AND GET ONTO THAT SHIP ALREADY! You and your little crew are getting onto my nerves!" Luffy felt herself roughly being shouted at, but still the girl wouldn't move. That, that just had happened to her was... horrible.. it was...

"Unvorgiveable!" Luffy suddenly shouted, face as red as a tomato. "It...It...!" Luffy stuttered in anger and shock, looking from her finger to Kyo.

"What did you say? Complaining or what?" Kyo had to admit the aura around that girl had suddenly changed.. in a bad way.. but that alone was no reason for him to let himself getting scared by a_ girl, a single girl_, was it?

That's why Kyo, arrogant and a macho as he was, sent a glare towards the female capitan and bared his teeth like a mad dog. "You are not funny or scary or anything! You know what you are? Pathetic. And now let's go! Prison's waiting for you and your shitty friends!" He said in a serious tone, hiding his fear perfectly. No, he wouldn't be scared by that! Nonononono!

Luffy on the other side was totally unimpressed by that little speech of Kyo and lifted her head, throwing her black hair back in such an arrogant level Kyo could only dream of reaching with his swaggering and stemmed her right hand onto her hip, giving Kyo a perfect view onto her left index-finger. And the end of it: the nail.

The marine calmed at that, realizing what was wrong, and could only rise his eye brows. Tch, girls. "Oh... so that's what happened? You poor poor little thing, you! Do you need an ice pack?" Kyo teased with a smirk, not realizing what he was triggering with that. But soon he would.

And, as if someone had pressed the button, Luffy snapped out of the glare and bristled with anger. Her hands were shivering and slowly her own glance wandered from Kyo back to her left index-finger. Then she deeply inhaled, voice shaking with anger and from the shock and began shrieking.

Kyo had to cover his ears as the high-pitched voice reached his poor ears. Luffy really was pissed off and not only that these moronic fools had beaten Chopper, Nami, Robin and Brook to unconsciousness, they also had tried to imprison herself and her crew AND, the most terribly thing that this ass could have done to herself had being done to her mercilessly! How..! Luffy couldn't find the right words and just shouted out her anger, betrayed feelings and shock in one.

". GOD! My nail BROKE!" she shrieked loudly, and got the attention of the rest of the female crew who stared at their capitan and her broken nail in shock.

Usopp stopped crying over her scary face and destroyed mirror and gulped as she saw the look on Luffy's face and sat back down to watch. Zoro snorted madly at her now completely beaten victim, and turned to see her capitan in that kind of..situation. Sanji, besides the unconscious Masaru, stopped mourning over her cut hair and her eyes widened at the scene. Franky had just finished her victim in time to see what was going on and leaned back to watch.

Slowly, Kyo realized in what kind of dangerous situation he was in and began sweating. 'Something, somewhere went TERRIBLY wrong! We where supposed to arrest them, and not being beaten by a bunch of little girls!'

But that was only the beginning, Luffy was just inhaling deeply again. Kyo closed his eyes as he noticed he was THE ONLY ONE left from his men! Where the heck were the others? Some of them were obviosly beaten by someone who had to be really strong to do so, and others were gone without a trace, as Kin!

Did they flee without him? This didn't look good, not at all! But why had they lost? They were just GIRLS, so what went wrong?

Then, Kyo promised himself he would at least win against one of them, and opened his eyes again. He grumbled madly, hiding his fear perfectly, and glared down at the female capitan.

"Do you have any idea how much of a work it had been to colour them without colouring the rest of the fingertip? I had to colour it more than three times before I was satisfied with it! Plus, it is hard to keep them from braking and then you show up and...just brake it! You are an ignorant person who has NO IDEA how hard it is to be a female! And you really destroy the little things we enjoy in life, I can't take such assholes like you! Don't you respect ladys just because they are said to be WEAK?

Let me show you how WEAK we are!" she let all of her anger out at once, also in the name of her other female nakama who cheered loudly to her speech.

Luffy grinned, bowed before her audience, then she went back to seriousness and faced a bibbering Kyo again.

"Eerr.. wait a minute! I-I don't respect..disrespect you, alright? I'm sorry, okay? I will take my friends and then we'll go, is it that what you want? No problem, give me a sec!" Kyo whined, suddenly nothing of his 'brave soul' left. Truth be told, Kyo realized he had no chance. All of his friends got beaten, and now it was his turn.

He was having his back to the wall, and Luffy stepped forwards, the finger with her poor broken nail directly pointed at him.

Yep, now was his time. Definitely. He closed his eyes, listening to the fast beating of his heart. He and his buddies should never ever have listened to their boss! But he had shouted at them..he was a creepy man, so they had no chance but do what he told them... But the guy himself sure will beat the crap out of them! No one EVER had messed with their boss and managed to get away without any harm!

As Kyo was snickering to himself, drifting off in evil thoughts, he didn't realize the female beauty with the strawhat placed onto her head nearing slowly, dangerously.

And before Kyo knew it, he had a nice and surprisingly hard fist right in his face and he could, between the starts before his eyes, make the words of the attack out, ' Gomu Gomu no Broken-Nail-Fist' or something. Great, another proof of the insanity of the strawhats!

The really hard hit sent him flying right into the water to a few of his buddys. Soon, the rest of the marine guys followed and made a 'swim' for it, with the only aim: To be as far as possible away from this crazy wannabe-pirates! And if the five completely beaten men who had truly failed in their mission, had learned something, then it was not to mess with a furious girl! Because after all, girls are not as weak as they may seem, hell, all above not the strawhat crew!

What a stupid and totally dumb idea their boss had had there...

Luffy and the rest of the conscious crew laughed loudly at the rats swimming away from them with amazing speed.

"Guys, we are still the strawhat pirates, boys or girls, we are strong, aren't we?" Luffy shouted and although it was her usual high-pitched girl voice and she was kinda sad about her precious broken nail, she almost sounded like the old Luffy again.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Woa, really this was a lot of work to write..I didn't like the ending, though! But well, the story has reached it's climax, woot! :3 I hope it is to your liking! **

**REVIEW~~! Please? =D I really greatly appreciate that! :) Until next time!**


	18. OH NO!

**Hey guys :D **

**Midnight Ghost: Yeah, ne?^^ **

**cb O chan: That's right! Go, Sanji, beat him for cutting your golden hair! xD And ta-daa, she did! ;3**

**xWellJustMex: You got that right! :D**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: He/She is lol^^ Great to hear! :D**

**goodmorningusa: Thank you! Hmm I think there's a picture Oda drawed of female Usopp.. this Usopp looks kinda the same, but her nose isn't that long^^**

**Thank you guys very much! I'm so glad you review! ;DD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this absolutely fantastic and amazing thing called One Piece.**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Chapter 18 - OH NO!**

"Aah, I can't believe we really DID beat them!" Usopp sighed deeply, watching herself in her pocket-mirror. The make-up this lout had smudged so carelessy and disrespectful before had carefully been removed, so at least her face looked normal again. She and the other girls still were mad and horror-stricken of the actions that had occured the day, but at least the enemy was gone now, not without getting what they deserved.

At least they all, every girl by herself, had taken revenge. That was what helped them to calm down after such a stressful day.

Now the whole strawhat crew, including conscious Robin, Nami, Chopper and Brook, were sitting in the kitchen of Thousand Sunny, chatting a bit about the cowards called marine. Robin was somewhat pissed, but more at himself than at the others. This was because he didn't manage to beat the leaders of the marine. No, not only that he was beaten by them, the stupid wannabe-girls did it! Without him! What cheek!

But this time, the others didn't really bother with their archaelogist - they simply ignored him and his strange moods for once.

"And now?" Nami asked, carefully but not too quiet. Suddenly the whole kitchen was filled with silence. Of course, everyone knew what the navigator meant by that but even though, Franky played dumb.

"What do you mean?" the female cyborg, another red dress wearing after crying over her ripped one. "Everything's fine, now that we've beaten the marine, right?"

"No, nothing's fine! What are we going to do if we won't find that damned island?" Robin, reaching her patience, grumbled loudly and dangerously, almost like a Rottweiler whose favourite bone has been stolen. At once, the crew learned to respect their black-haired archaelogist again within seconds. Maybe this wasn't the right time to argue or discuss, Franky...

After that, an uncomfortable silence settled in again. Robin was right. What if they would never find the island again? They had a map to it, but still... they had pretty much no idea which way to sail, Nami wasn't that skilled as a male navigator... so what should they do? Sailing blindly, always tightly gripping onto that little string of hope to maybe find it by chance? Or was it more a hope of not finding at all? Was that what they wished for?

Truth be told: They themselves didn't even know. There were many pros and contras, and by the looks of it they weren't able to tell with which gender they would feel comfortable.

"So.. so what if we don't find it?" Luffy asked, not afraid of showing she actually didn't want to chance back. Robin frowned deeply at their capitan. He didn't know what to say. Somewhat, the black-haired girl was right. They have gotten used to the daily life, it had become nothing unusual to look into the mirror every morning and see another face in it. A new face, one which you weren't born with.

But then, had it only been the face that changed? Everyone wondered to themselves, frowning deeply and staring into nothing absent-mindly. It was indeed a difficult question and even if they all would have said this was rubbish, their personality was still the same, they still would inwardly fight. Because they _knew _they had changed. Completely. But the truth was not welcomed, it was hid.

"Are you nuts? I want my old gender back!" Chopper said sternly, as Brook agreed. The two didn't understand why everyone was making such a big fuss about it!

It was the thing they all had wanted so badly! To reach that weird island to change back, they had had a horrible time in these foreign bodies, right? So... why did they change their mind so suddenly?

Zoro, a silent witnesser, had to agree with her capitan silently. The green haired beauty was still a bit ashamed over her uncontrolled beatings to that marine guy, and she still couldn't believe what she'd done. Plus, she'd fought without swords! But it hadn't felt too wrong.. but if she thought about it, this all didn't feel too wrong. She'd gotten used to this female form of her body and now there wasn't so many bad things! First she'd though being a girl would be the most stupid thing that could have happened to her, but soon she'd realized, without noticing, that she'd began to like it! She liked her hair, her new form! And she didn't mind her stupid high voice anymore, after all Usopp and the other girls had a higher voice, too.

Zoro, sighing, couldn't remember how it had been to be a guy. Was it really that great? She couldn't imagine that. Sighing again, she pushed these thoughts back into the back of her mind and went back to listen to the others. Said rest of the crew was busy discussing things.

"But do you want to change back?" Franky asked the question no one dared to ask and got an uneasy silence as an answer. Which wasn't surprising at all, she herself didn't know how to answer. She was not sure. But why? She'd had no problems being a guy, even more, Franky had loved it! It had been so much fun and everything, and now she sat there, thinking staying a girl wouldn't be that bad! Now, she was less crazy, less perverted as many people may pictured her former way of thinking, and was beautiful. Even Robin fell in love with her, so what proof did she need? Everything was fine, and after what had happened, they all knew (at least the girls) they could still fight. . . Could they?

Franky narrowed her eyes without noticing it, deeply in thoughts.

Or had it just been an expectaction? Because they had been mad as hell then? What if they wouldn't get that mad again in the next fight? Franky already knew the answer: Then they wouldn't dare to fight, then they would lose. And that would mean the end of the Strawhat Pirates, and probably the end of their lifes.

And actually, the girls didn't want to fight. It had been an expectation with the strange marine guys before, and it won't happen again. Franky knew the other girls felt like that, like herself felt. Fighting wasn't fun anymore, sadly. She didn't know why, it was just like that.

Franky closed her eyes. It was really difficult to get her mind clear in this situation. And the pressure in the room didn't help at all, she opened her eyes again and looked at the rest of the crew, waiting for an answer for her earlier question.

"I... I'm not quite sure about that.. I mean, why changing and stressing ourselves again if we could just stay like this? It had been hard so far in their changed form indeed, but still..." Nami drifted off, a little surprised to be able to express his opinion so freely.

"You are right.. it is just complicated! How should we decide?" Sanji asked, obviously not liking this kind of situation at all. She looked a bit pale and was biting her lip. "And what if I decide for the wrong gender? Maybe I'll regret my decision later!" she added, throwing her arms into the air dramatically.

Usopp rolled her eyes. If there was some thing she didn't like, then it was if someone overreacted! She could understand Sanji, but still! The female cook only made it worse this way!

"Calm down, Sanji. No matter what decision you make, you just have to do what you think is right and the best for you. There's no way you could regret that later." Nami spoke softly through her three-days-beard, making Robin 'tch'.

"You're such a pussy." the black haired man murmured which was ignored coldly by everyone to avoid any form of arguement. That was the last thing they needed now!

"Does anyone here, besides Chopper and Brook, want to change back? Or is anyone sure if he/she wants to? Lift your right hand." Franky said simply, trying to put the ruckus in order, at least a bit.

"Yes! ME!" came two voices in unison at once, four hands were seen in the air.

"BESIDES Chopper and Brook was what she said! Weren't you listening? And not both hands, you morons! Only the right hand!" Luffy barked at the two who gulped and put their hands down immediately.

"So, anyways, no one else is sure, right?" Usopp asked. The rest of the crew nodded.

"Let's oversleep the whole thing. It's late and many things had happened today. Tomorrow, when we have more energy again, we can decide easier and maybe discuss over a few things again." The curly haired girl said and made it sound more like an order than an advice. But the others didn't complain, everyone had to admit the day had been stressful and they all were exhausted.

Tomorrow everything will look brighter.

With that thought, the girls and boys seperated and went to bed, falling asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

That night, a huge and wild storm appeared, wind blowing through the air, causing the ocean to create big waves. It would have been a great spectacel to watch if you were save, but for ships it wasn't the best thing you wish to happen in the middle of the night.

The whole ship shaked like during a strong earthquake. The whole crew however was too tired to wake up from that, even if the storm hit the Thousand Sunny with great force that night.

Only Chopper, being sensible, wondered what was going on as she opened her eyes wearily. As she watched around in that room, she noticed no one else seemed to be awake which made her wonder.

'It's shaking so much, why don't they wake up?' she quickly jumped out of bed and touched the ground without making a sound. The female doctor decided it would be best to wake the others, otherwise something terrible would be happening, she was sure.

At first, Chopper went to Luffy's bed as the black haired girl was her capitan after all. But at second thought Chopper's eyes widened and she sighed. Nami should be woken up, not the bad-tempered Luffy! What would she say? Luffy probably wouldn't be too amused to be roughly woken in the middle of the night. And Nami was still their navigator after all, so he should be the first one to know what's going on outside.

Chopper dashed over to the girl's-turned-men's-room and before she could knock on the door, a huge wave hit the Sunny and Chopper's feet lost contact with the floor, face knocking against the door roughly. At least she didn't have to knock anymore now.

A silent and tired sounding voice answered from the room. "Whwhwhat..? Who's there..?" a deep but shy voice asked quietly. Chopper could perfectly picture the half-awake Nami sitting in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes tiredly. 'Sigh, men... ' she thought with a roll of her eyes before she answered.

"Nami? Please come out, a huge storm is shaking the Sunny violently!" Chopper said as quietly as possible to not wake a probably moody Robin. The female reindeer giggled as she couldn't help but think Robin and Luffy would be a perfect couple, both so easily annoyed with switched genders. But she would never dare and say that out loud, no way!

"A storm? Yes, I've noticed something is going on outside before." Nami whispered back, now standing directly behind the door. The orange-haired man with the well-built body didn't want to wake Robin by opening the loud door, so he kept it closed. "But don't worry, the anchor is fixing the ship on place, and all of our crates and other things are well tied to the ship. Just go back to sleep." he said softly as ever, scratching his beard which was still annoying to him.

Chopper was silent for a few minutes, just listening to the rough stormy weather outside, before breaking the silence. "All right. You're the navigator." she said, sighing to herself. 'Well, not my problem if he says it's okay, right?' she thought and went back to bed.

"Good reindeer" Nami murmured, smiling as he quickly slipped back under the warm blanket. As he laid there, he found he couldn't go back to sleep for a while. Had it really been okay to send Chopper back to bed? Maybe they should have gone and check if everything was really tied to the ship. Or how bad the storm really was. Or..

Nami turned onto the other side and fought hard to keep these kind of thoughts away from his tired mind. He really didn't want to cause any trouble, but there was nothing to make a fuss about, right? And besides, it was too late to worry about things now.

With that, his nagging mind seemed satisfied and he began to fall in a deep sleep not even the wind, making high noises, could wake the young man up again. The last thought the young man had, was that someone of the crew would probably have put the anchor from board.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

"What do you mean with no one had remembered about the stupid anchor?"

"Uh..well, we all forget, so... I guess things like that happen..sorry Nami-san." Sanji tried to explain but failed miserably, scratching her head, unsure what to say.

They all awoke that bright and sunny morning and, without thinking of something bad or that something could have happened due to the storm, they went to deck. And there they were met with the awful truth: Their ship had moved over the night to a completely different island, the old one no where in sight!

Now they all stood on the grassy deck, not too amused about their poor navigator's actions.

Nami grabbed his short hair and began pullling on it. Shit! That shouldn't have happened! If only he had listened to Chopper last night! Crap!

"Something wrong, Nami-san?" Sanji carefully asked, quite shocked about Nami's actions.

"Are you asking me that for real?" he asked back but didn't snap at Sanji, just sounded kinda surprised and shocked. "Soooorry Chopper! You were right then~ It's my fault" Nami cried, apologizing ashamed.

"Yes it is! Really, why didn't you wake us up? Shame over you! Now, recieve your punishment, go into the edge and don't come out until I tell you!" Robin barked madly, his cold blue eyes glaring at the other man. The male archaelogist pointed to the next edge and waited for Nami to go to it as he was told, like a furious mother or, in this case, father would.

"B-But...! I didn't do this on purpose! How could I have known the storm would be taking our ship away? And that everyone forgot about the stupid anchor? The days before, we surprisingly hadn't needed anyways.. right..?" The orange haired man tried to explain in panic, throwing his strong arms wildly through the air to emphasize his desperate tries to make Robin and the others understand.

"Nevermind. That your skills in navigation have lessned due to the fact that your whole personality has changed is not your fault. And now it's too late, so well." Chopper suddenly said, sounding quite arrogant, but reassuring without noticing it. The crew first blinked, before just shrugging it off. Excluding Robin, who didn't like it when others didn't agree or support him. In his opinion, Nami should have gotten a huge punishment, it had been the navigators job to watch over the weather! How could they be so forgiving? But he, exhaling furiously, decided to not speak up against it, at least this time.

"O-okay..thanks.." Nami stuttered back, still looking to the floor in shame. The young man really felt bad for not warning the others. They could've avoided this all, but now... now they were in the middle of nowhere. 'Great, Nami! Congratulations!' shot through his mind ironically, before he finally looked up again.

The weather was beatiful, the sky in a perfect blue. No cloud was to be seen. Normally they all could have needed a short break and relax on the deck, but now that there was an undiscovered (by the looks of it) island, there was no one thinking of a short vacation.

"Doesn't matter whose fault it is, all that counts is what we do now." Usopp spoke, playing absent-mindly with one of her black curls. "So, how 'bout we go and check this strange island up? It looks kinda interesting to me." she then added and looked at the rest of the crew with hope they would come, too.

"Hmm.. I'm not sure...it looks kinda dangerous to me, you know." Sanji reminded, "As if there aren't any people living on this island. And something's off about it.. by the way, have we been to it before...?" she murmured, biting at her long fingernails in fear.

"Are you stupid? Of course NOT! I would immediately-" Robin began to complain in furiousness.

"Well, I don't know why, but it looks somewhat familiar to me, too." Franky meant as the female cyborg watched the island with the palm trees along the beach. It was beautiful, but something felt wrong about it, indeed...

Robin stiffened, a small shiver went down his spine. Oh crap! He'd said something wrong!

"O-of course you are absolutely RIGHT! How could I be so blind? Ha ha ha!" he said and tried his best to not sound too obvious, faking a bad grin and Franky gulped, taking two huge steps away from that strange man in fear. Who could blame her? Robin in his male form was creepy enough, but Robin in his male form IN LOVE was horrors!

"Eh? Why's that? Have u ever been to it before?" Brook wanted to know. Immediately, the crew noticed the skeleton was using short forms again and didn't realize it, which caused the most of them to giggle.

But then, like a flash had hit the green-haired girl, she gasped and turned to face the rest of the crew who was looking at her in surprise. "Say, isn't that the island... we were searching for?" Zoro asked as she widened her eyes with realization. She turned around again, looking closely at the palm trees, the small mountains, the shapes of the island. The others were doing the same, not believing, or rather not wanting to believe what Zoro just said.

"AARGH! You're right! This IS the cursed island!" Sanji shrieked, her lips formed to a huge 'O' in silent shock.

"No WAY! How come...?" Franky babbled confused. Why.. why THIS island and not another? There are hundreds, thousands of small islands around in a circle of 20 kilometres and they just had to get to THIS one?

Robin, blushing a little though he tried to make it vanish, watched the female cyborg over his shoulder. 'Quit staring at her like a cow fallen in love! It's too damn obvious!' he kept on repeating in his mind, but it was no good, his eyes and head just wouldn't move! But lucky enough for him, the others were in the middle of discussing and at the moment not watching him. 'Phew, thank god.' he thought relieved, but at the same moment he hated being in love with the other, not able to not agree to whatever Franky said. 'I just hope they don't realize and take advantage of it someday...if they do, then I'll give them a piece of my mind!'

"What are we... going to do now? I mean, we do have to decide now, don't we?" Sanji gulped. What should she do, what should she do? Staying a girl forever, or changing back to a man again? Oh heavens, this was everything but easy!

"Shut it, scalawag! We have every time we want!" Luffy snapped madly as she couldn't take the panic of the other.

"S-scalawag?" Sanji murmured shocked, but was coldly ignored.

"No, in fact we don't." Zoro mentioned shyly, eying the log pose onto Nami's arm. It was, oddly enough, already pointing straight at said green-haired girl didn't add anything more, but the others already had understand what she meant. So, great, they didn't have much time at all... last time it had only needed, what, a few hours to get a new position?

"Errrrr... shit." Usopp intelligently commented as she and the rest were speechless in shock.

"Why in the world is it..? It's like fate decided we would land here again! What's going on?" Nami moaned in his deep voice, shaking his arm in slight panic as if a fat spider was slowly climbing up on it. Unfortunately, it was no use, the port didn't change anything, still pointing to the island as if wanting to tell them they SHOULD go on land finally.

"That's what I'm asking myself, too... it's really weird..the storm was directly guiding us towards it again, after all..." Franky said with a slight uneasy feeling.

"Oh yeah, how creepy.. what's going to happen next? A big flash killing us all for looking at the cursed island? Oh please, you make me laugh!" Luffy rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed.

At that, Robin's right eye twitched and he grumbled dangerously at his capitan. "What did you say to Franky? How do you dare to talk to her in that rude kind of voice!"

Luffy at first, as a reflex from the earlier 'lessons', backed away, but then decided against it and stood tall in front of Robin. "Eh? You got a problem with that? Or is it because you actually believe in the oh-so-dangerous-fate which has already decided what to do with us? Or is it more the cursed island that did this to us? A foreign, but unbelieveable strong power no one can beat?

Maybe it's listening to us right now, maybe it's planning who's first to... OH GOSH LOOK!" she suddenly and without a warning shrieked loudly. And caused the rest of the strawhats to gasp in shock like little kids whose super special lollypop has been taken away right from their little hands.

At that, Luffy, grinning for a moment so evil even Robin was at a loss of words for seconds, grabbed her own throat with both hands and began acting as if she was being strangled by herself. "AAAAAH~ someone's CONTROLLING MY HANDS~! HeEeEeEeELLLLP!" shortly after that, being watched by everyone with shocked and scared expressions, her eyes turned to 'x's and she fell backwards to the ground, tongue hanging out of her mouth, unmoving.

A second passed by as the others tried to understand what was going on, but then they all began to panic, even Robin and Chopper didn't look comfortable. They simply stared at the 'dead' Luffy, too shocked to move.

The rest was running around Luffy, panicing. "WAAAAAAAH! We'll be next!"

"Muhahahahaha~ you guys are so easily fooled! Whadda great fun!" Luffy sat up and creeped the hell outta the others who gasped again, making big leaps away from scary Luffy. Said girl was sitting, well and healthy, laughing her ass off.

"Luffy, you-! This was not funny!" Nami said firmly, but he didn't stop the laughings from Luffy.

"Baka! Nami's right, so would you finally stop making fun of us? This is no time for stupid jokes by the way!" Usopp grumbled, pouting deeply. What was this guy..err, girl thinking?

"Now what again? Always complaining!" Luffy stopped in her laugher that sounded like it was coming from a drunken monkey and sent glares at the annoyed sniper.

"Luffy, Would you QHIT that shit?" Robin beamed, his deep voice brougt some senses into Luffy and she shut her mouth at once. "Fine, fine" she bitched silently.

"Don't be so fussy, it's complicated enough without you beginning any arguments or fights!" Robin repeated in his deadly serious tone, and the others were happy for once that male Robin had become so stern - at least it was of a good use now.

"However, guys, we need an acceptably solution to our problem!" Usopp reminded. Chopper nodded furiously. "Right! I want to change back, finally! I feel so weird, and I want to be my old self again! I will go and check out the cursed lake. What about you?"

"I'm not sure... it's nice like this you know..." Zoro admitted quietly, but everyone had heard her which made her blush. She hated being the center of attention!

"But Zoro-san! Don'tcha wanna be a strong guy again? What about your dream to become the world's greatest sworsman?" Brook nagged almost desperately. She didn't really have problems with the female self, but she'd like to have her old, deeper voice again. Not that there were any other things that would change so much, besides her way of talking, but well.

"Yes... but who said it's not possible to become the world's best swordswoman?" she said, remembering Kuina. Zoro was sure she'd have had good chances to become way stronger than anyone had ever imagined. And it wasn't impossible, right?

"I know that, but the problem is you don't feel so much like fighting anymore, do you? And you can't really force yourself to become the best swordsfighter!" Chopper commented.

Zoro however knew Chopper and Brook were absolutely right, but remained silent, avoiding their glance.

"Hey, it's still our decision, not yours!" Robin yelled at the two as they looked at Franky, already starting to tell her to not stay a girl. But before any more comments could have been made, a loud sound filled the air and everyone froze.

Not too soon after it, a loud 'splash' followed, waking the arguing strawhat crew out of their shock. "What on earth..!" Nami started but soon shut up again as he and the others saw who caused the loud noise, the roar of guns to be exact.

The whole crew gasped, this was the last thing they needed now! "The marine AGAIN?" A huge battleship was aiming at them with hundreds of cannons. It was nearing fast and had many strong looking marines on it, ready to fight.

"Goodness gracious me" Sanji whispered, closing her eyes and faked a collapsing. She fell back, directly towards Robin who happened to stand behind the blonde girl. Robin was fast enough to notice, luckily, the falling person, and quickly made a big step to the side. And, of course, poor Sanji crashed onto the floor mercilessly with a shriek with Robin standing besides, whistling innocently. Well, if it had been Franky who fell backwards, yes then he'd have seized this chance and caught her, but sadly...

"How did they find us this fast?" Usopp wondered, mouth wide open as well as the eyes.

"No idea!" Chopper answered, unmoving. This had been the last thing she'd have expected right now. To be honest, no one else of the crew had been prepared for this! They were just too messed up in their arguments and own problems to think about these things that could happen in a pirate life every day.

"Quick! Move the ship away! We have to flee!" Luffy ordered alarmed, even she was completely taken aback by that now, looking up from her polished nails as the ship came nearer. "Anchors aweigh!"

Nami groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me!"

Chopper groaned. "Eh? The anchor wasn't even down!"

Then Brook groaned, too. "Why do we always keep forgetting about the anchor?"

Now it was Luffy's turn to groan, which she did loudly. "Guys, we're trying to FLEE! A little bit more seriousness, please! Just forget about the damned anchor and turn the ship!"

"Ah, no wonder. Capitan's orders after all, so not our fault for forget-" Brook began as if she'd found out something really breathtaking but was roughly cut off by Nami who covered her mouth. "Don't mention it again. Not _again_. " he said.

"WOULD YOU JUST GET READY FOR FLEEING LIKE EVERY NORMAL AND ORDINARY PIRATE DOES IF MARINE SHOWS UP?" Now it was the last straw, and Robin yelled at the whole crew who saluted immediately.

"YESSIR, ROBIN SIR!" they said and the marines, who were already right besides the Sunny, gaped as huge question marks appeared over their head. Their boss however first had an at least as dumb look as them upon his face, but he quickly recovered and rose his brow arrogantly.

"See, guys, that's what I dream to hear from you once." He simply commented, inhaling the smoke of his two cigarettes deeply to relax. The crew was just plain crazy, he'd known that since he'd met them, but that seemed even for the strawhat crew really... unusual.

"Alright guys, the party's over now. You are all under arrest." He said, getting the strawhat crew's attention. At the next moment, the marine guy and the crew stared at each other, a look of suprise wearing.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Luffy murmured shocked. Her crew agreed by nodding stiffly. This was indeed a problem. A HUGE problem.

"Urgh..!" Sanji only managed to..err say from where she was lying.

"What.. isn't that Smoker?" Zoro stuttered timidly, knowing that there must be Tashigi onboard, too! And these two guys always meant lots of trouble!

"Eeeh.. who..?" Franky and Brook asked in unison. "What's so creepy about this guy? Do you know him?"

"We do..." Chopper said, gulping. Why were they attacking at a time like this? They had other problems to solve at the moment!

"It's really Smokie..shit..." Luffy murmured again, cold sweat ran down her forehead.

Robin was just silently watching, knowing Smoker was a strong guy from the marine, but not that he had met the others before.

Smoker, on the other side, was standing with his men directly in front of them. To say he was shocked was an understatement. So his men hadn't lied back then.. The strawhat crew really had changed! But in... a positive way, as he thought, gulping.

"Well, I'm sold." Was everything he managed to say, the two big cigarettes falling out of his gaping mouth into the ocean.

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Well, I must say I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, dunno why.. It was a bit complicated to write and I think it could have been written much better...sorry ;) But I really hope you enjoyed it even though, and I also hope I did manage to surprise you with our lovely Smoker ;D**

**Let me know if yes or no, what you think of it, or what I could have done better, criticism is always welcomed! Any positive reviews of course, too ;D **

**Until next time =D**


	19. Chaos

**So first of all, again, I must apologize for letting you wait so long for this chapter! It's been about four weeks or so and that's too long, I know! Sorry!**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers, for the nice comments and encouragement! :D**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: That is great to hear! :D And I'm really happy that you liked the idea of Smoker joining ;)**

**Midnight Ghost: ^^ You will see ;)**

**Yami no Sparx: Thank you! :D Sure thing! ;3**

**LuckyKat10: That's great :D **

**InLoveWithManga: Really? Cool ;) Oh thanks a lot! I'm glad you think so :)**

**I'm really happy so many people reviewed this time, thanks! =3**

**On with the show now~! **

**Disclaimer: Yesh yesh, I don't own any of One Piece.**

**YXXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Chapter 19 - Chaos **

"Well, I'll be sold." The usual tough marine murmured amazed of the change. In fact, he started floating off into another dream world, staring with eyes wide opened at the shocked pirates.

"Err...sir?" Tashigi asked unsurely, but got no answer which was very surprising. Normaly Smoker was everything but easy to take aback! And now that, just because of a bunch of wannabe-pirates? They may have somehow changed their gender - God knows how that had happened - but even though, it was their job to arrest them. The world government was searching for the strawhat crew everywhere and would do almost everything to get them into their fingers! Plus, Smoker's men had already informed him of the change so Smoker should have been prepared! What the heck was wrong with the guy? Surely some of those damn 'guys-airs-and-graces'.

Okay, Tashigi had been a hella surprised first, too, of course! Especially as she has spotted female Zoro, only half of him- err, herself and was shocked! That girl could be everyone but Roronoa! So weak looking, so timid and shy... that was something Tashigi needed getting used to.

The mentioned strawhat crew only blinked in shock and surprise. "Huh? Isn't he attacking or something?" Sanji piped confused as she tried to control her shaking legs. The marine did absolutely nothing and though she was afraid of them. That sucked.

"I see." Robin wisely commented, seeming deep in thoughts as his index finger rested against his lips. The others knew this position of their archaelogist just too well. This always meant that clever Robin was looking right through the enemy. He had definitely figured something important out.

"What is it?" Nami asked, a dumb and confused look on his face. Dang, the other man had been quicker with thinking again! Nami felt a bit ashamed he himself hadn't figured out what Smoker was planning yet. But next time he would be much quicker! Just wait Robin!

Nami smiled confident at this thought.

The rest of the crew was keen to know that, too. Just what kind of intelligent and complicated plan was Robin thinking about? Was his great brain finally back? Would they eventually be able to beat Smoker that way?

Robin's lips pulled into a small smile. He loved if he got so much positive attention from the others. Everyone was waiting for his wise speech, he knew that. And they would be stunned!

He turned to them finally, and looked into their waiting faces. "Now now, that is not that difficult to find out, is it?" he began. The others stuttered unsurely. Was it that easy? Were they really that stupid? How emberrassing...

"Smoker is clearly trying to confuse us."

Bam! The male archaelogist threw those six words at them, and silence followed. Then the whole crew, including Nami, collapsed while sweat-dropping. 'That was it?'

"H-he can't be serious, right?" Sanji whispered in shock, hiding behind Franky.

"But h-he's really confident at least..." Franky whispered while face-palming. And there not only her but also the others had thought there would be something genious coming out from that thinking.

"?What?" Usopp babbled out with so many question marks at once Robin noticed that girl was even more confused than before. Ops. That had not been planned.

But Robin's proud expression didn't change and he awaited a few praising words from the other girls.

"Ehem.. way to go..Robin-san?" Zoro unsurely said, blinking. The others gave her a thumbs-up. "Good, Zoro!" Chopper whispered, while sweating a lot. Honestly, with this crew boredom never had a chance..

"What a clever guy. Thinking of something like that! But hah, we're not that stupid! He can never trick us with such a cheap plan!" Robin stated, inhaling deeply with a smile only some kind of a hero would smile.

Luffy narrowed her eyes with a more than puzzled expression. "All right, Robin-san. Everything's going to be okay..."

"C-Chopper, I think you need to check him up soon." Zoro murmured towards the reindeer, then she pointed at her head, " Something up there is at a..mess." Then the swordswoman drew her glance back at said black-haired man, afraid he may have heard her. Phew, he didn't. Robin was still busy with being proud of himself.

Chopper, one brow rosen, nodded. "Looks like I've waited too long with that.."

"WAAAAH! Robin-san has turned craaazy~!" Sanji screamed all of sudden, completely in panic. What should they do without Robin, their leader? Smoker and his men will beat them mercilessly!

Brook only gaped with her mouth wide opened. "Uh...can you fix that, Chopper?" she wondered aloud but regretted it immediately as the hard fist made contact with her face. Stars began to dance before her, ahem, eyes and she found suddenly more respect built up of Robin.

"G-gomen na- nasai!" she blurted out in reflex. "I- I didn't even mean you, Robin-sensei!" she said, waving her hands in defence.

"Tch. You should have come and visited my manner-lessons before, too." Satisfied with the apology of the poor skeleton on the floor, he turned away with his nose stuck into the air. Then his cold glance fell onto panicing Sanji who happened to stand near Robin.

"And you..." Sanji flinched, sweat ran down her cheek.

"If you want to see something crazy... THEN TAKE A LOOK INTO A DAMN MIRROR!" he shouted at the female cook whose hair was blown back due to the great force of Robin's strong voice.

"AAAAAH... show mercy with me...!" she begged, about to cry.

"S-she didn't mean it, your honor..." Franky piped in, hoping her effect would help Sanji. After all, Robin was... let's say, he had a soft spot for the female cyborg.

"Hmph. Fine. You can look up again, cook!" Robin arrogantly said, turning around to face the enemy. He could see the marine guys still there, unmoving, and made a sound of true surprise.

"What, you still here?" he snapped.

The marines looked more dumbfounded than ever. "Eehem...yes?" they answered, obviously the strange black-haired pirate was waiting for a response.

"Smoker, what should we do? Shall we attack now, sir?" Tashigi asked, pushing up her glasses to show she was ready to kick the pirate's asses, all above Roronoa's.

But no answer came from the marine boss which made the young woman with the glasses worry more. Something was up, but what? She sighed, knowing she'd probably never understand...

Tashigi quickly rushed over to her unusual quiet and unmoving boss and then she saw it...something that gave her a damn good reason to worry. Spit was slowly dripping down Smoker's half-opened mouth, and poor Tashigi couldn't help but gasp loudly. Never before she had seen Smoker - THE Smoker, the terror of every pirate, like THIS!

THE Smoker, every pirate's nightmare, stood there, drooling like a little kid that was watching others eating cotton candy! What did the cooks put into the poor guy's meal?

Now she knew for sure that something was DEFINITELY up!

She gulped and inhaled deeply, before she found the courage to speak quietly. First she coughed and cleared her throat. "S-sir, is something wrong?"

Smoker didn't answer. Tashigi slowly followed his glance and saw Smoker was only staring at those parts of the female body where every man stares at when he first sees a well-built woman.

A sigh left Tashigis lips and she closed her eyes, facepalming with her right hand. 'All men are the same..' she thought, sighing annoyed again.

"So typical for you men..!" she whispered at Smoker, truly indignat. She snorted with rage, throwing her glasses at the floor.

"Miss... Tashigi? What.." one of the scared marine fighter began, but shut his mouth immediately as he saw Tashigi's mad glare.

Mentioned marine woman stared at Smoker again and snorted again in madness. Then she quickly pulled up her long trousers, releaving a leg with sooth looking skin, and put it with a loud 'clong' onto the railing, directly before Smoker's eyes. "Oi, lecher, listen to me, would ya?"

"Oooh~!" Immediately, the whole bunch of male marine fighter blushed deeply, watching the unusual scene before them. "If I had known how things in the navy truly work, then I would've joined earlier!" one of the younger men whispered amused.

Tashigi ignored them and only focused on her boss who finally snapped out of it with a dazed look in his eyes. "Eh.. What?" He blinked a few times before he realised the awkward situation he was in, and soon a slight blush rose to his cheeks as he saw the leg before him. "L-Lieutenant T-Tashigi! Do you mind?" he stuttered and made Tashigi chuckle slightly.

Okay, it still didn't sound like Smoker, but at least she got him snapping out of it! She lifted her right hand, gave a thumbs up to herself, and screamed happily: "Bingo!"

Now it was Smoker's turn to sweat-drop. He wondered if he'd either gotten onto the wrong ship or if he should rather have become a pirate instead of a marine..

but a look at the other ship's deck of the pirates told him that wouldn't have been a good idea either. Some strange things were happening over there, too. They seemed insane. They all, including Tashigi.

He sighed and began rubbing his temples. 'How should this go on...?' Then he looked up and saw the reaction of his men towards Tashigi and he growled. 'A bunch of little kids. Useless.' he thought, inwardly making a list of who he should throw out of the marine.

"Okay now. Before we eventually can arrest the strawhats, I must get a few things fixed. MEN LISTEN UP!" he said as he switched back to his old self again. His men gulped at the stern tone of voice and focused onto their boss, trying to ignore Tashigi.

"Good." Smoker said before he drew his head to the obviously confused Tashigi.

Smoker only stared at the young woman for a while. That was enough to quiet her down and let a nice blush of dark crimson appear in her face. Frozen in her movements with the right hand still up, like she wanted to wave the sun, she blinked a few times. As if to reassure herself this was reality and not a dream. No one said a word.

That was when she decided it was time to pull her trousers back down again and put her leg to the deck in quick movements. "S-Smoker!" she stuttered.

Smoker's frowning expression changed into that of a mother who was about to punish her child. A sweet and mysterious smile. "Yes, Lieutenant Tashigi? Is there something I need to know?" he asked with a bitter-sweet voice.

Tashigi knew very well she was in deep trouble. What she did was everything but usual for a marine. Smoker seemed back to his old self and acted like he'd just deleted the situation of himself staring at girl pirates! So.. this was not good. Not at all. She needed to do something to get out of this! Hmm... only a trick can do!

Tashigi, just staring back at the waiting Smoker, let out a loud gasp of sudden and made every marine guy flinch at that. Then she faked a high pitched- cry and collapsed onto the deck. She hadn't included the landing in her planvso Tashigi met the deck surprised with a loud and painful 'thud'.

The marines flinched again and formed an 'O' with their mouths. "Ouch...!" they all groaned.

The others all began to panic slightly as the dashed to the uncoscious woman, shaking her shoulders. "Lieutenant Tashigi! Are you alright?" they asked, sweating. The woman didn't move, eyes formed to 'X's.

"Smoker, Sir, what should we do?" one of them asked, uneasy in this situation.

Smoker sighed deeply, lighting a new pair of two cigars. "I shouldn't have stood up today morning..." he murmured more to himself. "Tashigi, don't play dumb with me and stand up."

Tashigi felt ashamed. Was she that of a bad actress? Well, then... She shot up and gasped again.

Smoker rolled his eyes. "What now?" he sighed.

Tashigi pointed towards the ship in front of theirs. "Pirates!" she yelled and knew she'd won. Hah.

Smoker immediately went into his hunter mode and turned around. "Oh, right! Drat!"

**Not too far away, on the Thousand Sunny:**

Nami was standing a few meters away from the rest, silently blinking at them and the chaos they have caused.

"I wonder who is so dumb to think up such stupid nonsense." he couldn't help but wonder aloud with a huge sweat-drop.

"Eeeh... Me?" the author said, lifting the hand with an 'ahehehe..', feeling caught.

"Oh, no wonder. Can't you write something that makes sense?"

"Ah.. I will try?"

"Fine." Nami said, turning back to the chaos on deck.

"Okay, guys, I..really don't want to stop the party, but there right ahead of us is the marine with Smoker! Doesn't that mean we should make a run for it?" Nami said and scratched his three-days-old beard.

For a few seconds, everyone was deadly silent, realizing their mistake and that Nami was damn right.

"Uh-oh..." Sanji murmured as her blue eyes began to widen slowly. That's right! Smoker!

"Robin-san? Come come, we'll go on land before they attack!" Brook said to Robin who glared back. "P-pls?" the skeleton quickly added as a shiver made its way down her visible spine.

**Meanwhile, on the Marine ship:**

Smoker blinked and inwardly slapped himself. Tashigi was trying to fool him again! Deciding to forget about it for now, he turned back to get his men prepared for a fight and only saw them with shocked expressions standing around the female lieutenant.

"T-Tashigi-san, are you all right? You are a little pale..." one of them gently said to the still sweating and troubled looking Tashigi. The young woman didn't answer and felt totally ashamed and didn't want to look Smoker into the eyes right now. What had gotten into her?

"Tashigi!" Smoker said sternly, getting her to flinch.

"Uh y-yes, Smoker-san?" she stuttered, still looking onto the floor. Now she'd get her punishment.. she gulped.

"Prepare to kick the pirate's asses!" he said to her before he faced his men.

"Oh!" Tashigi voiced, looking up all of sudden. Then she looked around in slight panic, before she fell onto her knees, sweating like a marathon runner after he finished the 42 kilometers.

"What is wrong, Lieutenant Tashigi?"

"M-my glasses! I can't find them! Where did I throw them? Ah dang..." she murmured, trying to find her important glasses by narrowing her eyes, crawling around like a baby. Immediately all the rest of the marine crew fell onto their arms and legs, pretending to help the poor woman searching. Smoker on the other side let out an annoyed sigh, already knowing the boys only try to get a good look into Tashigi's plunging neckline.

"This can't be true... am I in a kindergarten?" Smoker whispered to himself, face-palming. "I really wonder who is so stupid to think up such damn nonsense." he breathed out, not really awaiting an answer.

"Yes yes, hush! I'm already trying!" the author said, waving a hand in defence.

Smoker looked a little surprised though, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'What's that?' but didn't press onto it any further. Right now, there were more important things he had to worry about. Like how he would get this useless brats who call themselves 'marine soldiers' to get serious again.

"Okay guys, now I have enough of this! We're the marine and if you all don't want to get fired, then you'll come with me now, catching these DAMN PIRATES!" Smoker yelled completely annoyed by this chaos crew.

The crew quickly drew their glances from Tashigi back to Smoker. To say that they were confused was a complete understandment. First, Smoker went dreaming off into his own little dream world, then Tashigi acted total unusual, after that Smoker suddenly was back to himself again and shouted around and then Tashigi faked uncosciousness? After that, like a controlled robot she shot up and shouted 'PIRATES', nearly giving 'em all a heart attack! Now Smoker was giving them a hard time, always remembering about the pirates. And this all just of these strange strawhat crew? These must be really dangerous enemies then!

"I need an Aspirin..." Smoker said more to himself as he felt a new headache coming up. His men stared at him as if he'd turned into a multicoloured pig. "What the hell are you staring at? Move your butts towards the enemy finally, or I'll let everyone of you clean the WHOLE deck with your toothbrushes!"

"H-HAI!" They all shouted, knowing the cleaning thing wouldn't be so much fun. Even Tashigi saluted, even though she still hadn't found her precious glasses but decided to search for them later. She had already done enough to make Smoker furious.

"Good!" He only shouted and turned into smoke, grabbing his stab with a quick motion and flew over to the strawhats' ship. "Attack men!" he yelled back at his men who were just about to do so, pulling their swords out. Tashigi disappered into her room and appered a few seconds later with new glasses and a katana again.

"Wait for me, Roronoa! This time I'll beat you!" she murmured to herself as an encouragement and stormed over to the rest. With one leap she landed gracefully onto the enemy's deck, the men following.

Tashigi pushed shot up and was about to lift her sword to attack but found there was no one there to do so. The young woman was surprised and quickly looked around for Smoker.

"Hah? They all fleed already? Smoker, what are we going to do now?" She asked as soon as she spotted him at the other end of the deck. Soon Tashigi realized Smoker was beyond pissed as hell as the man turned around, fire in his eyes.

"Great, just great! Damn it all to **!" he sweared in a deep voice. Then he decided to follow the guys on the island, after all they couldn't be far away!

"We'll go on land, follow me!" he said loudly and gained the rest of the crews attention. He, back in his smoke form, flew off the deck, his men and Tashigi right behind him. It was a beautiful island with a nice beach, Tashigi noticed.

**-XXXXXXXXX-**

"How long do we have to run? He's long gone." Luffy complained between gasps for air. Since Nami had told them they should run to the island to hide there they hadn't stopped dashing through the jungle. The rest of the crew was out of breath, too, so they all welcomed the little pause Luffy decided to take.

"L-Luffy, we can't just stop here! What if Smoker-" Nami gently started as the orange-haired man tried to get the group to run again. Or at least to hide. But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"What if, what if, bla bla.. I don't care about a 'what if'!" Luffy barked back, she hated being ordered around more than everything. Usopp frowned slightly, Nami had really not been rude, had he? What was her problem? But the curly -haired girl only sighed instead of telling Luffy to shut up, that would be the same as teasing Robin - asking for a dead wish. Although, if she thought about it, Robin in his scary state was a bit creepier. Luffy was just being moody and noisy.

Sanji, a few meters away from the crew, was sitting under a tree, looking up into the sky. She just couldn't help it. Sanji felt a slight blush rising to her cheeks as she watched a few birds flying across the sky. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she drifted off into her dream world with eyes still opened.

"What is it with you, moron?" Robin beefed at Sanji who flinched in return. What had she done wrong now..? But suddenly, Sanji didn't feel so badly scared as she looked into Robins wonderful blue eyes.

"Uhm, nothing Robin-san! Do you need anything?" She asked and patiently waited for an answer, while smiling all along the way at the confused Robin.

Sanji reminded him of a little puppy who wanted to be petted, lying before his feet.

"NO! And don't you think I'd let you trick me with that! This cheap tactic won't work on me, you hear me?" he barked at the surprised and heart-broken cook who hid behind the other man, Nami.

"N-Nami-san, he's scary..." she whispered while noticind Nami had a well-built body as well. She shaked her head. 'What is wrong with me? I.. I'm not gay, am I?' she thought before mentally slapping herself. 'Tch, I'm a girl, so it should be nothing to worry about.'

"Sanji-kun, don't bother Robin." he answered, softly petting her head with a laugh. Then, as he was about to turn around and tell the others to hide, the marine appeared between the bushes, ready to attack.

"Here you are, scum!" Smoker shouted in rage, finally he'd found them! His fighter were to be seen right behind him, by his side was standing Tashigi.

Said woman was already narrowing her eyes at the swordswoman who didn't even have her swords with her as she'd found the haramaki everything but stylish.

"GAAH! Dang it!" Nami shrieked surprisingly high for a man and made a shocked expression. The others froze in their motions.

"Roronoa! I'm your opponent!" She shouted at the girl who flinched with wide eyes. A dark blush was to be seen on poor Zoro's face. She wished she could borrow a shovel from Usopp to dig herself a nice deep hole to vanish.. this was all too embarrassing!

Tashigi sure was surprised, but she was a marine and that meant she must fight the bad guys no matter what! And, besides that, she was keen on getting a promotion, but she'd never admit that out loud.

Anyways, the young woman at once pulled out a sword and called out for Zoro to face her again. "Don't hide away! Roronoa!" she turned her head to her boss. "Smoker, can we-" but shut up at once.

Said guy was gulping down again, looking at all these pirate beauties. Although the skeleton irriated him a bit, but nevermind. He couldn't decide which one was the best looking, neither who was the cutest out of them. Every girl just was beautiful and had an attracive body in her own way. But what was wrong with him? Falling in love with pirate girls? No way!

But it's always easy to talk big. Smoker was just about to learn that.

Tashigi ignored the mentioned guy and just wanted to kick the green haired pirates' ass, no matter if she was a boy or a girl! She gave the rest of the marine crew the signal to attack, which they did immediately by storming at the strawhats.

The female marine with the glasses of course dashed right towards Zoro whose eyes became as big as plates by looking at the insane girl. "Kyaaa!" Zoro shouted high pitched and began to run away with both arms lifted into the air.

"Z-Zoro, don't run away!" Nami shrieked at the swordswoman but she and Tashigi only left a cloud of dust behind them, dashing through the jungle.

The others were too busy to notice that as Smoker made a big leap towards Franky who screamed in shock.

"Shit! Franky!" Chopper yelped while trying to avoid the marine fighters who kept aiming at her and the rest. The others also looked beyond shocked. All above the female cyborg herself.

"Frankyyy!" Usopp screamed in shock. This was not good, Smoker would take Franky out! What should they do?

But it all happened too fast for anyone to react. Smoker quickly turned himself from his smoke form into his normal one and kneeled down in front of the blue-haired beauty.

He blinked up to her, holding out one hand with a flower in it. Smoker opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a furious Robin who just reallized what had happened.

"You damn..." he started, kicking a few other marines aside in his anger, slowly stepping nearer to Smoker and Franky. "What the hell do you think are you doing? Franky would never ever go out with a scumbag like you! Don't near her, pervert!" he shouted, head red in madness as he jumped onto Smokers back and gave Franky the chance to flee.

Smoker let out a shout of surprise and found himself fighting and wrestling with a furious black-haired man. "O-Oi! What is your damn problem? Get off of me! I was first!" Smoker shouted at the man but only got a few bits into his arm in response. The marine and the rest of the strawhat crew only watched with mixed expressions and huge sweat-drops.

"No wonder, Smoker has overdone it... he mercilessly broke through the 'maximum-nearing' circle of Franky..." Usopp noted silently, not wanting to be in Smoker's place.

The cyborg gasped loudly and ran behind the next tree where she found Sanji hiding as well. "Damn you friggin' robot! How could you hurt me like that?" she cried, glaring madly at the poor confused cyborg.

"..Eh? What did I do know?" Franky shrieked back at the crying cook who pushed her away from the tree like a little girl.

"Stop acting like this! *sob* Smoker was mine!" gaping at the cook, the cyborg only 'EEEH?' -ed in response. How could she have known Sanji found Smoker so attractive?

"Oi, we have to help Smoker-san over there!" one of the marine fighters shouted as he saw the trouble there and went forwards to help his boss. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally bumped into the smaller Luffy who immediately turned around. She glared at the man before him, brushing her black hair behind her shoulder.

"Can't you look out?" she yelled, already completely pissed off. Her glare was so strong that the marine guy let a weak apology slip out his mouth in reflex. "-Sorry, haven't seen you.." he murmured, taking a step back.

"You only see what you want to see, right? Well, I hate such guys as you, you just don't know your limits!" Luffy yelled back, being in a bad mood again. "And if you dare and near me again, I'll.." she drifted off, looking at her nails before she froze. The capitan only spotted a capillary crack in her nail, but that was enough to bring her blood to boil.

The marine officer frowned at the small and weak looking girl, not feeling comfortable in his position. "Ehm.. you..?" he said carefully, waiting for Luffy to finish her sentence.

It came actually, but much more louder than he'd have expected and in form of a primitive "GROOARR!" That's when the marine fighter decided it was time to run. The other men, sensing the danger, followed him quickly into the jungle, the fury right behind them with an expression that told them she was not very amused. "Wait and look what you did to my nail you rude berserker!"

"Is she really calling US berserker?" one of them cried while not daring to look back.

The whole crowded mix of marine fighters soon disappered into the deep jungle, one single pirate girl following. But she was damn furious and that was enough to make them run away scared.

Meanwhile, Robin and Smoker still were rolling around onto the ground like little boys in a fight over a chewing gum. "Like I said, I was the first one!" Smoker said again, really mad. The black-haired archaelogist also was furious, attacking right back with fists and words.

"Like I said, don't touch her! I was more first!" he yelled, giving Smoker a good fist into the face. "Why don't you just go and take one of the other girls? We have enough!" he added, pointing at the remaining Nami, Brook and Chopper.

Both of them stopped at once. "What, them? Are you serious?" Smoker wanted to know, gaping at the 'girls.' Robin was as least as taken aback as the pirate chaser. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean 'em." he said to Smoker and turned back to the confused and irritated rest of the famous strawhat crew." OI! Where the heck's the rest of you?"

"Gone?" Nami blinked at Robin, then looked around only to find a desperated and depressed looking Sanji and a confused as hell looking Franky behind a bush, loudly arguing over Smoker. The archaelogist and the last marine fighte present followed the orange-haired man's glance and spotted the two there, too.

Their eyes widened to their max. Their jaws met the dusty ground with a loud 'thud!' and Nami sighed, face-palming.

The sudden silence was rougly broken as both Robin and Smoker cheered at the two, or more at the good looking cyborg. "THERE YOU ARE!" they shouted in unison at the poor girl who shrieked again. "Darn, they've found me!" she grabbed her head, crying.

Sanji, seeing the eyes of the well-built Smoker on her, winked back at him. "Oh~!" she said, smiling shyly at the grey-haired guy whose attention obviosly was on the other girl besides her.

"KYAAAA~!" Franky began to run for it, not wanting to be near that scary smoking guy nor the creepy archaelogist, dashing off with amazingly speed.

Robin and Smoker both gasped in shock, seeing the beauty running away. Soon both of them shot up and followed her, racing through the jungle like bullets and soon were gone.

The next one to gasp in shock was the blond cook whose heart was broken again as Smoker vanished in the dark jungle. But she wouldn't give up that easily! She'd never given up as she wanted to be near Nami or Robin when they were still girls, so Smoker wouldn't get rid of her so easily either! Pulling herself together, she dashed off too, shouting: "Wait for me, Smokie~!" and was gone, too.

"Goddammit, is it that difficult to stay together?" Nami said annoyed, face-palming again. "Robin-san, don't be so rude to Smoker-san! And Sanji, don't go around like a cow in love!" Does he always have to play the parents role? he wondered to himself. Like little kids! With that thought and with the worry they would hurt themselves, he began to run towards them without thinking twice.

As Nami was out of sight, Chopper and Brook were the last remining, standing there all alone in silence. Finally Brook burst out in laughters. "Yohohhoho~! Smoker's such a BB! LoL!" she laughed loudly, using her strange short forms again.

"Brook, this is creepy how you talk, but beside that, what does BB mean?" she asked curiously and somewhat suspicious, eying the skeleton from the side.

"Yohohoho! Glad you asked! It stands for 'Big Baka'! Brilliant, right?" Brook answered as her laughters finally died out.

Chopper only rose her right brow in slight disappointment, not wanting to respond to that. "And what now?" she asked instead of that, scratching her head.

"Hmm.. dunno." Brook stated in thought, looking at the huge jungle. They'd been here before, but she couldn't really remember much of this island's geograhpy so she'd no idea where the way everyone ran leaded to.

"Let's just follow them, they sure know what they are doing."

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

**Yes, I know Smoker is completely out of character here, but I wanted to try something like that^^ And no wonder he's so enraptured of the strawhat girls, they're all very great looking after all :3 **

**Hope it wasn't too crazy, I just wrote what came to my mind, and there were a lot of stupid things coming to my mind this time..^^''**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it either =) Oh, and the next chapter is probably going to be the last one, just to let you know :3 Thank you all so much for reviewing until now, you've been really supportive! =3**

**Review please! =D Reviews always make me very happy ;)**


	20. The way it used to be

**Hi people! :) Just wanted to inform you that this is the last chapter and now the story is finally complete! Took me long enough though.. hopefully you guys liked it! :3**

**Thanks again, guys, for the nice reviews!**

**SniperKingSogeking0341: Good to hear! I wasn't sure if it would be too out of character ;) Nope, Sanji isn't, hehe^^ **

**Midnight Ghost: Yup, I know, I did it intentionelly^^ Just wanted to do something like that ;)**

**PirateZoro-san: Yeps, you're right with that^^ Everything's just turned upside-down x) Thank you!**

**LuckyKat10: I'm glad you liked it, really! Thanks :)**

**I apologize for any grammatical mistakes! Please bear with me.**

**Okay, just one more thing: This is an extra long chapter! I think it's the longest I've written for this story so far, so lean back and please enjoy! On with the show! =D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own One Piece.**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**#~Chapter 20 - The way it used to be~#**

"Oh my Goood~!" Franky kept on shrieking in panic as she threw some quick glances back every now and then. "Crahaap!" Why on earth could this weird Smoker guy run so fast? And what's that? Franky's eyes nearly plopped out of her head in shock as Smoker turned to smoke, even faster this way. That was when Franky closed her eyes tightly shut and ran for dear life, hearing Robin curse and throwing insults at the marine guy.

'Shitshitshitshitshit!' was the only thing the female cyborg could think about at the moment. If that really was a 'thing' to think about. Obviously her mind was at it's limit and reacted with full panic. But one thing Franky couldn't help but wonder about was if she would have been more calm as a man. But... she liked being a girl, right?

"Nooo! Wait a second! Give me a chance!" Sanji yelled in a high pitched voice, tears in her eyes. "What do I have to do to get your attention?" She was a very fast runner indeed, and even quicker after throwing her high heels into the next river. At the moment there was one more important thing than shoes in sight: A man!

And so Sanji, still not giving up, dashed after Smoker with all of her might. Like hell she'd lose him now! It was her chance, God knows when they'd meet Smoker again... right?

"OI! GUYS! Wait for me~!" Nami shouted at them, completely out of breath. The young man stopped, gasping for air. "Maan... they run like a bat out of hell.." he whispered but regretted immediately. His expression of the situation hadn't been the polite way, so he felt slightly ashamed but reliefed that no one was there at the same time. The orange-haired man with the three-days-old beard laughed at his own stupidy before looking for the others again.

Shortly after that and ten meters away two shapes became visible. And audioable. The first person was a young woman with green hair and three earrings on her left ear, running and shrieking in fear. "Fate is so meaaan~!" the swordswoman cried out, her arms still up in the air as if she'd cheer to some football club. But at the moment Zoro certainly didn't look very happy. Not at all.

Author note: Well, I wouldn't look too pleased either if a weird girl with a sharp sword and a murder glare was chasing after me.

No one asked you.

Author: Sorry. Bad habit.

Anyways, Tashigi didn't think of giving up. It probably was just a trick! Yes, Zoro tried to trick her! But no matter what kind of mean or inhuman trap the strange swords-whatever had thought of, Tashigi would beat the crap out of him or her! Now was her chance, she'd been training for so long! Now was the time to beat Roronoa Zoro!

Only a few hundred meters in front of them, between some palm trees, was a similar chaos like that occuring. A group of scared, screaming and shocked 'tough marine guys' were fleeing as if the devil itself was behind them. But then, this thought wasn't too far from the truth as the chaser came into sight.

It was only a girl, but at the second glance you could see the fire of furiosness and frustration burning in her eyes that kept on glistening with death glares at the men.

So to make it short and simple: The tough guys really had every reason to be scared to death.

And so they kept on running, shrieking all on the way. They didn't exactly know what they did to get on the weird girl's nerves so much for her to freak out like that! But at the moment none of them had the guts to stop and ask the female form of the devil that, it was like asking for a death wish! Running was all they could do! In which direction they ran or if they could find back later didn't matter. The group of marine fighters just hoped the black-haired volcano that was exploding would stop soon to catch her breath before they had to do so...

"UOOOOH! She's catching up!" one of them suddenly yelled as loud as he could, tears in his eyes as he noticed the speed of the girl that seemed to have gone completely mad. "N-NOT GOOD...!"

"Aw dang IT!" scared cries rumored through the confused and scared crowd as they tried to flee. But it was no use. A girl in that kind of mood could be very stubborn, especially Luffy in her female form.

Usopp definitely didn't want to be in the poor guys' position right now. The curly-haired girl hid behind one of the bushes, not sure what to think of that scene. And that wasn't even everything she saw! The entire jungle seemed like a complete mess since the strawhats and the marine met each other!

It's not like they hadn't caused trouble before. Even as the girls were still boys and the boys still girls - if that made sense, she thought, scratching her head - they had always given each island they arrived at quite a hard time.

Always caused trouble and never failed to get the marine's attention. But compared to the actual situation this was nothing. Now they all seemed like they'd gone completely insane! Not that they weren't crazy before but ... Usopp was surprised that there could be even more chaos around them than usually!

Result: Creepy? Yes. Not normal anymore? Definitely. Very strawhat-like? Yep. Something unusual? Nuh-huh.

But still, it seemed weird. Weird weird. Weirder than normal. Usopp knocked her hand against her head, trying to order her own thoughts as she got too confused with all them. In fact, she had no idea of what was really going on nor did she know how to react. Or what to do. On the one hand she felt like just hiding and waiting until the marines would flee. After all the crew still was enormously strong and could surely beat the enemy.

On the other hand Usopp wanted to teach them a lesson. ALL of them! She just didn't accept the fact that these guys and furys were running around like little kids getting scared by wild bees. Or so. Anyways, Usopp always remembered the stern lesson of Robin and all the punishment they all had recieved - in order to become a perfect girl, or woman.

And truth be told, they all had managed to become more female quite well and even if they still had their little, ehm, tics - the female part of the strawhat crew had become - indeed - female! Like women! As if they had never been anything else before! (not that there was that many other alternatives more left to choose besides male).

It was a true surprise itself as they had never wanted to stay in those strange bodies before!

Shortly after the gender bender thingy had happened, the whole crew felt uncomfortable and just wanted one thing: To get their old genders back! Time had passed and, as Usopp slowly began to realize in shock, she and neither of the others wanted to be male/female again. Strangely.

Was it really that great to be a boy? Usopp couldn't remember. There were a few things getting on the girls nervers, a few problems only girls have, but nothing you couldn't get used to. And in fact, they all had gotten used to their new lifes. She knew that. Usopp knew the others felt exactly the same and didn't really want to be back to their old selfes again. And the long-haired girl just decided she didn't want either. Usopp wanted to be a girl and nothing else.

With a worried and troubled sounding sigh leaving her lips, she ran a hand through her long, curly hair. It was so soft. When she was still male, her hair had always felt like it was frozen! Pushing the thoughts away, her attention drew back to the chaos around her. Usopp could worry about these little problems of hers later, not now.

"S-Smokie-dokie! Why are you running away?" Sanji shrieked like a panicking fan who had just spotted Zac Efron somewhere near. She didn't understand! What was Smokers problem? Her small boobs? But she had a beatiful face! And blond hair with blue eyes! Almost every man did like this combination, right? So why?

The female cook certainly disliked the shitty jungle around her. But still, she would follow Smoker everywhere! Couldn't he see that? Did the well-built marine really only have eyes for the stupid cyborg?

"Smoker! Stop it! She's only a dumb robot!" Sanji cried desperately, still not giving up on following the extremely fast marine. Said marine guy didn't even listen to her. Poor Sanji.

Of course Franky had heard that. And of course, the cyborg didn't like being called a heartless robot. But this was an expectation!

"Th-that's right! Oi, listen to what barbie says! I'm a robotrobotrobot!" Franky cried as she didn't even dare to look back. But she knew Smoker and Robin were still righ behind her as the ground was shaking slightly. Creepy!

"OI!" Sanji yelled at the 'barbie', that was addressed to her. "I ain't no damn doll, baka!"

"Take her, not me! There, look behind you!" Franky ignored Sanji's complain. Then a cold shiver ran down her spine as she could feel the _smoke _on her neck! "Kyaaa!" No use! The marine and the black-haired man called Nico Robin just wouldn't give up! 'What did I do to deserve this fate?' she wondered silently, inwardly begging for mercy.

Smoker was blind for everything and everyone around him besides Franky! And apparently the archaeologist was in a similar condition. But actually Robin did notice someone else beside the cyborg. His ENEMY! And that was who Robin focused on.

"Damn asshole! She's mine, you pervert!" He kept on yelling in his anger, slowly getting really exhausted. But if he would stop to catch his breath now, then Smoker would definitely snap Franky away! He couldn't let that happen, NEVER! And that was just what Robin would beat into Smoker! If he could ever catch up with him.

"Oi! Oi, guys! Just where is everyone?" Two new voices joined suddenly, and Usopp nearly got a heart attack as these persons voiced from right behind. She shrieked in shock, jumping slightly as they appeared out of nowhere and let a hand rest on her bumping heart. "Wh-where-c-come-from?" She stuttered in shock, not getting a whole sentence out.

Chopper and Brook looked at each other, the reindeer rising a brow, before the glances went back onto the sniper again. "Y-you..d-d-dumb?" Chopper, pointing to Usopp, stuttered back as if talking to a two-years old. Usopp pouted and turned around, nose into the air.

"Anyways, what are the others... ehm up to?" Chopper asked, eyes narrowed as she scanned the area in suspiciouness. Not sure what to think of this chaos, she turned to Brook who just gaped at the scene.

"No idea. What should we do know?" Usopp asked, frowning. Her long curly-hair was dancing in the wind. "These... dumb girls ... did they sleep during Robin's lessons?" Usopp wondered aloud, stunned. "Don't they feel bad, running around like primitive barbarians?" She shook her head in disappointment.

Chopper snorted. "I wonder who the _real _barbarian is here." Her glance rested on the back of a wild-gone marine guy whose tongue hung out of his mouth, while sprinting behind Franky. Brook silently agreed as a huge sweat-drop was to be seen on the back of her huge afro.

"Such a strange way to confess your feelings to someone." she only murmured, sighing. "When I was young, we got a huge bunch of flowers, mostly roses! Only then we may accepted an admirer!" Brook sighed again, adding: " Times really are changing."

The reindeer hit the strange skeleton over her afro, bringing her back to reality." Baka! When you where young, you where a BOY!" Chopper grunted madly.

Usopp, standing a few meters a way, only blinked at Brook. "You got flowers from _boys _back then...? What the h**** did you do as a gay teen?" This time, it was the curly-haired girl's turn to get hit on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I guess it is my duty to take over Robin's part when he's not present! Beating some manners and maybe... some _brain _into you. I think yours has gone missing or so." Chopper only said, turning away.

"He is present, but he's just a bit _distracted_." Usopp explained, still rubbing the abused area where she got hit. That reindeer's damn strong... even as a female!

"Brook, let's go checking the situation out." Chopper ignored the poor girl and just motioned the skeleton to follow her. "Later, Usopp." she said, and both of Usopp's nakama disappeared without making a noise. She gulped. Alone again. Great, what now?

The girl with the curly hair realized the climate was killing her. So hot! The rest of her make-up wouldn't stand this climate! And such a high air pressure! If she was the capitan - or in Robin's position - then she'd leave this island as fast as possible!

But no, she was just the sniper, didn't have a right to say in a matter. That sucked a lot and she put her hands into her trousers' pockets, kicking a stone on the ground away. And what should _she _do know? She wasn't interested in watching this stupid chaos of crew she belonged to. As if her mood was suddenly dropping, it was strange but probably because of whatever-girl-problem again.

Usopp began walking around in the jungle, boredom and a little anger had taken over as she didn't want to be left alone in the middle of this stupid island. If only they had stayed on the other island before. Then maybe they all could be shopping together right now! This would be much more fun than this.

Yeah, she definitely needed a few new clothes, she noticed as she looked down on herself, snorting at this second-hand looking top. The next stop in a town would be fantastic. Usopp was sure she could manage to trick Robin and escape for a few hours. That would be enough to choose a few cute t-shirts or so. Or maybe some new make-up.

Just as the female sniper was deeply in her day-dreaming thoughts, she didn't notice the end of the jungle, or more a steep cliff in front of her. The eyes still up in the sky as she watched the birds above her, she took another step forwards into nothing. One too much. With a loud and surprised yelp Usopp slipped and fell down. During the fall she quickly closed her eyes, preparing for a hard landing. Curse this damn day-dreaming habit of hers!

But much to her surprise (again) the pain never came. But rather a loud splash. Usopp gasped for air. She had landed in a small lake! Usopp laughed at her own luck and quickly paddled over to the waterside. Who knows what kind of animals were swimming around here. Snakes or whatever!

The sniper quickly left the water and shook herself like a wet dog. 'Cold!' she thought, shuddering. She should be more careful and pay attention to where she's walking to..

A sigh escaped her lips, and just as she wanted to turn around everything suddenly became dark. She gasped, realizing someone put a kind of bag over her head to shield her sight! Usopp tried to scream, and felt many hands grabbing her in a rough way and one pressed down over her mouth, making it impossible for her to yell. And even as she began struggling with all of her might, those hands were stronger.

Way stronger, so it seemed! Panic began to take over and Usopp tried to free herself, kicking, biting, twisting. It was no use! Those weird hands were just kidnapping her!

And no body was paying attention. The world just wasn't fair. As she was carried away, she noted to herself to pay more attention to her surroundings in future too.

Meanwhile, not too far from the kidnapping scene away, the chaos reached it's climax. The different groups of screaming and wild running around people came to a huge clearing, only a few palm trees surrounding ... a dark blue lake. It was a beautiful sight and almost immediately it was silent.

Smoker gasped, getting back to reality. "This... this is the weird lake which was described!" he said and his men also stopped as they realized Luffy seemed absent minded. The girl had suddenly stopped and just stared at the lake. What was so special about that? Even Smoker was staring like a bull seeing a butcher. Eyes widened to their max.

Even Tashigi stopped, but not because of the lake but rather 'coz of Zoro who had stood still upon seeing it. "Eh...? Roronoa..?" she murmured, her sword slowly sinking. Her glance fell on her boss, Smoker and that was when she realized Smoker, no not only him, but the entire marine had been searching for this strange lake! And now they'd found it!

"So.. this is the mysterious lake, isn't it? Hey, Smoker, we got to inform the government!" Tashigi's attention wasn't on Zoro anymore, right now the only thing she knew was that practically no one had ever known if this lake, hell, even if this island existed or if it was just an old legend ... and now they could proof the world that it existed!

Smoker, litting two new cigars, nodded without responsing. He'd often heard from this legend, his parents and the people in his village had often told about it... the legend from the lake that could make dreams come true. But he somewhat had imagined it a bit differently ... now that he looked at the strawhat crew he saw what his parents meant by 'dreams come true'. It simply could swap the gender of the person swimming in it. He sighed and a hand ran through his grey hair. "I see..." he murmured to himself.

Now he had to decide what to do next quickly. The marine paid lots of money for this lake. But catching these dirty pirates was their job! They couldn't let them run around freely anymore.

"MEN! CATCH THE PIRATES FIRST!" he yelled and went into his 'creepy-chaser-pose', pulling out his jutte from his back. "AYE SIR!" they answered.

'Good'! Smoker thought, smirking. Now that he thought about it, he should have used his jutte much earlier. But other things had been on his mind then. Smoker was somewhat shocked about himself. How could he have behaved like that? Just because of a woman? Okay, this strange cyborg really was cute and had a nice body, but still! What had gotten into him? Smoker grunted and thought it would be better to firstly catch the other strawhats, not the robot. His men would do that.

"Where's this brat with the strawhat?" he murmured to himself, eyes scanning the area.

Meanwhile Zoro was facing a huge problem of her own. Not only that she had a stomach ache because of the stupid period thing, no, Tashigi was back into fighting again! Why did this woman have to be so loyal and listen to everything her boss ordered? 'And what should I do know?' Zoro gasped as Tashigi was quickly catching up. 'No way! Why is she so damn fast?' Zoro was trying her best to shake the marine fighter off, but it was useless!

Plus, her feet were killing her! Zoro just was about to learn that high heels weren't the best equipment for a jungle 'tour'. Moaning, she tried to ignore her hurting feet and sprinted for dear life.

"Roronoa! Stop running away!" Tashigi shrieked desperately, sword still in the air, ready to cut into flesh. Zoro 'Kyaaa'-ed, fear building up inside her.

'What should I do?' shot through her head for the third time that day. Zoro truly felt scared. But why? Somewhere deep inside her she wantedo to do what felt right: She wanted to fight! But her mind and obviously her legs just didn't share the same opinion. 'Crap!'

Zoro knew the others wouldn't help her. Her nakama were busy with fighting against other marines. Damn! That meant she had to think up of something to help herself out of this situation! But what?

'If only I could fight! But I don't feel like I could even lift a sword! And my stomach hurts. Dang! If only I had my fighting spirit back! If only I weren't so shy!' Zoro gasped as Tashigi shrieked, now dangerously near. 'If only... I was a man again!' shot through her head, and she bit her lip. Even if she did somewhat enjoy being a girl ...this was the only way, there was no other!

And with a final shriek, Zoro made a huge leap forwards and jumped directly into the water, eyes tightly shut.

Tashigi only gaped at her opponent. "Nooooo~!" she yelled in panic. If her opponent turned into a man again, then things would get more complicated for sure! "Fight me NOW!"

But of course it was already too late. The female form of Roronoa Zoro disappeared between the small waves with a loud splashing sound, catching Smoker's attention. The marine guy slightly widened his eyes, knowing this meant problems, but soon returned to his cool state again. He would focus on strawhat Luffy, that was for sure. No matter if girl or not, Smoker was deadly sure he'd get that pirate now! Now or never!

Tashigi stopped abprubtly, hands shivering. So close... it had been so damn close! And now that! Anger rose and her grip around the sword tightened. Her eyes narrowed to the area where Zoro had been diving in and soon a silhouette returned to the surface of the water again, gasping for air. Tashigi gulped and she almost dropped her sword as she saw the person in the water smirking at her.

"Y-you...just.. how..?" Tashigi murmured, sweating. This couldn't be true! She'd often heard of that lake with it's strange magical power, but actually seeing it live was a completely other story. It was fascinating and maybe a little bit... creepy. Roronoa Zoro... just became a man again!

"Heh... finally no stomach ache anymore." Zoro stated while smirking in an arrogant way. The pirate with the suddenly short green hair slowly swam over to where Tashigi was standing like frozen. It felt amazingly good and right to be male again and Zoro enjoyed being in his old body again. Now he noticed how much he'd missed it! He went out of the water, the fat smirk never leaving his face.

Tashigi only backed away, still not believing what just had happened. But she wouldn't let Roronoa defeat her again! She shook off the shock and returned back to her old attitude, growling. "I don't care if you're a man now! I'll beat you!"

Zoro, ripping the top of his female outfit off (including the very uncomfortable bra), revealing his naked, well-built upper body with a huge star across it.

He carelessly threw the pieces of clothes away, crackling his knuckles as his swords still were on Thousand Sunny. But his hands would do right now.

"Well, you can try." he said and knew he'd hit a wound spot, causing Tashigi's blood to boil in anger.

Not too far away, Franky still got the creeps as Robin _still _was chasing after the poor girl. The obviously blind to his surroundings archaeologist seemed to not have noticed that Smoker had given up following the cyborg a long time ago. "Franky! Stop it right there! What do you think you're doing!" Robin shouted, hoping this would bring the blue-haired girl to finally stop. He was getting tired from running.

But Franky didn't hear him and only sprinted for dear life. Like heck she would stop and let herself run over by that crazy Robin! No way! 'But I have to do something, this can't go on! I'm getting too exhausted and soon will have to stop for catching my breath! Shit!' she thought, running around the huge lake, far away now from the rest. Franky noticed with one eye that right besides her the ground became very steep.

'But what? Fighting against _him _is out of question! And I don't want to fight btw' Franky went on, inwardly talking to herself to find a solution. 'No fighting, running isn't that good either, I can't go on anymore... ' her head shot around. 'Hiding? No, he'd find me immediately!'

Then an idea came to her mind and she bit her lip. Her eyes were only staring at the dark lake beside her. She knew how to get rid of Robin. But... she didn't want to be a man, she'd just gotten used to her girl body. And it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. 'What should I do? What should I do?'

She had no other chance. Robin continued shouting things at her, but her mind was focused on her problem.

She would have to jump. Looking down her body one more time, she inwardly said goodbye to her boobs, knowing it would be somewhat strange without them. Franky blinked and shook her head to get rid of that ridicilous thought, inhaled deeply and ... jumped. _'Fate' _was the last thing that shot through her head and she closed her eyes.

Robin's mouth opened to a silent scream, his hand shot forward and he tried to get a hold on the girl's clothes, but he was too slow. His blue eyes widened in shock and he gaped, eyes never leaving the beautiful girl. No. No! If Franky made contact with the water then... then she would turn... back! Robin didn't want that, although he'd have never admitted that out loud. But it was true!

Splash! Franky went underwater, bubbles reaching the surface.

That was when Robin too, without a second thought, made one single jump forwards to his almost-lover. He'd follow her everywhere, even if he couldn't swim. Another splash and the archaeologist was gone.

Coughing, Franky greedily inhaled the air around _him, _blinking the water out of _his _eyes. Almost immediately, he noticed two things at once: Firstly, his boobs were gone and an other special thing had come back. He couldn't help but grin. Secondly, the archaeologist was drowning besides him. He couldn't help but gasp.

"Oh CRAP!" he said dove into the water one more time. That stupid Robin! Why did he even follow him into the water? Luckily, Franky was a good swimmer so although he practically couldn't see anything under him in the dark water, he soon reached the archaeologist and pulled him up to the surface.

Nami, just reached the scene and took in the actual situation. The young man with the concerned look upon his face gasped as he saw Robin jump into the water. "Wha- Robin?" he cried. Trying to ignore the rest of the chaos around him, the orange-haired man dashed past the marine, past an irritated Smoker and past a furious Luffy, straight towards the lake.

His mind was racing, he knew what it meant to jump in there right now. He'd be turned back into a girl again! He'd have his menstruation again, would get a little weaker again!

But Nami was kind. Kind enough to put his nakama's health above his own wantings and wishes. And he decided one thing while running to the lake: Robin would drown without him, so he'd go and safe him! Even if that meant dealing with the girls problems again! With that thought in his mind he made contact with the water, feeling strange as his skin touched the cool liquid. The change had already begun.

"Geeze, why are you always overreacting, Robin-bro?" Franky murmured towards the person he was holding in his arms. A slight but weak chuckle was the response and the cyborg at once heard the difference in the archaeologist's voice. He blinked before laughing loudly. Robin smiled back. "I apologize for the trouble I've caused," she said and Franky, not knowing if Robin meant the almost drowning or rather her strange behaviour from when she was a guy, burst out into tears, swimming back to the shore.

"Damn! I'm so happy! But I'm not crying! Don't look at me, sis!" he cried like a waterfall, making female Robin chuckle even more. The two got out of the water and Robin immediately regained her strenght, thanking Franky for saving her. Franky only cried more, hiding his face in his hands. It was good to have ol' Franky back.

Now Nami was popping her head up, inhaling for a few times before realizing what had happened just now. She was a girl again. She was...female again! As if she wanted to reassure herself, the girl carefully looked down on herself and moved a bit in the water. A smile krept up on her face. It was true! She really had turned back! After so long!

With a loud cheer Nami grinned widely. No more shaving in the face anymore! Woop-di-doo! Then she spotted Robin and Franky already on land again and grumbled. All the effort useless. She didn't even have to try and safe Robin in the first place! Grumbling already bad-tempered again, she swam over to her two nakama.

"Guys!" she only said and first was surprised to hear her own high voice again. It would get quite a long time to get used to that again. And to all the other things that have changed again now. Then, she took in the two person's looking. Not only that Franky as a _man _looked hilarious in a dress and the _bra_, but she also found it great to see them back to their old selfes again. She smiled. Maybe some things should stay as they were in the first place.

"N-Nahami-sis! You okay? I'm so glahaad!" Franky couldn't stop crying like a baby, and Nami only didn't shut him up because it was good to hear him again. Old Franky was back. Robin only smiled at the navigator who smiled back. No words needed to be exchanged at the moment.

Robin sighed, closing her eyes. Now that she thought back, she had no idea why she had been acting all that weird... and felt a bit ashamed. But then, her other nakama had been behaving everything but normal, so well! 'Speaking of which,' she thought and turned around, ' where are the others?'

The others were only a few meters away, and Robin smiled at the fact that Zoro was back again, too. He seemed surprisingly happy and pleased with his old body again and was fighting with Tashigi. Robin immediately knew who would win and Tashigi soon landed onto her butt, right besides her sword. Zoro stood over here with a victorious grin upon his face, both hands on his hips.

Sanji, the poor cook was heartbroken, stopped in her tracks and looked at Smoker. Such a well-built body he had... but his eyes only were focused on stupid Luffy! The world just wasn't fair! Sanji sniffled, pouting as her hand ran through her soft hair.

'What's so special about the rubber fury? She doesn't even have such a nice blond hair as me!' she thought, looking away from Smoker who turned into smoke to chase after the capitan of the strawhats.

Sanji didn't know what to do. Yeah sure, she wanted to help her nakama fighting, but it would ruin her soft skin. If one of those sharp looking swords only touched her pale, soft skin then ... she'd collapse. Turning away from the noise, she just witnessed as Nami ran into the water like a madman.

"Eh..? Nami-san?" she murmured more to herself, a look of surprise present on her face. It was not that she was in love with the navigator after the gender-bender thing... but the female beauty had to admit that Nami did look sexy indeed. And his body was very well-built, too! Okay, the three-days-old beard in his face wasn't the greatest, but at least Nami didn't smoke. Smoke made Sanji smell bad, especially her hair, so she'd quit it a long time ago. So to make it short: Nami was somewhat... perfect!

That was when a brilliant idea stroke her. She began to smirk and threw a glance at her 'almost-' lover, the marine capitan with the two cigars, and chuckled in a creepy way. "Muahahaha! Just wait Smokie!" she babbled, hands rubbing as she'd just figured out an amazing plan to catch Smoker's heart. She was pretty damn sure it would work.

She inhaled deeply, preparing to play the role of her life, before lifting both hands, saying as loud as possible:

"OH! What a good looking, well-built, attractive man over there! He looks almost better than.. Smoker himself! I _must _follow him!"

With that, Sanji carefully threw a glance in the marine's direction... she was sure Smoker must have heard it. And indeed the capitan stopped for a second and looked at the blonde girl.

'Eh? Is she talking about _me_?'

Sanji froze for a second as their glances met. She felt her heart beating faster and the heat rose to her cheeks, then she stuck her nose into the air and pretended to follow Nami with both arms opened, as if waiting for a tight hug. The blonde female began running and soon felt the water on her bare foots.

Sanji didn't stop. She wanted to wait until two strong hands stopped her - the hands of Smoker. 'Heh, I surely have made him jealous !' she exclaimed proudly to herself and suddenly stepped into nothing, causing her to go under water. The ground of the lake suddenly got more steep and so Sanji's all of sudden wasn't to be seen anymore. 'Smokiee! Safe me...' she thought, trying to wait underwater as some bubbles of air vanished out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Smoker frowned in a slight 'eh?'- expression and then shrugged, before turning around to catch strawhat. "Now now, brat!" he said, adressing Luffy who didn't even notice the marine. Smoker grumbled and cracked his knuckles, moving away from the lake and the blond beauty under water. Poor Sanji didn't even notice her great plan had failed miserably.

She, or more he now, reached the surface of the water after almost drowning from the lack of oxygen. His lungs were burning and he coughed a few times, inhaling the air greedily. 'Damn that smoke guy. He didn't even made an attempt to safe me!' he thought, teeth crushing against each other.

But then, he was somewhat glad that weird Smoker didn't. Now that he was (much to his pleasure) back to a man's body again, he wasn't interested in the man anymore. No way in hell! Sanji blushed a little as he thought about how he'd acted. So embarrassing! He sighed, wanting to simply forget about his almost 'love affair' with Smoker. Hopefully no one would press down on that... a sigh escaped his lips again and he swam back to land.

'I need a smoke now.' he thought, soon spotting Nami-swan and Robin-chwan back to girls again! He laughed and shot out of the water, in the name of love, but sadly missed his aims as they simply stepped aside, Robin grinning and Nami with an annoyed roll of her eyes. "Welcome back, Sanji-kun," she said, sighing.

Tashigi, still on the ground in surprise, shock and anger over her lost fight against Roronoa. Although the damn guy didn't even have SWORDS and fought with BARE HANDS he'd won AGAIN! It made her unbelieveable furious and she wanted to stand up and just strangle that wannabe-pirate. But one look was enough to decide against it. In this chaos it may be better to just sit on the butt and wait until it's all over. And that's exactly what she did.

Mentioned pirate capitan, Luffy, was back into her fury mood. The shock shook off, she 'grooar'ed again, her eyes narrowing at the men. At the moment just everything seemed to piss her off. The weather, the shitty climate, and her stupid boobs were getting on her nerves. And then there were these marines. She'd enough of that!

"Will you just wait and let me beat some manners into you?" She didn't really wait for an answer and began stomping into their direction. As they saw what mentioned woman was up to they all shuddered, feeling the glare upon them. The marine managed to only form two words:

"Uh-oh.."

And they made a run for it again. Know your own weakness. This is what a true warrior or fighter has to know. And indeed, they all did: It was this insane woman. So practically it was no sin for them to run instead of fighting! Luffy had a look of surprise upon her face as they weren't to be seen anymore, but soon changed again and she grumbled loudly, beginning to follow quickly. They ran through the jungle and soon it seemed as if Smoker would join the fun too! The marine chaser was now directly behind the strawhat girl who, truth be told, could care less.

She only focused on the men running away from her. They needed to get a lesson taught, although she hated to fight. But some things needed to be done, and that was one of them. At least in her opinion.

"Give it up already! You won't get us, pirate girl!" The men shouted at her, she ignored it.

"Give it up already! I will get you, pirate brat!" Smoker yelled madly from behind, she ignored it.

'Where am I? So fast!' something said, trying to not fall off. Luffy ignored i- Eh? Wait. What's that?

This was one thing the strawhat female couldn't ignore. Luffy rose a brow, feeling some... weight on her left arm all of sudden. She didn't stop racing through the jungle but thought it didn't hurt to take a look at the strange weight. Frowning, she looked down. And then saw something that sent huge shivers down her spine and let her gasp. The others didn't pay attention and just kept on dashing.

She had seen so many things in her life, so many scary or creepy things, persons, animals. But that, THAT was just ... not bearable. Especially not in that distance. Luffy inhaled deeply, face pale:

"UAAAAH! Spider! SPIDER!" she shrieked with a very high voice, causing the group of marine fighter to shield their ears from the high voice. The spider 'shrieked' back, scared by the screaming freaked-out-something the spider was sitting on.

Smoker's own eyes widened to huge plates and he gulped upon the completely freaking out woman. Then he breathed in to calm his nerves, rolling his eyes. 'Why me...?" he wondered, pitying himself as he tried to not get shaken off by the girl. Luffy was practically having an episode! Left arm with the brown, hairy spider stretched as far away as possible while forgetting she could stretch her arms much more longer, Luffy continued to scream in panic.

"Go away! YAAAH!" Her breathing quickened and sweat broke out as Smoker couldn't catch up with the racing girl anymore. She was just way too fast in her actual state, running around with no aim, just one thing on her mind: The poor (and in her opinion way too big) spider on her arm.

Meanwhile, her crew's attention was on her although she didn't notice, and they all face-palmed and sighed. Girl or boy, it didn't matter. Luffy ALWAYS caused trouble.

"Eh.. shouldn't we help her?" Franky asked, index-finger pointing at the panicking girl. The others just shook their heads, witnessing silently what she was doing.

"B-but...it's a man's duty to help a woman.." Sanji silently reminded the others who frowned at him. "You want to near her? _Now_? Cheese-head, that's the most stupied thing I've heard out of your mouth." Zoro murmured, both eyebrows rosen in surprise. Sanji wanted to throw an insult at the marimo but as he looked at his capitan again, he changed his mind and shut up. Nearing Luffy in her state was suicide.

Luffy ran and ran, Smoker a few hundred meters behind her. He was exhausted and couldn't understand two things: 1) From where the pirate got all the energy from and 2) Why didn't the brat just wipe the thing off her arm? Why making such a fuss about it? The brown animal probably was much more scared than herself at the moment. Okay, that were three things, but Smoker ignored it. He didn't want to let strawhat escape!

But it was too late. Now it was Luffy's turn to realize the ground was damn steep all of sudden on her right side. And there.. water! The only way to get rid off that eerie thing on her arm! She hated how she could feel the spider's hairy legs trying to get a hold of her skin! She made a face and jumped down, not thinking about it any more. Nor did she think about herself possibly drowning as she forgot she was a devil fruit user.

Her friends eyes widened. 'No way...' they all thought at once. She really did jump! "Luffyy!" Sanji couldn't help but shout. Luffy was still a girl after all...and old Sanji was back.

With a final and loud, high "Kyaahaaaa~!" she was underwater, struggling and moving in panic. But not because she couldn't swim, rather because she still thought of that damn spider! She didn't even want to imagine it biting down into her skin! Alone that imagination made her shudder. Then her eyes widened, spider long gone, she realized what she had done.

'SHIT.' was her last thought before she sank deeper like an anchor. Meanwhile, on land, the rest of the crew played rock-paper-scissors to clear who had to save their capitan. Smoker only gaped, his jaw meeting the ground loudly as his cigars fell out of his mouth. He couldn't help but wonder what the heck was wrong with this weird crew.

Or what the hell was wrong with their capitan! Didn't he.. or she.. or whatever worry about not being able to swim BEFORE jumping into a deep lake? Not that Smoker hadn't delt with Luffy's bashfulness before, but still. He had had little hope that the brat's brain would've worked a little bit better as a girl, but well.

That was when Chopper and Brook appeared out of nowhere, making the chaos perfect. "Guys! We've finally found you!" Brook greeted her friends on the beach, waving. The small reindeer only nodded shortly before raising a brow at them. "Are they... playing rock-paper-scissors?" she wondered aloud, blinking.

Brook didn't notice that, but she saw something else: Almost the whole crew was male/female again! And there, the lake! Brook grinned widely (if that's possible for her), grabbed the confused reindeer and ran towards the beach with amazingly speed. "Uerks, B-Brook? The he-" Chopper began, shrieking while struggling. The skeleton cut her off.

"Let's become MEN again, Chopper!" the musician shouted in a high voice and the doctor's eyes widened as her mouth opened to a silent plea towards the rest of the crew who smirked.

"NOOOO!" Chopper finally found her voice again, but Brook had a tight grip around the little doctor so she had no chance to flee. And it was already too late, she felt the water wetting her soft fur and soon went under water together with the (in her opinion) insane skeleton.

"They too?" Zoro wondered aloud and sighed, jumping into the water after the doctor and the musician. Sanji himself was just about to pull Luffy up to the water's surface, paddling back to the beach with the gasping capitan.

"Honestly Luffy, that was just reckless," he only said to the _boy_. Luffy inhaled a few times again, before he chuckled, saying: "Gomen Sanji! Shishishi!" The cook only smiled at that but didn't answer. "Plus, I got rid of the spider-thingy!" he added as they reached the beach.

They both went out of the water only for Sanji to notice some changes. He slapped himself before quickly jumping back into the lake again. The cook went out of the water again, facing some surprised expressions of the crew. "Yeah, well, I was about to become a girl again... after getting in the second time today." he explained, scratching his head.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Franky commented. But that was nothing to worry about, now that Sanji went in after that again. He breathed out, this was damn confusing!

"Good thing you're back again, capitan-san" Robin greeted, a soft smile present on her beautiful face.

"And what about meee, Robin-darlinggg?" Sanji, turning into his noodle-dance mode, asked with a heart instead of his right eye. Robin chuckled, "Of course, you too."

Sanji, cheering, turned around and showed the victory sign, shouting: "Jackpot~!", totally overjoyed.

That was when Zoro appeared with the two devil fruit users, each in one arm. The two of them gasped for air just like Luffy and Robin did, and Zoro hurried to get out off the water with the two. Of course he couldn't see any signs of a gender bender on them, but on himself who was about to change to a girl again! She cursed, bringing the two poor guys out of the water before doing the same as Sanji, going into the water again to stop the change. It worked, thankfully, and the rest of the crew only sweat-dropped, not commenting onto it any further.

"Brook! That was so scaharyy..." Chopper cried, lip trembling as he shook himself to get rid of the wet feeling. Brook lifted his hands in defence, apologizing. "Ah, I'm so sorry Chopper-san... I thought this would be the best way" he said, glad to be a man again. There wasn't that much difference between male and female Brook, but he loved his deeper voice more than the other, strange sounding female one. Besides that, now he finally felt like looking out for hot panties again!

"We're back again!" Luffy yelled, full of energy and happiness, short hair again. Nami, touching her soft cheeks, was overjoyed over the fact that her stupid beard finally would never come back again! She felt right in this kind of body and was, just as the others, damn happy it all had come like this.

Suddenly, they all blinked, frowning. "Isn't there someone missing?" Franky asked, and Luffy frowned deeply, thinking and inwardly counting his crew members.

Zoro and Sanji both realized it first and said in unison: "Where's Usopp?" then they looked at each other, or more glared, and said in unison: "Don't talk while I'm talking!"

Then: "SHUT UP!" they yelled at each other. Luffy and Brook held their stomaches, laughing and Nami began rubbing her temples. Franky sighed, Robin chuckled and Chopper hid behind Nami, who said in an annoyed tone of voice: "Yeah, it's good things are back to normal again."

"Hey you two, stop arguing. You can do that later, but firstly we have to look for Usopp-bro! Or more Usopp-sis..?" Franky said, a bit irritated and went between the two arguing young men. "Man or still woman? I haven't seen Usopp-bro or sis in a while..." Zoro and Sanji continued glaring at each other. They grunted, again in unison, and turned to opposite directions.

"Hmm... me neither.. I wonder what he's or she's doing.." Chopper agreed, frowning. What if something dangerous had happened to Usopp?

"Hey plant-head, where do you think you're going?" Sanji teased, a slight smirk present as he stood there cooly, hands crossed before his chest. Zoro stopped, slowly turning around to face the cook who could see a vain popping out, Zoro's eye twitching. Then the swordsman returned the smirk, looking at Sanji in a pitying way.

"You look cute in that outfit. Maybe you should wear more often a bra and a dress..? It fits you, Sanjina." He said and waited for an explosion of the blond. Said cook's eyes began to grow bigger and he looked down on himself, realizing he was still wearing the stupid, uncomfortable girls' clothes!

"Holy...!" he began, blushing in a deep crimson before his face brightened up and he stared straight at Nami and Robin. "That reminds me... my Robin-chwan and Nami-swan aren't wearing a bra right now, are they? Are you?" he asked, tongue hanging out of his mouth while his nose began to bleed.

Brook joined, imagining the wildest things but only bent down on Robin's eyelevel, politely asking: "Sanij-san's right! Can I see your panties or aren't you wearing any at the moment? I wouldn't min-" but was roughly cut off by Nami who hit both the cook and the skeleton over their heads.

"You damn perverts! Quit imagining those weird things!" she yelled, "We have some more important business to mind, idiots, remember?"

Luffy nodded. "Let's go searching for Usopp. As long as the marine is onshore too, it is not safe for him or her." he said wisely, making the others speechless.

"Eh amazing, you're right Luffy!" Chopper squealed. Franky nodded, giving a thumbs-up without commenting.

" But first of all I need to change my outfit." Sanji muttered, turned to go and... faced the huge Smoker in his half-smoke form. "Ops." the cook intelligently said, gulping under the furious glance of the marine.

"Argh! Smokie!" Luffy said, grabbing his head, "dang it!" The other marine fighter began to near, including Tashigi who focused on Zoro who sighed.

"RUN!" Nami shrieked and dashed off, soon everyone followed her example, running around the cursed lake again. "Why *pant* are they *pant* so damn *pant* FAST?" she cried, feeling the breath of the enemy on her neck. She wouldn't be able to run any longer, she's already completely out of breath!

Zoro turned his head a little, seeing Smoker wasn't in his smoke form, at least not completely and caught up with Robin before him. Robin quickly understood what the swordsman wanted and nodded amused. "Leave it to me, Kenshi-san," she said and just when Smoker was about to reach out to grab their cyborg from behind, the archaeologist quickly shot around, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

Smoker gasped as he felt some hands pushing him roughly and he stumbled, before falling down right into the water with a loud splashing sound.

"Yosh! Way to go, Robin!" Luffy praised, grinning as his men gaped in shock as their capitan met the water. It all had happened too fast for anyone to react, even Smoker himself was so thrown off guard he didn't have time to fully turn into smoke.

"SMOKER SIR!" the other marines shouted, except for Tashigi who only gasped. They all stopped abruptly, seeing that their boss didn't reach the surface again. Of course, he was a DF user, how could he swim? So the men were really overstrained with the complete situation.

"Damn! He's going to drown!" one shouted.

"What should we do?" the other yelled. The strawhats took advantage of this situation and buzzed off as quick as possible, only leaving a dust cloud behind.

"AFTER HIM!" a man with black hair screamed and jumped into the cold water, diving after their marine capitan.

Tashigi yelled furiously: "What the heck are you standing there and starin'? You gotta safe him QUICKLY!" the other men nodded quickly and jumped after their lovely boss, one by one.

Meanwhile, the strawhats had reached their beloved ship, the Thousand Sunny, and quickly changed into their usual outfits. It felt good to finally get rid of the damn bra.

The boys really were happy about the fact that they would never have to wear that awful piece of clothes again.

And the girls on the other side felt comfortable with their old clothes, the tight ones, wearing. So almost everything was perfectly fine again. Almost. Now they needed to get these stupid kidnappers of Usopp! Or maybe Usopp her-/himself was still on that island, and simply got lost? Naaah. She/He wasn't Zoro after all.

Zoro: "OI!" Yeah yeah, sorry.

"I think he got kidnapped." Luffy stated as a matter-of-fact, face serious. His crew nodded in agreement.

"Guess you're right, otherwise he or she would've shown up much more earlier, Usopp's not so stupid to get lost.. not like some other guy whose name I don't want to say." Sanji said, litting his first cigarette of the day. Or more of the week. Ahh. He inhaled deeply again, enjoying the taste of it. Just now Sanji began to realize how much he'd missed smoking!

Zoro's eye twitched again. "Oi, curly dartboard. Don't get on my nerves!" he grumbled, before adding: "Or shall I call Smokie-dokie-chan.." Zoro smirked after that, seeing Sanji's eyes glaring so strongly it made Chopper hid behind Franky's leg. "S-scary Sanji!"

"Don't start a fight now again! I'm tired of that shit! Maybe it had been better when Robin was still a guy..." Nami trailed off, sighing. Robin chuckled lightly although she didn't really like talking about that. But she was pretty sure eveyone in the crew felt a little embarrassed after all what had happened. But now it was, more or less, over. They only needed to get Usopp back, wherever the sniper was, and then they would never return to that island again.

The almost complete strawhat crew went onto the deck, ready to get off the Thousand Sunny to go on land as Chopper noticed something. Firstly, he stopped and stuck his blue nose into the air, sniffling.

"Huh? What's wrong little one?" Franky asked and saw the huge ship of the marine still near the Sunny. But apparently no one was on board. Or so it seemed.

"Guys! I think I can smell something!" Chopper began, concentrating. Brook turned to the little reindeer too. "Ehm, sorry." he said, scratching his head. Nami whacked him over the head to shut him up. "Not you, baka! What is it, Chopper?" she added the last part in a nicer tine, benting down to the ship doctor.

Said reindeer suddenly smiled brightly. "It's Usopp!" he exclaimed happily. "He's on that boat! Or she, maybe she's still a girl.."

Luffy put his hat on top of his head, determined. "Heh. Good, then let's go and visit them over there!" he said and his nakama agreed, ready to beat the cr** out of the guys who kidnapped their sniper.

"Ehm sir, I think we can't return to the marine base yet." a man said, sounding more than troubled. His boss turned around, frowning. "Why's that?" he asked in a dangerous growl.

"Well, it appears that upstairs are the rest of this one's", he pointed at the sniper in the small cell, " nakama want him back."

Usopp smiled, sobbing. "Yosh! The amazing capitan Usopp's 8000 men finally have arrived and will save me!" he exclaimed, some hope returning. The man outside the cell, a special representative of the marine, gasped back at the long-nosed boy in the cell.

"WHAT! 8000 MEN? You gotta be kidding me!" he shouted, deep in shock. But before the other man or Usopp could respond to that, the door burst open and the famous mugiwara no kaizokudan* went in, arms crossed before their chests.

Luffy stood in front of them, throwing dead glares at the two men before the cell. Voice deep and serious, he only said _three_ words, and no it weren't ' I love you', but rather: "Where is Usopp?"

"GUYS!" Usopp shouted in happiness. "Finally!"

"If you want him, go on and try to get him back!" the two men said, ready to fight.

The strawhats grinned at that, crackling their knuckles. "You wanna bet." Luffy said and the fight began. It was surprisingly easy to beat the two 'special marine fighters' and soon Zoro cut the cell open, helping Usopp to get out of it.

"Guys! How did you find me?"

"All thanks to doctor-san's fantastic nose." Robin said and smiled. Chopper gulped and began dancing awkwardly, squeaking happily. "Aw! Assholw! I'm not happy! No no! Not at all!"

Usopp grinned. "Woah! You're back to normal!" he said, rubbing his wrists were the handcuffs had been around. Chopper hugged the sniper, crying. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Heh, and you too." Zoro commented to Usopp, a smirk was to be seen. "Just how did you get yourself into that damned cell?"

Usopp laughed, slightly scratching the back of his head. "Uh yeah, well you see...they just kidnapped me from behind! It was so creepy! But of course, after a few seconds, after the shock, I fought like a lion! And actually, there had been at least ten... or fifty... maybe even hundreds of them before, but I beat them blindly!" he said proudly pointing to himself while Chopper and Luffy stared at him in awe. "Really? Hundred men while you're blind? That's so awesome!" the little doctor squealed excited.

"And then?"

"Sorry that I asked." Zoro apologized and began walking to the deck again. "I think we'd better make a run for it, before our smoke guy shows up again." he suggested.

"Oh. That's right, Smoker's still here! Okay, now that we have Usopp back.. Let's go!" Luffy shouted, dashing up to the deck and back onto their ship again. "Right!" they agreed, following. Soon they all were on the Thousand Sunny again, ready for a huge 'Coup de Burst' into another adventure.

"Go Franky!" Usopp shouted and within a blink of an eye their ship was gone, flying through the air.

"I'm so glad everything's over and back to normal again!" Chopper said in a childish way, smiling. The others chuckled. "It surely was somewhat... interesting, but I'm rather a girl than a boy." Nami admitted, "Although after the change... I wanted to stay as a boy.."

The rest of the crew nodded. "Yeah, it was somewhat strange to be in an other body, but still... it felt right. But luckily it did change because I really had forgotten how it is to be a boy!" Usopp said, fist raised into the air.

"Yosh!" Franky said, getting into an awkward pose again, "And I like this atmosphere on the ship much more than the other back then! There was so much pressure!"

"Yeah, you got that right. I'm just happy we will never see that damned island again." Zoro said, ready to take a nap as he sat down on the mast, stretching. After so much stress and things that had happened the past days he just wanted one thing: To sleep.

"Same here!" Sanji said smiling. He was already smoking his fith cigarette, but then he hadn't had one in a while. Finally everything was okay again. And everyone seemed happy. Well, almost everyone. The capitan turned around, frowning deeply.

Then he looked at Sanji who blinked at the strange glance he recieved. Luffy suddenly spoke up in a serious voice, causing the rest of the crew to go silent.

"Sanji." he started, then a huge grin from one ear to the other was to be seen and he shouted loudly: "MEAAAT!"

YXYXYXY

Two days later, at the marine base: Sengoghk was facing a huge problem of himself. A group of marine 'fighters' were standing right in front of him, seeming embarrassed. The man with the glasses and the beard stood up, not looking amused. Not at all.

"What. The. Hell? I wanted the friggin' strawhat crew and Smoker sends me... a _BUNCH OF GIRLS_?"

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

_**~*FIN*~**_

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

***Mugiwara no kaizokudan = Strawhat crew**

**So, now it's complete! And it was a lot of work to write this, believe me... but I enjoyed writing :) I really want to thank all the nice guys who left one of those wonderful reviews, YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you so much for your great support! :D Honestly, without you who reviewed I wouldn't have continued writing :) I really hope you had at least as much fun reading this as I had while writing! ;3**

**Well for now, please **_**REVIEW**_**! **

**And take care~ =)**


End file.
